


Happily Never After

by sosodesj



Series: Happily Never After [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Louis, Prince Louis, Princes & Princesses, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 55,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosodesj/pseuds/sosodesj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabelle Hearst is just another person in the Headow kingdom, ruled by the Tomlinson family. Pressured by his father the king, Prince Louis is searching for a bride, a wife to make him a heir. He stumbles into Annabelle, one of the few who doesn't venerate the royal family. Can he convince her to come to the live the royal life with him willingly, or will he have to force her into it?</p><p>Exerpt</p><p>"I still don't want to be your princess."</p><p> "You're a peasant. I could make you disappear from these filthy streets in a matter of seconds, and no one would notice. I could take you without even asking for permission. But I'm offering you a royal life, politely, and you turn it down?" He says incredulously.</p><p>"Yes." I shrug, before walking away. He grabs my arm.</p><p>"You don't get it do you? I'm the prince: What I say goes and what I want, I get. And what I want, is you to be my princess." Prince Louis insists.</p><p>"Well I'm sorry, but you're not getting me. Even if you were the last man on the planet, I'd never marry you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Royal Encounter

“Remember ladies, be polite. The Prince is searching for his bride.”

People kept driving me crazy with that sentence. I wanted to hurl every time I heard it. I mean, the whole kingdom was talking about it. Talking about how the Prince was going to have to marry soon, because about to turn twenty in a few weeks. Why marry at twenty? The king had ordered his son to be married before he’d turn twenty, in order to make sure the royal family line would keep having male heirs. So obviously to them, marrying meant to have children right after, and the Prince’s bride would keep having children until the couple would get a boy. The problem though, was not the weird tradition. The problem was that Prince Louis was far from being fit to being a father. He was a womanizer. Worst part is that he glorified the title.

Media talked a lot about his ‘adventures’, but the people of Headow kingdom didn’t mind. Or maybe they did, but they didn’t dare speak wrongly about any member of the royal family because 10 years ago, one person did and he got killed. If school taught me something important during all those years, is never disrespect the royal family, whether it’s verbally or by any other means.

Anyways, we were approaching December quickly, and the Prince Louis Tomlinson had sent out a declaration mentioning that he was on the lookout for his bride, and that every girl in the age of marrying, which meant 18 or older, could come and visit him at the castle. It wasn’t long before girls lined up at his door, but I wasn’t one of them. Yes I was of age. I was nineteen years old, about to turn twenty in the month of February. The thing is, I could read between the lines easily. He wanted to shag as many girls as possible before being chained to one woman. Pathetic.

I hug my bag to myself as the cold autumn air of Headow bites my skin. Walking back from work though the calm streets, I grimace as I see yet another Declaration posted on the wall. I look around and make sure no one is looking at me, before tearing the paper with the Prince’s face off the wall.

I loathed the prince for three main reasons. First, he was absolutely gorgeous so it was hard to say no to him. His eyes were an envious turquoise, he had feathered light brown hair placed messily on his head, and his lips just looked kissable. Second, he treated women like objects. And third, well he was rich, and he loved flaunting his money. The least he could do, is at least give some to the ones in need. The poor homeless people who beg for food, they could use 20 pounds now and then.

Rolling the Declaration into a tight ball, I hatefully throw it in an alley nearby, and continue walking home silently. A couple minutes later, I arrive at a modest wooden house. I stop in front of it and sigh, looking at the faint smoke coming out of the chimney, to the little swing on the tree, to the house’s walls half-eaten by termites and other bugs.

Shaking my head dejectedly I walk up the short stone pathway, and knock on the door twice before opening it.

“Hey I’m home.” I say, shutting the door behind me.

“Belle! Belle! Belle!” The twins yell excitedly as they run out their room, the pitter-patter of their little feet resonating on the wooden floor.

The house was all on the same floor, consisting of a small kitchen and dining room, a miniature living room, a bathroom, and three bedrooms. Standing at the door, you could clearly see the six rooms.

“Hey there lil’ shrubs!” I coo, picking Leah and Finn up in my arms. I hold them tightly, kissing each of their cheeks. The twins we’re three year-old, so obviously, they wiped their cheeks off afterwards, laughing about how disgusting kissing was.

I deposit my siblings on the ground, pulling out the little blue dress I made for Leah today at work.

“Here Le I made this for you.” I grin, giving it to my little sister.

She takes it and hugs it.

“Tank you Belle!” She chirps, before skipping away to show mum.

“Belle, you make Finn a dress?” Finn asks me, pointing himself. I shake my head.

“Dresses are for girls Finn. I’ll make you something for boys tomorrow okay?”

He nods happily.

“So how was school?” My mother asks from the kitchen, after urging Leah to bring the little dress in her room.

“School was school.” I shrug, taking off my boots. “It’s necessary.” I continue desolately, taking off my scarf and coat, and hanging it up on the hook beside the door. Finn starts playing with my boots, and Leah joins him soon after.

 “What about work?” My mother enquires, setting up the table. “You made Leah a very pretty dress.”

“I only made fifty pounds today.” I announce sadly, walking over to the table to help her set it up. “My boss made me leave early, cutting off my salary.”

“Hey don’t worry Annabelle,” My mum gives me a reassuring hug. “We’ll be okay for the week.” She smiles.

“But I’m sure I could’ve made more.” I deny. “We could’ve afforded to buy dessert too. Maybe even a few more toys for Leah and Finn.” I whisper, not wanting the two younger ones to hear me talking about dessert.

“Honey, we don’t need dessert, nor toys. We only need our family.” She continues, tossing one of my golden locks away from my face. “You’re already doing a lot by staying in school and working. Stop worrying over little things like that alright?” She hugs me.

“Yeah,” I mumble, hugging her back.

“Good. Leah, Finn! Time to eat!” She tells the other two, who are only a few meters away from us.

“Yay! Hungwy!” Finn exclaims, letting go of my boots before running to the kitchen. Leah follows him, clapping happily.

I smile. _Mom’s right... I only need my family to be happy._

 

*****

 

The next day at work, I got fired. Apparently, I’m not there long enough. They wanted me to quit school, and work as a seamstress full-time, but I told them I couldn’t. I told them I needed to finish school and get my diploma, in order to be able to get a better job later on. They told me it was either school or the job. I chose school.

It was about dusk now, and the air outside was chilly.

I keep thinking about what I was going to tell mum tonight. _Sorry mum, I lost my job. If I don’t find another one soon, we might starve._ I feel tears pricking on the sides of my eyes, but I wipe them off. At least I had the time to make a something for Finn before I got fired...

I hold my bag close to my chest, avoiding looking at anybody in the eyes. I’m almost home, when I bump into somebody.

“I’m so sorry,” I babbler, searching for the persons face. My blood freezes in my veins when my green eyes meet turquoise ones full of malice.

“It’s quite alright. I wasn’t looking either.” Prince Louis chuckles, looking at me up and down. “Say gorgeous, why haven’t I seen you before? A beautiful face like yours wouldn’t have gone unnoticed at the castle...”

“I tend to keep far away from royal people.” I reply briskly.

He cocks his eyebrow upward. “And why is that?”

“They make me uncomfortable. Now if you will please excuse me, Sir, I―”

“You can call me Louis.” He cuts.

“Well, Sir...I do not think I have the right to call you by your surname. Now sorry but have to head home.” I try bypassing him but he stops me.

“I said, call me Louis.” He repeats.

“No.” I huff, irritated.

He smirks.

“You’re a special girl aren’t you?”

“Not really. Have a good day,”

“Not so fast babe.” His fingers lock around my wrist. “Would you like to come to the castle with me, as my princess?” The prince smiles cheekily.

 _Whoa. What?_ An image flies through my mind. Lots of food, new clothes, a big castle, a warm bed, maids... but Louis. Louis and no Leah or Finn or mother. _No way. How could I even think of leaving my family alone in their misery?_

“No thank you. I’m sure there are many other girls who’d love to have the title, but I’m not one of them. I’m content with my present life. Goodbye.” I try leaving once more, but he stops me again, growing a little irritated.

 “You’re a peasant. I could make you disappear from these filthy streets in a matter of seconds, and no one would notice. I could take you without even asking for permission. But I’m offering you a royal life, politely, and you turn it down?” He says incredulously.

“Yes.” I shrug, before walking away. He grabs my arm.

“You don’t get it do you? I’m the prince: What I say goes and what I want, I get. And what I want, is you to be my princess.” Prince Louis insists.

“No.”

“What if I ask your father for your hand? Surely he won’t refuse.”

“Tell me when you find him okay? I’d love to speak to him.” I snap, my patience leaving me hastily due to the rapid rush of emotions the thought of my father brought.

“Hey calm down love I did not mean any harm.” The blue-eyed boy takes a small step backwards. “I’m sorry for your loss alright? But a quick word of advice, you really shouldn’t use that attitude with me. I could get you arrested. For all I know, I should get you killed for the lack of respect you’ve been showing to a royal family member.”

I look at him horrified. “You can’t do that! It wouldn’t―”

“Love, must I remind you that I’m the Prince? I have the right to do anything, therefore arrest and kill anybody I think deserves that fate.” He points out. “Although maybe I could change my mind if you decided to give me a sincere apology.” The prince threatens with a friendly grin on his face.  “One where you call me by my surname.” He specifies.

_That boy is one little fucker._

“I’m sorry Louis.” I say sourly.

“Are you really? For what?” he plays along.

“Yes Louis, I am immensely sorry for having an attitude with you and disrespecting you in any way.”

“Good. See, I’m not a bad guy!” Louis smiles. “I’m actually rarely the one to forgive, but I make exceptions now and then... Now I won’t ask it again politely...will you come home with me?”

“Nice to know you have a heart but I still don’t want to be your princess. Even if you were the last man on the planet, I’d never marry you.”

“I’m sorry, what?” He growls, his eyes piercing through mine.

“In how many languages am I going to have to tell, you?” I exclaim angrily, losing my cool. “I don’t want to be with you. You disgust me. There’s no way I’m going to abandon my life, and live with you. You treat women like objects. You’re an arse.”

At this exact moment, describing Louis’s with the word furious would be generous. No the prince was fuming, his face turning burgundy by the second.

“Oh what’s wrong?” I taunt. “Are you gonna cry? Want me to go fetch your nanny? Poor Prince Louis doesn’t get what he wants so he has a tantrum?” I scoff, rolling my eyes as I turned around.

His hand suddenly grabs my waist, spinning me back around to face him as he slams me against the brick wall. “You listen to me Princess,” He seethes.

“Don’t call me that.” I spew.

“You live in my kingdom, therefore I have the right to call you whatever I want, princess.” He snaps, giving me a slight shove into the wall.

I flinch at the harsh impact, but keep my eyes locked with his defiantly.

“Why would I marry you, when you don’t even know my name?” I seethe. “You’d think you’d know the name of a person you supposedly love.”

His face changes from a scowl to a cocky smirk.

“Is that what ruffles your feathers so much? The fact that I do not know your name?”

“No. Like I said, you disgust me. You walk around like you’re God’s gift to women, when you’re not.”

“But the fact I don’t know your name does irritate you.” He points out, taping my nose. “If I do find it, princess, will you be more inclined to accept my offer?”

“No.”

“We’ll just have to wait and see, now won’t we?” He smirks.

“Prince Louis!”

The Prince lets go of me, taking a couple steps back.

A man, or rather, a boy of about Louis’s age, makes his appearance in the little alley. He jogs over to us, and even in the feeble light, I can tell he’s darker skinned. _I’ve seen him before... He’s Louis right hand man._

“Prince Louis! Where were you? Your father has been looking everywhere for you!” The guy repeats.

“Ay Zayn calm down. I haven’t been far. I’ve only been talking to this lovely lady. She’s quite the bird.” Louis chuckles, motioning me.

“Is she going to be your bride?” Zayn enquires, automatically jumping to conclusions. “Are you going to bring her to the castle and present her to your father?”

“I should honestly. But she―”

“But I don’t want to.” I fill in, putting on a fake smile.

“Careful. You are speaking to the Prince. He’s your superior, therefore be polite.” Zayn’s voice is filled with venom as he talks to me.

“I don’t mind Zayn.” Louis laughs, placing a comforting hand on the darker boy’s shoulder. “It’s nice to have someone speak to me like I’m a normal person every once in a while... Although I might not enjoy it for long,” He continues, giving me a warning look. “Anyways, it was a pleasure meeting you princess, but I shall head home now.”

“Farewell then. I doubt we’ll be seeing each other again,” I say, trying to act a little more civil.

“Wrong... I think I’ll be seeing you quite soon, love.” Prince Louis winks. He waves me goodbye, and follows the darker boy.

“Hopefully not. Pompous bastard.” I mutter under my breath, before heading home.


	2. Impoliteness and Threats

 “So class, this morning, the Prince demanded every school of the kingdom bring their girl students, aged from 16 and older, to the castle sometime this week. Which means guys; you have a free afternoon tomorrow.” Mrs. Apricot, my History teacher, claps eagerly.

Everyone, boys and girls, cheer at the information.

“Girls this will be a great opportunity to learn about the Tomlinson family history! You may have a little quiz on that so you better pay attention while were there.”

There’s a series of groans.

I’m speechless, still processing the news. I do not like the idea at all. _I can’t go to the castle. He’ll keep me there if he sees me. Louis’ll keep me there and my family will starve._ I raise my hand to ask a question, for one of the first times this year.

“Yes Annabelle?” The teacher enquires. Every head turns to me.

“Is it a mandatory outing?” I ask carefully.

“Yes it is. It’s a unique opportunity for each and every girl to meet the prince.” The old lady insists.

“Trust me it’s not that unique.” I grumble to myself. _Well sorry, but I’m not going to that stupid outing, even if it costs me school time._ “Louis Tomlinson is an arse.” I say a little louder.

All the girls gasp in shock, while the boys chuckle to themselves. Mrs. Apricot though, is really not amused.

“Ms Hearst, due you your lack of respect towards a royal family member, I have no choice but to give you a three-week suspension. Also, due to the fact you called the Prince by his surname, you shall not be able to participate in tomorrow’s outing to avoid shaming us. You will be required to do some cleaning with the concierge for the entire afternoon, until 6 o’clock. Furthermore, your parents will be notified of your lack of respect.” She chastises, her strident voice scorching my ears.

I stay silent for the rest of the class, ignoring the girls who kept staring every now and then like I was a spider they couldn’t kill.

“How was school? And work?” My mother asks later that night, while we’re all around the table for supper

“Mom I’ve got a three week-suspension.” I sigh, a little embarrassed. “And I have to stay at school until 6 o’clock tomorrow.”

“What?!”

“What does soosension mean Belle?” Leah asks from her seat at the table.

“Nothing. And it’s suspension.” I smile at the toddler.

“Annabelle is this for real?” Mum enquires, voice barely a whisper. “Why?”

“Mom see the good side of it. I can work longer hours for three weeks. Make more money.”

 _And find a new job_ , I tell myself.

“Annabelle Hearst. Why did you get a suspension?” My mother repeats.

“Me Leah Hearst. You Finn Hearst.” My little sister states proudly to her twin brother. Finn shakes his head. “Yes Finn!” The little blonde girl nods her head rapidly. “Tell ‘im Belle.”

“Yes Finn, Leah is right.” I smile, looking at the two lovingly.

“Belle I right. I wear my special zumper.”

I beam even more when I do notice Finn is wearing the blue and green jumper I had made him just yesterday.

“Okay both of you are right then,” I chuckle.

“Annabelle please... Just answer the question.” My mother groans, placing her head in her hands. I stay quiet for a couple seconds, biting my lip nervously.

“I um... Well I insulted the prince.”

Her utensils drop. Finn imitates her and starts laughing, thinking it’s a game. He picks them up and drops them again.

“Don’t mess with the royal family Anna.” She says very seriously. “Your dad did. He used to test the limits. And see where that got him?”

“Where? You never told me.” I respond, playing uneasily with the food in my plate. There’s an awkward silence.

“He went nowhere, that’s exactly where he went.” She ends, the tone of her voice making me know this discussion was over.

 

*****

 

The next day of cleaning at school wasn’t too boring, mostly because the janitor is an old, talkative man and I knew it’d be better than having to face the prince again. I was pleasantly surprised when I realised I’d learned more about the janitor in the span of three hours then I would had learned about the Tomlinson history at the castle.

As soon as 6 o’clock strikes, I’m waving the janitor goodbye and I’m heading off to town to find some work.

 

*****

Finding work was turning out to be harder than I thought. I was already at the beginning of my second week of suspension from school, and I still hadn’t found a proper job.

I was getting desperate, the money my mother was making not being enough to respond to all the family’s needs. My mother had started asking me questions; enquiring on why I wasn’t bringing home money anymore. Repentantly, I lied to her, telling her they’d pay me double in the next week or so.

The thing that frustrated me the most though, was that the employers turned me down as soon as they saw me. They judged me so easily, just by taking a quick look at what I was wearing, how my hair wasn’t particularly washed, how my nails weren’t squeaky clean and things like that. The things that didn’t matter. They wouldn’t even bother know what I was actually capable of.

I was on the verge of crying by the time I got to the end of the week.

“I’ve been told I’m very good seamstress Sir. Please give me a chance to show you?” I said to the employer of Delicate Couture, earlier today.

“I’m sorry miss, but we can’t accept you.” He told me, a sorrowful smile on his face. _Nobody ever put it that way. What was wrong with me?_

“What do you mean, can’t accept me?!” I speak my thoughts.

“We just can’t.”

 Baffled, I continued to try applying for different places where I knew I had some kind of talent, but I was met with a negative answer every time.  I even tried applying for something different, something I had absolutely no idea how to do.

“I’m a very cheerful person, I love to make others happy and I’m a very hard worker. Surely I could be the waitress you’re looking for?”

“I’m sorry my dear we’re looking for someone with a little more experience. You’re a little young don’t you think? Shouldn’t you be focusing on school?”

Those were the answers I’d gotten all week, over and over again.

Friday night evening was nearing, and I was losing hope.

“I’m so sorry Miss, but you just don’t fit the description.”

“Sir I beg you to give me a chance! I really need the money!” I plead the old man. At the tinkling sound of the shop’s doorbell, he looks behind me and his eyes grew big.

“Princesses don’t beg you know? And maybe you wouldn’t have needed money if you hadn’t had refused my offer.”

My blood freezes in my veins at the sound of his voice.

“Sir please, I need the job.” I whisper, not turning around to greet the intruder. The old man though, is bowing before him. I huff.

“Don’t you think you’re lacking of politeness, Annabelle?” Louis says. I can practically hear the smirk in his voice.

“Maybe a little, Sir, but you shouldn’t pay much attention to it.” I seethe, still not facing him. _How does he even know my name?_

“Sir Tomlinson, was she the girl you did not want anybody to hire?” The man in front of me asks, voice shaking faintly.

“Yes.”

“What?!” I spin around angrily, only to find myself barely a centimeter away from his face. I trip backwards in surprise at our unexpected proximity.

“Careful.” Louis warns, swiftly grabbing my wrist and pulling me back to a standing position.

“What did he just say?” I repeat a little more quietly, slightly astounded by the closeness of our bodies. I take a step back from him. “You were the reason I couldn’t get a job?!” I ask, feeling sick.

 “Come let’s take a little stroll outside shall we? It’s getting late; I’ll walk you to your house.”

“I do not want to walk outside, nor do I want you to come to my house.”

“Too bad.”

The prince tugs on my arm and next thing I know, I’m following him in the middle of town, leading him towards my home.

“So princess, where are you living while I’m preparing your arrival at the castle?”

I ignore the last part of his statement, just like I ignore the various looks I get from the people walking about.

“I’m sorry, Sir, but I don’t want to tell you that information until you’ve answered my earlier question. Why were you the reason I spent the last two weeks searching for a job and failing to find one?”

“Are threatening me?” He scoffs, grabbing an apple off a small merchandise chariot.

“Do you feel threatened?” I counter, not looking at him.

He stays silent, munching his apple carefully.

“No I do not.” He says after a moment of thought.

“Then I wasn’t threatening you. I just want to have answers.” I huff.

“Fine then.” He takes another bite. “Because I’m a nice person, I’ll give you answers, but only if you call me Louis.” He accepts, smiling.

_Oh yeah you are a super nice person. You’re the type of boy I’d die for. Not._

“Well then, Louis, would you care to tell me why I couldn’t get a job?”

“So you remember Zayn right?” Louis starts. The dark boy’s face immediately clouds my mind.

“Vividly.” I respond dryly.

“Good. You irritated me quite a bit on our first encounter, and I just couldn’t let that slip without consequences. Something hit me when I met you. You didn’t look filthy rich, so I just assumed you didn’t have a job. Lucky guess. So as soon as I got home that night, I had Zayn make a sketch of you, and the next morning, I handed it to every employer in town, forbidding them to hire anyone who would look like the portrait of you.”

By the time he ends, we’re in a more isolated part of town, about a mile away from my house. I replay what he just told me in my head. _So I couldn’t have a job, because he wanted some sort of revenge?!_

“How could you?” I murmur, stopping in my tracks to look at him directly in the eyes.

He shrugs carelessly, dumping his finished apple in the gutter. I lose it.

“You are such an uncaring prick! What a childish behaviour!” I suddenly exclaim, getting angry. “Making sure someone is miserable because he or she didn’t accept to do something! What is wrong with you?!” I shove him.

He roughly grabs me by the waist, and pulls me to him, bringing his mouth to my ear.

“Well Princess, if you haven’t realized it yet, you are living under a monarchy. Royalty rules.” He whispers harshly. He pulls back and arranges his shirt with a firm tug, glaring at me. “You should be really careful Annabelle, not to get on my bad side. I’ll give you an example of what happens to people who defy me alright?” Louis takes a deep breath, before pursuing. “Last week, I ordered every school to bring all the girls aged from 16 to older to my castle. One of them didn’t obey. She told me she forbade one of her students to go because she had been impolite towards the royal family.” The blue eyed boy stops briefly, eyeing me sternly. “The old woman told me the missing student’s name was Annabelle Hearst, and she gave me a small description. Blonde hair, green eyes, not very tall, impolite. I think you know who I’m talking about right? Because I did not see you set foot at the castle once, and you fit the description well enough don’t you?” He mocks.

“I went and you just didn’t see me.” I lie. “There are many other girls with blonde hair and green eyes.”

“Don’t you dare lie to me! This whole bringing the girls to the castle was to find _you_. I had eyes only for you that week. I did not care about the others; you were the one I was supposed to see!” he bursts. “I spent countless hours trying to find you through the sea of schoolgirls, but you were not even present!” He continues heatedly.

I stay silent as he exhales loudly, passing his hand through his hair a couple of times in attempt to calm himself.

“Anyhow, I did not care at all about the teacher’s excuses. She had disobeyed me, and I loathe being disobeyed.”

_Oh my God what did he do to the poor lady?!_

“So I fired her from her job as a teacher, took away her home and all her possessions, and gave them to the homeless the day after. She is now working as a maid, in the castle’s most degraded quarters.”

“Wh―”

The prince silences me, placing his finger on my lips.

“The lesson that needs to be learned here, princess, is try to avoid disobeying me alright? Things don’t end well when you do.” Louis explains. “The fact that you can’t get a job is just a small portion of what I can do. I can take away your home, and send the members of your family to slave quarters if I want. I always get what I want.

I hold back the strong urge to punch him.

“Now ask me, Annabelle, what do I want?”

“What do you want?” I mutter hatefully.

“Well since you’re asking so nicely, I want your hand in marriage.” He smirks, holding his hand out for me to take.

I start to answer but he cuts me off.

“You should know though, that even if you do refuse my offer, you’ll end up marrying me in the end, willingly or not. I’m just being polite here, giving you one last chance to accept without any threats.”

“I already told you. No. My answer will always be no.” I reply firmly. He drops his hand.

“I have two propositions for you then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! They make my day! XXX


	3. Heart Wrenching

“Well since you’re asking so nicely, I want your hand in marriage.” He smirks, holding his hand out for me to take.

I open my mouth to answer but he cuts me off.

“You should know though, that even if you do refuse my offer, you’ll end up marrying me in the end, willingly or not. I’m just being polite here, giving you one last chance to accept without any threats.”

“I already told you. No. My answer will always be no.” I reply firmly. He drops his hand, a little deceived.

“I have two propositions for you then. You do know that the reason why my parents want me to marry is in order for me to get an heir, right?”

I nod curtly.

“Wait you know what having an heir implies right?” He frowns

“Yes.” I respond dryly.

“Perfect. So here’s the deal; either you come to the castle within the next week, open-minded about the advantages the royal life could give you, and we marry in mid-December, that’s about a month away by the way, a―”

“I know when December is, I’m not stupid.”

“Don’t interrupt me, please. So as I was saying: if you come to me willingly, I could let you the time to get used to your new life, and we could take things slow. On the contrary, if you don’t come to the castle before the end of next week, I’ll get Zayn to come and fetch you, we’ll marry a couple days later, and I’ll be taking care of your sweet virginity right after the marriage.” He smiles cheekily. “So which option will it be?”

“None. Have you forgotten that maybe I have a family in all this?!” I say between clenched teeth.

“They’ll do without you.” Louis replies simply.

Feeling anger coursing through me, I slap him hard.

“They're fucking starving!” I yell, making big movements with my arms. “We’re fucking fighting for survival, and you want me to leave them?! It’s bad enough you prevented me from getting a job, and now you expect me to just leave them in their misery?! How heartless are you!?” I shout heatedly, forgetting for mere seconds the fact that I just cursed at a Prince, and slapped him.

“Are you done your little tantrum?” He asks calmly, his left cheek reddening where my hand collided with the skin.

I stay silent, my breathing still irregular from my previous outcry.

“Good.” He backs me up harshly, my rear hitting a tree. “So listen to me carefully Princess, because I won’t repeat myself. You better start packing your stuff tonight, because tomorrow morning, you’ll be at the castle, with me, and we’ll start making preparations for the wedding.” His gaze drops to my lips for a brief moment. “Anything resembling to that little fit you just did will not be tolerated. Ever again. They are childish, and you often regret the things you say and do afterwards. You just created your own example, reducing your time with your family for a full week. Sad isn’t it?” The Prince mocks, before letting go of me.

_I’ll just leave during the night with my family. We’ll find another place to live. Anything will be better than this hellhole anyways._

“Louis!”

Said boy sighs in relief, looking behind him. “Zayn is coming, how convenient. What took you so long?” He turns to him.

My eyes stay alertly trained on the dark boy as he advances towards us calmly.

“I was following you through town like you had asked me to, but then Lady Charlotte sent Paul to tell me some important news. He distracted me long enough for me to lose you from my sight. It took longer than I thought to locate you again. Forgive me.” He explains.

I watch quietly the conversation between the two men.

“Forgotten and forgiven. What was the important news?”

“Paul wanted me to inform you that Prince Niall was coming over for a visit next week.”

He smiles giddily, clapping his hands.

“Well isn’t that great news! He’ll have the chance to assist to the wedding!”

“Wedding Sir? Is it confirmed?” Zayn frowns, looking between the prince and I.

“Not completely yet but it will be certain very soon. Now Zayn I need to ask you a favour.” Louis tells him, turning his head to look at me.

“Anything Sir.”

“I want you to escort Annabelle home, and keep a watchful eye over her during the night. I have a feeling she’ll try to flee the kingdom...” He cocks his eyebrow doubtfully. “Also, I want to have her in my quarters tomorrow morning at 10 o’clock precisely. I give you the permission to use any method you think appropriate to bring her to the castle on time.”

“Your wish is my command.”

Zayn bows before him, while I stand there dumbfounded.

“Louis no please. I do not need an escort whatsoever!” I protest, on the verge of tearing up at the reality of all this.

“You do. Now stop acting like a child, and accept the consequences of your actions responsibly.” Louis ends. “See you in the morning Annabelle.”

I stand there horrified, watching his back almost pleadingly as he left.

“Please Louis don’t do this!” I shout, voice cracking at the end.

He doesn’t turn around to change his decision, calmly walking towards town.

“No, no, no this isn’t real.” I stammer once I can’t see him anymore. “This isn’t really happening please God. I never wanted this. How is Mom going to be able to take care of Finn and Leah? Oh My Lord please help me.” I suddenly drop to the ground, and start sobbing. “Why? Why does he have to be so heartless?” I cry.

Zayn clears his throat.

“He’s not heartless. He really isn’t. You just caught him on a bad day.”

I look up teary-eyed at Louis’s right-hand man.

“Him? Prince Louis? Have a bad day?! Have you seen mine?!” I spew hatefully, my sadness turning into frustration. “I’m about to get married to a complete ar―”

“Stop being so melodramatic.” Zayn cuts me off. “Judging by the red handprint on his face, you did hit him. You’re actually getting better than what you deserve. Now pick yourself up, you need to go home and pack your belongings.”

“You can’t make me.”

“Try me. Stand up.” He threatens.

I stay sitting on the ground, hugging my legs to myself. “No.” I retort.

“Your choice.” He picks me up and throws me on his shoulder as if I weighed a bag of feathers.

“Put me down! You don’t even know where I live!”

“That’s why I’ll be taking you to the castle right away.”

“No, no, no! Fine I’ll show you! Just put me down!” I plea, hitting his back.

“Good to see you’re getting cooperative.” He smirks, depositing me on the ground. “To your house we go.” He presses, nodding towards the road to my home.

Shooting him a dirty look, I huff and start walking with my head hung low, Zayn close on my heels.

 

*****

 

“Mommy! Leah! Belle bought a stanger!” Finn yells excitedly as Zayn and I step through the threshold. My mother laughs, turning around.

“No Finn she _brought_....” She stops laughing brusquely. “A stranger.” She ends, voice dry and void of any emotion. “Annabelle why is he here?”

“Mommy who is that?” Leah whimpers, scurrying to hide behind Mum’s legs.

“Mom you know Zayn right?” I say carefully.

“I’m Prince Louis’s right-hand man.” The dark boy smiles pleasantly.

“Pleased to meet you.” She states wryly, not an ounce of sincerity in her voice. “To what pleasure do we owe your visit?” She continues carefully, looking between Zayn and I worriedly.

“Your daughter, has been chosen by the Prince to be his wife. I am here to make sure she gets to the castle safely by tomorrow morning, as it will be her new home.”

I swear she stops breathing.

“Tomorrow? That soon?! The prince is only turning twenty in December; she shouldn’t have to leave that soon.” She whispers. “December 1st is two weeks away.”

“It was supposed be later, but Annabelle lacked of respect and her stay with you was automatically shortened.” Zayn elaborates.

“Mom where Belle going?” Finn asks worried, also hiding behind her legs now.

“Not now Finn please....Anna please tell me this isn’t true. I had told you a couple days ago you had to be respectful towards royal figures. Why’d you disobey me?” My mother pleads.

Ashamed, I look down at my feet.

“Look at me when I’m talking to you young lady!”

“I tried defending you okay!? He was being a complete arse about everything!” I snap, yelling at her.

I feel Zayn stiffen beside me.

“Don’t you see you’ve only made matters worse?” She shouts back.

“I’m sorry okay! I didn’t do it on purpose! I don’t think when I say stuff!”

“Clearly not!”

“I’ll go and start packing your stuff.” Zayn puts in, suddenly making our shouting cease. “Where’s your room?”

“The last one down the hall.” I mumble, pointing the right direction. He nods and goes.

“Leah quick! We need to potect Belle’s room from stanger!” Finn yells, tugging his sister to my room.

“Annabelle why didn’t you listen to me?!” My mother scolds.

“Mom please I don’t want to argue.” My lower lip trembles. “Not now. We don’t have much time together. I don’t want to spend it on arguing.” I say, before my voice cracks and I start crying. “I’m so sorry you have no idea!”

“Oh honey.”

She comes over to me, and hugs me tightly. I hug her back.

“Mom I am sorry!” I hiccup, crying some more.

“Shh it’s okay baby,” She kisses the top of my head, rubbing my back soothingly. “I’m sorry I yelled alright? I’m just so scared and confused...I can’t imagine what you’re feeling.”

I weep in her blouse, holding her tightly. Something wet trickles down my neck, and I realise she’s crying too.

“Everything will be okay. We’re gonna be okay.” She says softly.

We stay like that for a few minutes, just holding each other while we cried, mumbling apologies and I love you’s.

 

*****

 

“Could you quit looking at me while I’m trying to sleep? It’s creepy.” I whisper, not wanting to wake up Leah and Finn who slept peacefully in the room beside mine. “It’s hard enough I can’t sleep because of my thoughts, I don’t want your stare to make it harder.” I mutter.

“What else do you want me to do? It’s not like I can sleep either.” Zayn whispers back.

“Who said you couldn’t? There’s a sofa in the living room, serve yourself. Or you could always head back to the castle.”

“Not happening. Louis didn’t want you to leave my sight.”

I groan, digging my face into my pillow.

“Well that was pretty attractive.” He chuckles.

“Shut up.” I grumble.

“Stay polite.” He warns. “Jesus how does the Prince even tolerate your lack of respect?” He mumbles to himself.

“How do you even tolerate that―?”

“Don’t you even dare to finish that sentence. You don’t know half of him.”

“I know for a fact that he’s self-centered.”

“That’s exactly why I say you don’t know him. It’s an image he gives himself when he’s in public.” Zayn snaps. “Now quit whining and try to sleep a little.”

I stop talking and exhale loudly, shutting my eyes.

“What a horrid day.” I grumble to myself.

“Like I said earlier, I still think Louis has it worse than you.” The dark boy states. I sit up in my bed to look at him. Peering through the darkness, I only see the faint outline of his body, sitting on my sewing table.

“And why is that?” I sneer, crossing my arms over my chest.

“First off, he’s madly in love with a girl who doesn’t love him back, that’s you by the way, and that girl keeps making his life more complicated.”

“How is his life complicated?! He’s a prince!” I half-whisper, half-shout angrily.

“He has people plotting his death almost every second that passes, which means he constantly stressed when he’s out of the castle’s walls and even then. Everyone always has high expectations of him; he rarely can allow himself to slack off on something. Plus, his family isn’t what I’d call united. Louis deals through all the problems of his life pretty much alone, except when Prince Niall and Prince Harry come to visit.” he pauses, and I can almost see his amber eyes glowing in the darkness. “You don’t know how lucky you are to have a family to support you through hard moments of your life. Even Leah and Finn are there to support you, to defend you. And they’re what, two years-old? Three maybe?”

“Three.”

“They’re three years old and their love for you is already infinite. They came to see me in your room earlier, ready to defend you. Out of love. Not many people do the things for Louis out of love. They do it out of terror of being killed.” He explains softly.

“So you do admit that Louis is harsh and heartless sometimes?”

“He has to be. Because of his father. Every time the Prince doesn’t do something right, the King beats him up. Every time the King feels like the royal family is losing its supremacy, he blames Louis and hurts him, either verbally or physically or both.”

I squint at him, trying to see if he’s lying about this or not. He seems serious though.

“What about Queen Joannah? Doesn’t she do anything about it?” I say quietly, trying to find a loophole in his explanation.

“It’s been a long time since we’ve seen the Queen strolling in the castle.  The King keeps her locked up in his private quarters most of the time. Louis has rarely seen his mom.”

I sit there, perplexed. _Maybe I judged Louis too easily._

“Yeah don’t tell him I told you that. You aren’t supposed to know I think.”

“I need to sleep.” I mumble, lying back down in my bed.

“Yes you do. You have a big day tomorrow.”

I clench my eyes shut, feeling a wave of sadness overcome me. Even though Louis doesn’t have it easy, it doesn’t give him the right to force someone into marriage.

*****

The twins we’re crying at my departure next morning, identically to my mom and I.

“Belle don’t go! I be nice if you stay!” Finn pleads for the tenth time.

“Belle why you not love us?” Leah continues, fat tears trickling on her cheeks. I bend down and hug her tightly.

“Of course I love you.” I coo, my heart breaking into tiny shards.

“Zayn is a big meanie!” Finn pouts before joining our little hug, followed then by my mother.

“Zayn will be even meaner if we don’t leave now Annabelle.” The dark boy huffs. “Louis said 10 o’clock. It’s quarter to.”

“Please Zayn I don’t want to go!” I beg, looking up at him teary-eyed.

“I can’t care! I do, but I can’t okay? Because Louis’ll be angry. And that’s a problem because Louis is unable to do anything to me, since I’m one of his only friends at the castle and when his father’ll know I disobeyed Louis and he didn’t do anything about it, Louis’ll get hurt. It’s a vicious cycle Annabelle. I told you about last night. You have to come willingly okay? I don’t want to carry you; we’ll arrive late if I do.”

“Go Annabelle. Zayn is right. If there’s someone you can’t annoy, it’s the king. Go.” My mom cries, kissing my forehead one last time before reluctantly pushing me towards him. Zayn’s hand wraps around my wrist, and he tugs me away from my family.

“No please! I can’t leave them!” I sob, watching appalled as I got pulled farther and farther away from my family. “Zayn they could die without me! Zayn please!” I weep, trying to pry his fingers off me.

“I’m sorry.” Zayn tries, but there’s nothing to make me stop crying.


	4. Royal Stuff

“Just on time,” Zayn sighs, walking me through yet another set of grand doors, leading to a very massive bedroom.

I stand there in awe and disbelief. _He could save a quarter of the homeless with a bedroom this big... Why can’t royal family members even think about sharing their wealth?_

“Wait here okay? Louis should join you any second,” Zayn continues, walking back over to the doors. He pauses. “Try to make yourself at home yeah? It’s not going to be that bad.” He ends with a sad smile before shutting the door softly. _Home. The word is like a trigger in my mind._

I drop to the floor as soon as the doors shut behind me, hugging my knees. I start crying once more, thinking of the torn faces of the twins and my mother when I’d left. They’d haunt me. Forever. Because I’ll be living in this filthy rich place, possessing various jewelry and tons of food, while they’ll be begging in the streets, striving for survival. They might not even make it through the year. Winter’s always been the most unforgiving season, even when I was there. I sob even harder. _Oh my God please help me save them._

“Now now, why is a pretty princess like you, sitting on the floor?” His voice sing-songs.

I look up to see Louis entering from a door across the room. He frowns as his joyful eyes meet my blotchy, tear-stained face. He walks over and crouches down beside me.

“And why are you all teary eyed?” He enquires, lifting my chin up with his index finger. “A Princess doesn’t cry.”

“You took me away.”

 “You can’t say I didn’t warn you...”

“Louis my family... Do you realise that by taking me away like that, you’re going to let three people die?!” I whisper-shout through my tears. “Two of them being three-year-olds!” I add, sniffling.

He seems taken aback for mere seconds, before regaining his cool composure.

“Annabelle you can’t blame this on me. You are part of the reason this happened so quickly too.”

“But even if I had acted respectful.... Even if I would’ve had more time with them... You would’ve taken me!” I shout, more salty tears blurring my vision.

“No need to shout Princess I’m right beside you.” The blue-eyed boy says, annoyed. “You cannot predict what would’ve happened if. What ifs aren’t proper questions...Now get off the floor.” He straightens himself, and hands me his hand to take.

I don’t move.

“Annabelle stand up please.” The prince sighs.

I refuse to answer, still clutching my legs tightly. A shaky breath escapes my lips as I try to make the tears stop flowing.

“Belle,” his tone takes a warning edge but I don’t care, too shocked by the nickname he just gave me. _How dare he?_

“Don’t ever call me that you understand?” I seethe lowly, looking up at him. “I forbid you.” I continue, standing up angrily as I try to sound as menacing as possible. “Only family is allowed to call me Belle and you are far from what I’d call family!” I go on, shoving him.

“Don’t use that tone with me little lady.” Louis retaliates, grabbing my wrists tightly between his fingers.

My heated glare doesn’t falter.

“And as far as I know, we’ll be family soon enough, and we’ll even be creating our own. Isn’t that wonderful?” He mocks, his grip tightening on my wrists. He yanks me closer to him he so he can whisper in my ear. “You better start acting properly Princess, or I might lock you up into a room until our wedding day.”

“It might be better like that then. I don’t belong in these rich walls.” I say quietly, my aggressive demeanour shattering as brusquely as it came. “You can send me back home if you hate me that much. You claim you love me yet I feel absolutely no love emanating from you, Prince.”

“Sweetheart this is your home now. And what are you babbling about? I don’t hate you silly.” He frowns.

“Then why do you keep threatening me? Why do you want to make me miserable?! Why did you take me away from my family?!” I persist, voice breaking slightly at the end.

Louis grumbles a couple words to himself before answering.

“Because you drive me crazy. Look Annabelle...” Louis sighs, pulling his head backwards a bit. “It’s complicated okay? You’ll understand soon enough, but I don’t want you to take everything I do personally alright? As a prince, there are some things I just have to say, and others I have to do. And as for your family... I might be able to pull some strings and get them something to eat and a better dwelling...” He offers.

“Really?” Hope bursts inside me like a wildfire.

“Yes really. But know that I rarely do things for free, and this time isn’t one of those rare occasions.”

My face drops.

“There are a couple things you keep doing that won’t be tolerated. If you can start behaving more maturely, more like a figure of royalty I’ll consider doing things for your family.”

“You’ll consider?! How does that guarantee anything!?” I retort.

“It doesn’t... But it’s your only hope to save your dear, sweet family.” Louis answers with fake sympathy.

“Well then I’m hopeless because I’ll never fit in the royal life. I’ll never be able to live up to your expectations!”

“Nonsense. We have a couple things to do that’s certain, a couple to arrange also, but I’ll make you belong. Just trust me.”

_How can I do that? I met you two days ago._

 “First off... Your clothes, your face, your hair...” He cocks his head to the side thoughtfully. “You need a bath.” The brown-haired boy concludes. “I’ll get Perrie to pour you one and bring you a dress for after... no more wearing shreds of fabric alright?”

_Is he trying to completely remake me? Create a new person? Why? I like making my clothes. They’re a part of me._

I stay mute, lost in my thoughts.

“Annabelle?”

“Are you going to completely change me? Make me a different person?” I ask, speaking my feelings.

“I’m not changing you... I’m refining you. Know the difference. Now wait here for a couple minutes. I’ll make sure that Perrie will come and fetch you when your bath is ready.” He ends, bending down to kiss my forehead. “I’ll be waiting for you in the dining room for lunch.” The prince adds, before exiting the room.

I stay immobile for a couple minutes, gathering up what he’d just told me. _So maybe he’d save my family. He doesn’t seem too keen on it though. Maybe I should just make a run for it right now and save them myself._

The thought is weirdly comforting and I find myself turning around, and opening the two grand doors. There’s nobody in the long hallway, apart from the various paintings of previous kings and queens hanging on the walls.I look around furtively, preparing myself to bolt out the doors any second and run back the way I came from. _You can do this Anna...1...2...3―_

“Miss Annabelle your bath is ready.”

I stop dry and groan, turning around to face the person who talked.

“Miss Annabelle, are you feeling okay?” The girl whom I presume is Perrie asks me.

“Absolutely ecstatic.” I sigh, passing my hand through my hair in exasperation. _I could’ve done it. I could’ve got back home. If only I would’ve thought of it a second earlier._

“You just made a pained sound though... Would you like something to ease your pain?” She probes.

“No I’m fine thank you.” I snap. I feel guilty as she starts trembling in fear. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to yell at you, I just thought of something horrible... Never mind it though. Are you Perrie?” I enquire, trying to smoothen the conversation.

“Yes that’s me miss... I’m sorry for not minding my business. I just wanted to let you know your bath is ready.” The blonde babbles nervously.

“That’s good... Umm where is the bathroom?”

 “If you could just follow me...”

Reluctantly, I nod, tagging along behind her with my head down.

 

*****

 

The dress Perrie got me felt way too heavy around my waist. It’s a wonder really how I could even walk with it, the heavy fabric practically tugging me to the ground with every step I undertook. It was also very tight.

“Perrie I can’t wear this,” I whine, pulling the dark blue fabric downwards, trying to pry it away from my body. “I’ll die of suffocation in this.” I continue, looking with distaste at my reflection wearing the puffy dress, this last one which could’ve bought me more than a month of food.  

“It won’t be for long. You’ll change dress after your lunch Miss Annabelle.”

I’m stunned.

“How many dress changes am I going to have per day exactly?” I ask carefully, scared of her answer.

“About five to six times, depending on your agenda.”

“Because I have an agenda?!” I exclaim.

The blonde girl very visibly flinches beside me.

“I’m-m-m so-rry Miss. I-I-I just assumed Sir Louis w-w-would’ve told you.” Perrie stutters.

“Hey I’m not angry,” I try to calm her. “I’m just surprised that’s it... He just threw me inside all this royal stuff without much of a warning.” I huff, tugging on the dress once more. “And Perrie how many times in the last hour have I told you not to call me Miss Annabelle? You can simply call me Anna.”

“I’m sorry, Anna.”

I smile reassuringly, before facing the mirror once more. I exhale loudly, the shoes in my feet killing me. “I’m taking them off.” I decide, bending down with difficulty to undo them.

“You shouldn’t try to do this alone, especially not with a dress this big. I’ll do it for you.” The blonde proposes, kneeling to help me.

“Thanks.”

I sigh in content as soon as they’re off, the cold surface of the ceramic tiles under my bare feet reminding me of the chilliness of the floor at home.

Zayn walks in a second later.

“It’s time for lunch.” He informs, walking over to where Perrie and I were. “Perrie, the Prince asks you prepare Lady Annabelle’s next dress and make sure her room is ready. He also wants you to tell Amy and Eleanor to start preparing Prince Niall’s and Prince Harry’s rooms, as they shall be coming in less than a week.”

Perrie nods and leaves, while Zayn hands me his arm.

“Am I supposed to take it or...?”

“Yes Miss Annabelle that’s the point.”

“Please... Don’t call me that. It’s annoying.” I frown, hooking my arm with his uncertainly.

“I’m sorry but I have no choice in the matter.” Zayn shrugs, leading me outside the dressing room. The sound of my feet on the tiles resonates through the hallway, making me self-conscious.

“You aren’t wearing shoes... Are you?” Zayn asks, shutting his eyes in disbelief.

“They we’re killing my feet a―”

Less than a second later, the floor is rushing towards my face, the cause being my feet tripping over the dress’s heavy material.

Zayn catches me easily, and pulls me back up with a scowl on his face.

“Your shoes were there to make the space between the bottom of your lovely dress and the floor a little higher, reducing the chances of you tripping and breaking your neck like you almost did.” The dark boy looks at me up and down. “You okay? Not too shaken up?”

“I’m fine given the circumstances.” I answer, watching nervously as Zayn led me to a set of grand doors. I could hear Louis on the other side, as well as another man, arguing.

“You’ll have to learn that everything has a purpose here.” He explains, sighing loudly. “Make sure nobody notices your lack of footwear okay? And everything will be just fine.”

I gulp as he pushes me through the doors.


	5. Royal Behaviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's a little short :$

“You’ll have to learn that everything has a purpose here.” Zayn explains, sighing loudly. “Make sure nobody notices your lack of footwear okay? And everything will be all right.”

I gulp as he pushes me through the doors.

I’m scared to look, but I do.

Right across the room, at the end of the massive table, is the king.

I can’t help it. I freeze in fear. Mother had always warned me to be wary of him more than any of the other royal figures of the family. And there I was, about to eat lunch in his company.

“Annabelle?” Louis says from beside his father, a little annoyed. Clearly it’s not the first time he calls upon me. “Love come and take a seat.” He continues, motioning the seat in front of him. Beside the king. “Now.” The blue-eyed boy urges.

Terrified, I nod, not able to pronounce words. I start walking, only to be stopped by a powerful voice.

“Excuse him?” The king bellows, ticked off. “How dare you?! When a royal figure tells you something, you apologize and you do it!”

“I-I-I’m sorry,” I blabber tensely, carefully making my way to the seat facing Louis’s.

“Father calm down. Please. It’s her first day after all.” Louis huffs.

“I did not ask for your opinion, son.” He spits back dryly.

My heart is beating through my ears, and half-heartedly, I look at Louis for reassurance. I need someone to tell me I won’t get killed if I sit beside the king.

His eyes meet mine briefly and he nods subtly, before starting a new conversation with his father.

“So Charlotte told me Harry and Niall we’re coming soon?” He starts tentatively.

“Do you have absolutely no respect for royalty?” The older man booms harshly. He’s like a ticking bomb. “The two young lads have titles. It’s not because you have one too that you can rid them of theirs! Sometimes I think you are not worthy or royalty! You’re a shame to this family.”

I shudder, sliding my dress under my bum before taking a seat beside him. _Zayn was right. Louis’s father really is mean with him._

“And you!”

I jump as Louis’s father addresses to me.

“You ungrateful little girl. You are not worthy of a royal title either!” He states, standing up. “That’s it I’m done!” The king states, leaving Louis and I alone.

There’s a few seconds of silence before Louis speaks.

“Why aren’t you wearing shoes?” He says calmly, playing with the food in his plate. I frown. _How does he even know?_

“Well they―”

“You know what? I don’t even want to hear it Annabelle.” He snaps.

_Then why ask the question?_

“Just eat. And then after that, we’ll be picking out the wedding dress.”

“But why―”

“Don’t talk. Eat. I’m speeding up the wedding. The happier the king‘ll be, the better.”

Avoiding his gaze at all costs, I start taking small bites of my plate, thinking about how my family couldn’t even afford half of what I was eating as a simple entrée.

 

*****

 

“No that one is ugly.” Louis shakes his head while looking at what feels like the hundredth dress.

“Don’t I get a say in this?” I state angrily as Perrie walks around to help me down the little bench again.

“Nope.”  He stretches in the sofa in front of me.

I feel like punching him in the face, but I’m so constricted in the dress I don’t dare try, letting myself get dragged back to the changing room by Perrie.

“He’s really getting on my nerves.” I mutter to her as I get out of the giant white dress and into a new one.

The maid stays silent, but nods softly. _Of course, she can’t insult him verbally; she’ll be fired if she’s heard._

“How does this one feel?” She asks after she’s done zipping the back of yet another dress. She arranges the bottom a little, letting the fabric pool around my legs.

“Like I can actually breathe.” I say, looking down at it.

 It wasn’t bad. Not too big, not too tight. _At least this way I reduce the risks of falling over the material..._ The front was flowered starting from the left strap down the front and the bottom of the dress was made of different layers of soft fabric.

“He better like that one.” I huff, walking out the changing room and onto the little bench in front of him.

The prince stays silent, pursing his lips as he looks at me up and down, before standing up and walking around me.

“So?” I frown.

“What do _you_ think about it?” he counters.

“I like it.”

“Because you’re tired of trying dresses or because you really do like it?” He probes.

“Both,” I answer carefully.

“Well I don’t like all of it.”

My shoulders drop in despair.

“Annabelle stand straight.”

Reluctantly, I listen to him.

“Perrie could you fetch the seamstress?” The blue-eyed boy continues.

I notice he doesn’t say please.

“Yes Sir.” Perrie nods, leaving Louis and I together.

“Why this dress?” I ask. “Why stop on this one? There we’re plenty of others that could’ve worked!”

“Dunno. Why not? Why do _you_ like it?” He retorts, his fingers touching the fabric.

“Because I can breathe and I don’t think I’ll trip over it.” I say.

“Hmm. You already tripped in a dress?” He wonders. “Isn’t your family too poor to afford something like this?” He continues, motioning me.

“Yeah umm...” I weigh my words carefully, stepping off the bench to be on the ground. “When I took off my shoes earlier well I tripped.” I admit.

“Right!” Louis nods, anger slowly mounting. “I wanted to talk to you about that! Why on Earth did you take them off?! Lunch could’ve passed way better if you had kept them on! ”

“They killed my feet alright?!” I reply angrily. “And maybe if your father wasn’t so―”

His hand is suddenly over my mouth.

“Shut it. He can hear you.” He mutters furiously.

I roll my eyes.

“That’s what you think.” I respond once he removes his hand.

“No that’s what I know. It would be very wise for you not to test him. Don’t talk behind his back, or act inappropriately in his presence. Ever.”

Perrie enters a few seconds later with whom I guess is the seamstress.

“Sir? You asked for me?”

Louis takes a step away from me, warning still in his eyes.

“Yes I’d like you to improve this dress a bit... make it more royal.” Louis nods towards me. “I was thinking of lengthening the bottom a bit so the train is longer.”

The seamstress nods. “About how much longer?”

Louis cocks his head sideways, thinking.

“The length of her waist to her feet.” He decides.

I look at him crossly.

“It’s like you want me to lose my footing.” I huff as the seamstress walks over to me and starts measuring.

“Well if you do, I’ll be there to catch you princess.” He winks. “But I strongly doubt you will, because this time you’ll be wearing shoes and if I have to nail them to your feet, I will.”

“No nailing will be necessary,” I mumble.

“Good. Now come on it’s been a busy morning. Let’s get you out of that dress, I’ll show you the room you’ll be sleeping in before the wedding.” He smiles. “Because after that, we’re sleeping together remember.”

“God help me, this is going to be hell,” I mutter, shuddering.

“What was that?” His tone takes a dangerous edge.

“Nothing.”

 

*****

 

“Good morning princess!” Louis chants as he enters my room.

I had spent a little more than a week at the castle and I still didn’t understand why the royal family had to be morning people. Even I, when I needed to help mom in the morning, didn’t have to wake up this early.

I shiver as Louis pulls the sheets off my body.

“Go away.” I groan, digging my face in my pillow.

“Annabelle stop acting like a child. We have a lot of stuff to do today.”

“We always do.”

“Well today is going to be different. Must I remind you that the wedding is tomorrow? Harry and Niall are coming today.” Louis points out.

_Just great. Two other pompous bastards to annoy me._

“I don’t care.” I huff.

“Well you should because your behaviour will determine if you family is invited or not to the wedding.” He says simply.

My blood boils in my veins. _My family, my family, my family god dammit!_

“Can you quit threatening me with my family?!” I burst, sitting up brusquely in my bed. “It’s okay! I get it! You have power over me! Over everybody! Just stop reminding me!”

“Enough with the tantrums! I was just being polite here...Don’t you want to see your siblings? Check if they’re still alive or something?” Louis sneers.

The thought horrifies me more than anything.

“You’re a monster!” I seethe, voice shaking.

“Then tame me.” He responds calmly, challenge burning in his eyes. “I dare you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda lost with this... any pointers :$ And btw thanks so much for all your positive vibes concerning my sister... it's been a rough couple of weeeks and your comments just warmed my heart and made them better. love ya tons! X


	6. Not Ready

“You’re a monster!” I seethe, voice shaking.

“Then tame me.” He responds calmly, challenge burning in his eyes. “I dare you.”

I grind my teeth together, and glare at him, swallowing back a heated response.

He smirks.

“That’s what I thought. Now come on, let’s get you in your morning gown and feed you breakfast. Like I mentioned a few seconds ago, today will be a very busy day.” The prince ends.

Precisely two hours later, I was washed, dressed and fed, waiting with Louis in the entrance hall for Prince Niall of Iregar and Prince Harry of Stoneshire.

“Remember Princess, the key word is behave.” Louis whispers in my ear as someone announces their arrival. “And try to smile, please.” He adds, seeing my sour face.

Rolling my eyes, I reluctantly put a smile on my face as two groups of men arrive. One of the groups was a mass of green and silver, while the other was coloured red and black.  I assumed the people walking at the front we’re the Princes, but I couldn’t be sure. The prince of the green mass seemed a little ticked off, gazing between Louis and I while the other had a smile on his face.

As far as I could see, there was only one girl within the crowd, and her arm was locked around the prince of the red and black cluster.

“Loueh!” The curly-haired man smiles while approaching us, the girl still latched around his arm. He seemed only a few years younger than Louis.

“Harold!” Louis moves to greet him, tugging me along.

“How are you doing mate?” The green-eyed man, Harold, continues.

Seriously uninterested, I start placing things together in my mind. _So if this is Prince Harry, the other one is Prince Niall..._

“Pretty good, pretty good. I see my parents were right when they said you’d get married first?” Louis chuckles, motioning the blonde girl with his head.

“I guess they were.” Harry shakes his head in disbelief before presenting the blonde beauty beside him. “This is Élodie Styles.”

 “It’s my pleasure to meet you,” the teal-eyed princess bows, her voice a soft whisper. Not once does she lift her head to look at us in the eyes.

I’m perplexed, oppositely to both men beside me.

_I wonder if she’s here willingly or unwillingly like me..._

“The pleasure is all mine,” Louis grins, taking her hand and kissing the top of it. “Élodie? That doesn’t sound like a very common name for someone born in Stoneshire.”

“She’s from the French part of the quarter.” Harry supplies before the girl can even care to elaborate on her origins herself. “And who, may I ask, is this beautiful bride-to-be?”

I start to answer but Louis beats me to it.

“This is Annabelle.” Louis presents, gesturing me.

My mind goes blank for a second. _Should I do like Élodie? Or should I introduce myself normally? Am I supposed to even do something?_

“Annabelle?” Louis elbows me lightly, pulling me out of my mental debate.

“Oh I’m sorry hi,” I get out awkwardly, waving my hand a little in a usual fashion. I can practically feel Louis face-slapping himself mentally but I shrug it off. _It’s his fault. He should’ve told me how to present myself beforehand._

The atmosphere being slightly uncomfortable, I look around only to notice the green and silver crowd is nowhere to be seen.

“Where’s the other prince? Prince Niall?” I enquire. As soon as I feel Louis stiffening beside me, I know I shouldn’t have asked the question.

“Annabelle would you please quit being nosy?” He huffs.

Harry, on the other hand, laughs.

“Mate, live a little! Your father’s not around...”

“You can never be too sure,” The blue-eyed boy denies under his breath, looking around. He squeezes my arm.

“He’s paranoid.” Harry chuckles to me. “Nialler’s probably just a little jealous... He hasn’t found his girl yet.” He explains. “Don’t worry about his annoyed aura though. It’ll wear off. He’s loads of fun at parties.” The Prince of Stoneshire reassures.

_Should I be happy about that or not? I don’t even know the boy._

“Zayn?” Louis calls out suddenly, shooting me a sideways glance.

I jump as the dark boy pops out of a corridor, and hastily comes to join us.

“Sir?”

“Zayn!” Harry lets go of Élodie’s arm and envelops him into a manly hug. “It’s been awhile!”

I watch their exchange with interest.

“It has indeed Prince Harry. Your last stay at the castle does go up to eight years ago.” Zayn nods, a smile on his lips. “You’ve grown up well Sir.” He adds.

“And you’re even more stuck up than before... What’s wrong with the two of you?” The red and black prince frowns, looking back and forth between Louis and Zayn. “Last time we saw each other, there weren’t any manners needed. We were friends and we still are.”

“Last time you were ten and I was twelve. I guess we grew up.” Louis answers simply. _So Louis used to be fun?_

“Louis you can grow up without having to resemble to your father―”

“Harry I do not wish to receive counsel from you. Please.” The older boy cuts swiftly. He pauses, his eyes meeting mine.  “Zayn can you bring Annabelle to Perrie? She has a fitting to attend to in a couple minutes. I want you to stay with her and make sure things go smoothly. I’ll take Harry and Élodie to their respective quarters and check on Niall.”

Zayn nods and takes my arm, but I shrug out of his grasp, clutching Louis’s instead.

“No please Louis.”

He looks down at me, surprised. “What?”

“I did about twenty in the last week, all for the wedding and the after parties and all kinds of ceremonies.” I protest. “I think I’ve tried on more than enough things for the rest of my life.”

“Annabelle this isn’t debatable. Zayn, take her away please.”

I scowl as Louis turns his back to me, leading Harry and Élodie away. Just as they’re about to disappear in the hallway, I see Élodie turn around to look at me. I think she almost smiled. _Well that’s a little odd._

“Come on Anna,” The dark-haired boy sighs, tugging me with him in the other direction.

 

*****

 

“The Prince asked that you be wearing one of these sets under your wedding dress.”

“No way. He’s bloody mad if he thinks I’m wearing one of those.” I state, eyeing with strong distaste the lingerie Perrie was handing me.

“It’s really funny how you always seem to think you have a say in things.” Zayn chuckles, leaning on the changing room’s doorframe.

“Go away.” I retort.

“No. Louis told me to make sure you’d listen to his demands and that’s what I’m doing.”

I glare at him.

“You do know I am superior to you, right.” I snap, annoyed.

He lifts his brow, advancing towards me.

“Oh so you also decide when you’re a princess and when you’re not?” He makes a chiding sound, looking at me directly in the eyes. “Sweetheart things don’t work that way. Either you accept your title, which won’t be given to you until tomorrow at dusk, or you don’t. But right now, you are a simple peasant. All of the people here are superior to you. You listen to them without any witty comebacks, understood?”

Zayn is towering over me by the time he’s finished.

I gulp softly as I look up at him, before taking a step backwards to breathe.

“Annabelle am I clear?” he repeats. I stare at him silently for a couple seconds, arguing with myself on whether or not I should piss him off.

“Yes Zayn,” I finally let out.

“Good.” He nods. “Now do what Louis told you to do, and try the lingerie. I’ll be by the door. Perrie, you come and get me if she doesn’t.” The amber-eyed boy ends, shutting the door of the changing room behind him.

Reluctantly, I take a look at the different underwear, stopping at the black pieces.

“Won’t they be visible under a white dress?” I enquire, pointing the jet black bra and panties, hoping to get rid of some of the more provocative choices.

“They won’t show. Your corset will be thick enough.” Perrie supplies.

“Great.” I huff. I gaze at the items once more. “What about the bra straps? They’ll all show under my dress: it only has one band going over my shoulder.”

“Just this morning, some transparent and skin-coloured straps were provided for exactly this purpose.”

I groan.

“There’s no way out of this, is there?”

“I’m afraid not Miss.”

 

 

*****

 

I suck in a breath as Perrie ties the corset tightly around my chest.

Today was the day. I barely slept last night and mainly kept in my room, mostly because I was way too stressed to go out and risk meeting Louis. I had a feeling I would accidentally yell at him and ruin my chances of seeing my family on this appalling day.

Not long after lunch, Louis had instructed a couple maids to help me prepare for the ceremony. A couple hours later, my hair and make-up was done, the only thing left to do being the putting of the dress.

“Am I meant to breathe in this? Because if not, well it’s doing its job.” I gasp once she’s done lacing my back.

“It’s only supposed to help you have a straight posture.” She answers, before walking across the room and opening the bag containing my wedding dress.

“And increase my cleavage.” I add, looking down. I shudder.

“It’s not...” She pauses, looking at me. “That bad.”

Shaking her head, she hands me the dress. With her help, I slip into the soft material. It feels heavier than last time.

“Why doesn’t it seem like it’s the same dress?” I frown, lifting it a bit as I try rotating my hips left and right.

“Your corset is tighter than the actual dress.”

“Oh right. Last time I was allowed to have oxygen.” I nod, gazing at myself in the mirror. I feel guilty admiring the final outlook. There was a Princess in the mirror, and it wasn’t me.

Her golden hair was tied into a half updo; the lower part curled into beautiful circlets and the upper part holding up with complicated strands hair overlapping each other, pinned and held together by a brooch. _I bet just the brooch could feed more than one family for more than a month._

My heart clenching in pain, I stop staring at my reflection, tossing one of my strands of hair aside.

“What’s left to put on?”

“Here. There’s the garter, jewelry, tiara and veil and last but not least shoes and then you’re ready. ”

“I’ll never be ready.” I shake my head, taking the earrings and necklace from her hands and putting them on while she slid the garter up my leg.

“Prince Louis isn’t that bad... He actually has a couple wedding gifts for you today.” Perrie admits, placing the delicate tiara on the top of my head before arranging the veil.

“The best wedding gift he could ever give me is my freedom. Freedom from him.”

Perrie stays silent, pulling out a pair of high heels embroidered with diamonds out of a box. I grimace slipping them on.

“I have a feeling I’ll trip, and twist my ankle.”

“You still have a couple minutes... you could practice walking around,” she proposes.

Approving the idea, I try moving here and there in the room, the heavy material pulling my waist downwards at every single step taken. I step on the fabric repeatedly and end up pulling the dress’s train towards me multiple times.

“Why does it have to be so long? It wasn’t last time.”

“Must I remind you that the seamstress lengthened it?” _True._

At that moment, Zayn enters my room.

“Are you ready Annabelle? Everybody has arrived, the wedding is about to start.”

A pit forms into my stomach.

“No. No Zayn I’m not ready to bind myself to one of the only legal forms of slavery left.”

“Yes she is,” Perrie contradicts.

“Good.” The dark-haired boy ignores my comment completely. “So you have two main things to focus on tonight.” Zayn presses. “First, you don’t make a scene. The marriage is going to happen whether you like it or not which means you are the only one responsible for the positive or negative nature of the consequences. Also, try to seem happy please? Someone this beautiful should look happy.”

“What if I’m not happy?” I say, taking no notice of his compliment.

Something like guilt flashes momentarily in his eyes, but disappears just as quickly.

“I said seem. You decide if you want to be.” He shrugs, before hooking his arm into mine. “Come on, it’s time to go. They’re waiting for us.”

My heart beats quicker and quicker as we walk down the corridor and towards the Great Hall, where the wedding would take place. We stop at the door.

“Zayn I can’t do this.”

Zayn’s eyes meet my nervous ones. He squeezes my arm reassuringly. “Take a deep breath Annabelle. It’s not like you’re about to be executed.”

_Well it sure feels like it._

“Wait until the doors open okay? I need to join Louis up front. See you soon,” Zayn whispers, leaving me all alone.

_I should make a run for it. Right now. Run home. Grab my family and flee Headow forever. Never look back._

I feel nauseous; my vision blurry as the distinct sound of people rising is heard.

I jump as the doors are pulled open. My breathing is rapid. _You should run Annabelle._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! Lemme know if your like it or not! X


	7. The Wedding

I jump as the doors are pulled open. My breathing is rapid. _You should run Annabelle._

Just as I’m about to actually go with my plan, I freeze.

I blink a couple times in incredulity. About half-way down the alley, are Leah and Finn, dressed in clothes so expensive we would’ve never dared to even look at. Leah’s throwing little petals on the floor, looking happy as ever, while Finn seems to be the ring-bearer, walking proudly beside his twin sister.

 _They’re here? They’re here! Oh my God they’re here._ A string of emotions pass through me simultaneously, from surprise to happiness to dread.

My eyes automatically search for my mothers’ in the large crowd. I don’t see her. Something similar to dread presses suddenly on my chest. _If she’s not with Leah and Finn, then where is she?_

I can’t dwell on the thought much longer, the sound of the traditional wedding march filling my ears. It’s my cue to start advancing. My head starts pounding, my heart thumping as quickly as a hummingbird’s wings. No. Not already.

My gaze meets Zayn’s at the end of the aisle, before falling upon Louis cerulean orbs. I can’t help it. Tears start flooding my eyes. I was going to _marry_ him. The Prince. A man I barely know. A man who took me away from my family. A man who’d starve my family if I wasn’t smiling right now.

Inhaling shakily, I wipe my tears with the back of my hand. _I need to be strong._ I start moving forwards, forcing my mouth to break into a happy smile.

As I focus solely on smiling and putting one foot in front of the other, I’m deaf. Every sound around me is dulled to a low hum, almost non-existent as I make my way to Louis. _Don’t trip. Don’t fall. Keep smiling._

Almost too soon, I’m facing him. He takes my hand and kisses it, before sliding it into his. I bet he could tell I was shaking as he leaned to whisper in my ear.

“You’re doing just fine Annabelle... Just breathe,” He murmurs, squeezing my hand in what was certainly meant as a reassuring manner. Only the action makes me feel even more terrified. I exhale softly, nodding a little to mask my anxiety.

“Ladies and gentlemen of great importance, we are reunited today to celebrate the union of Prince Louis William Tomlinson of Headow with Lady Annabelle Hearst of Headow. May their love be accepted...”

I lose track of the rest of the priest’s speech in a matter of seconds, feeling unwell.

The air around me suddenly feels thicker and my palms get clammy. My corset seems to tighten around my torso and I start to lose focus. _I can’t faint. He’d kill me._

“This alliance will change Lady Annabelle’s title to Princess Annabelle Tomlinson of Headow...”

I blink a couple times, trying to keep conscious as I hear clapping. My breathing is slightly raspy. _I’m a princess now._

“The ring bearer shall now bring the rings.”

My head snaps up to see my younger brother in his little tuxedo, walking up to us with the small pillow holding the rings. My insides tear painfully. I want to hug him, ask him about mum, but I don’t, forced to watch Louis grin and take both rings off the golden cushion. He hands me the one I’m supposed to place on his finger, gently ushering Finn back to his seat with Leah.

I tear my gaze off my siblings as the priest starts talking again.

"The wedding ring is a symbol of eternity. It is an outward sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two hearts in endless love. And now as a token of your love and of your deep desire to be forever united in heart and soul, you, Prince Louis William Tomlinson, may place a ring on the finger of your bride." 

The blue-eyed boy takes my left hand carefully, lifting it up to slide the diamond ring on my finger.

"Annabelle, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you," He says, his eyes meeting mine. 

"By the same token Princess Annabelle Hearst, you may place a ring on the finger of your groom." 

My throat clenches as I utter the words I had forcefully practiced so many times beforehand.

"Louis, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you," I say, a lone tear trickling down my cheek.

“Bless, O Lord, the giving of these rings, that they who wear them may abide together in your peace and grow in one another's eyes," The minister continues. “Prince Louis, in committing yourself to Princess Annabelle, you must promise to continue to be sensitive to her needs and to listen when she explains their nature. You must promise to be there when she needs you and to do everything in your power to insure her security, happiness and peace of mind. You must promise to share with her your joy of living and be a loving companion. Do you so promise?” 

“I do.” 

All I could think of was lies, lies, lies.

“Princess Annabelle, in committing yourself to Prince Louis, you must promise to continue to be sensitive to his needs and to listen when he explains their nature. You must promise to be there when he needs you and to do everything in your power to insure his security, happiness and peace of mind. You must promise to share with him your joy of living and be a loving companion. Do you so promise?” 

“I do.” 

_There you go. I said the two words that would bind me to Louis forever._

“You are now as your hearts have always known: Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the Bride!”

 _Kiss?!_ I look at Louis fearfully. I had never kissed anyone before.

He on the other hand, didn’t seem at all fazed by my nervous expression. His arm encircles my hip, the other placing itself behind my head. And then suddenly, I’m tugged towards him, my weight shifting so he’s supporting me. I’m still holding his hand, scared to fall. Our eyes lock for mere seconds, before we’re kissing. My heart skips a beat.

It was very brief, though it felt nice. I actually liked it.

I’m breathless once we stand straight again, acclaimed by the hundreds of people around us. He kisses my cheek, pulling me to him as we turn around to face the guests. Bells chime loudly.

A warm feeling spreads throughout my body as I look at the Great Hall, the taste of his lips against mine seeming permanent and _good_. _I’m now married to Louis Tomlinson._ And with that thought, I feel miserable.

 

*****

 

“Congratulations on your wedding,” Yet another guest tells us. I thank him, and Louis squeezes my hand thankfully from beside me. I stand entranced for a second, staring at the array of colours before me; a series of different gowns twirling around in the room. A small orchestra was playing in the corner as the visitors talked to each other gleefully, most of them with a glass of champagne in hand.

Louis and I had already had had our first dance as a couple, and I was glad that was over. I was a horrible dancer.

“I’m so happy you’ve decided to act properly for once,” He mumbles into my hair after a lady wishing us happiness leaves. Kissing the top of my head, he turns to look at the Ballroom, identically to me.

“I didn’t really have a choice,” I tell him, placing a strand of my hair behind my ear.

“You did in fact. You chose to make this a pleasant evening, rather than a menacing one. Trust me; you’ll be delighted to have done things the trouble-free way,” He continues quietly as someone else arrives.

“Wonderful wedding! Congratulations Your Majesties!”

“Thank you,” I smile, reluctantly hooking my arm around Louis’s as he shakes his hand.

“I hope you do know you stole my first kiss,” I state softly once the man leaves.

“I didn’t steal it. You gave it to me,” he beams. “You kissed me back.”

“Because I had to.”

“If you really hadn’t wanted it, you wouldn’t have kissed me back.”

 “Do you know where my mother and siblings are?” I counter, not in the mood to acknowledge what he just said. He sighs loudly, passing his hand in his hair once. He searches around the room with his eyes and I see him stop on Zayn. Louis nods in his direction, and the dark boy nods back and heads for the doors at the end of the Ballroom.

“There they are,” The Prince says, motioning the doors as Zayn opens them.

Indeed, my mother makes her appearance in a beautiful red gown, her dark hair tied in something much more complicated and sophisticated than her usual messy bun. Holding her hands, were Leah and Finn, the latter still in his adorable tuxedo and my sister in a baby pink dress made for a princess, her hair also beautifully coiffed.

“Can I?” I plea Louis, letting go of his arm for the first time tonight. “Please.”

“It’s part of your wedding gift Princess... so go ahead,” He grins.

I beam and grab the sides of my dress, making my way towards them.

“Belle!”

The twins yell excitedly, letting go of our mother’s hands to come to me. I crouch to the floor not caring about my dress as they jump into my arms.

“Hey there lil’ shrubs!” I say, holding them tightly. “You two are so beautiful tonight!” I continue, pulling away to take a good look at them.

“You more pretty,” Leah giggles, touching my dress.

“You know that’s not true,” I grin. “Who bought you thins beautiful princess dress Leah?” I ask her.

“Pwince Louis! I’m a princess like you tonight!”

“Yes you are Leah. You’re always a princess. The most beautiful princess,” I say, hugging her again.

“Did you see me today Belle? I bought rings for you!” Finn claps excitedly.

“Yes Finn you _brought_ me rings,” I nod.

“And Pwince Louiiee told me to be a big boy and no talk during wedding. I didn’t!”

“Me too!” Leah laughs.

“Good job,” I cheer. “High-five!” I say, holding both my hands up. The twins eagerly tap into them

I stand as my mother approaches us. “Mom.” I breathe, enveloping her into a tight hug. My eyes start itching as tears threaten to fall.

“How are you Annabelle?” I can feel her smiling in the hug as she rubs my back soothingly.

“I’m dealing with this... how are _you_?” I respond, wanting to push my case away. “Why weren’t you at the wedding Mom?” I enquire, voice shaking. “I was scared Mom. I didn’t know what to think.”

“Shhh Anna I was alright,” She tells me, still rubbing slow circles in my back. When I was younger, she used to do that a lot when I was nervous or worried. “I was there, you just didn’t see me.”

“But you weren’t with Finn and Leah,” I protest, breaking the hug.

“We are big kids. We can take care,” Finn frowns.

“I was a couple rows back since I was deemed less important,” My mother supplies, ruffling Finn’s hair.

My blood boils.

“Well I think you were the most important one out there,” I huff, turning to look angrily at Louis. The blue-eyed man was talking with Prince Harry and Élodie, oblivious to my hateful glare.

“Mom! I wanna go dance!” Leah declares, pulling the bottom of my mothers’ dress.

“Me too!” Finn approves. My mother’s hand rests on my arm.

“Remember Annabelle... Be polite with the royal family members... I know it’s not always fun, but it could be worse, believe me,” She tells me very seriously, her eyes drifting from me to my new husband. “I love you Annabelle and I don’t want you to end up hurt.”

I grimace. _What did she know exactly?_

I open my mouth to ask her but she’s already leaving for the dance floor, her hands full with the twins. I could tell some people disliked the presence of kids just by their disgusted, but I couldn’t care less. It was my wedding gift after all.

My heart aches as I watch them. They we’re happy now... but it would only be a question of time until that happiness would be ripped away from them ruthlessly.

“Princess Annabelle.”

I turn around upon hearing my name. I come face to face with Prince Niall of Iregar.

“I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Niall Horan, Prince of Iregar,” He says, bowing in front of me. I curtsy.

“Please, call me Annabelle,” I say. I couldn’t stand being called Princess right now when my family was considered as low-life peasants by others.

“As long as you return the favour and call me Niall,” He smirks.

“How can I help you, Niall?”

“I was wondering if I could have the pleasure of having this dance?” The blonde prince asks, handing out his hand.


	8. The Fairest

“I was wondering if I could have the pleasure of having this dance?” The blonde prince asks, handing out his hand. I rapidly gaze at Louis over my shoulder. He’s still talking with Harry and Élodie.

“Why not?” I nod, taking his hand.

Smiling, Niall takes me to the dance floor, his palm joining mine as we place ourselves. My arm slides on his shoulder and his hand descends on my waist.

“I must warn you though; I’m very new to all this so I’m sorry in advance if I happen to step on your feet,” I say as we start swaying to the music.

“You didn’t seem to be a stranger to dancing when you and Louis we’re waltzing earlier,” Niall chuckles, making me spin once. My hand catches his shoulder back to our initial position.

“That’s because I practiced and practiced for days until this day,” I admit, recalling the multiple times I had rehearsed the steps with Perrie in this very same room.

“Well you certainly don’t let your inexperience show,” He compliments.

“Why thank you Niall,” I smile faintly. “That’s very charming of you.”

“Charm is my middle name princess,” He winks.

“Don’t call me that,” I shake my head. “And stop trying to woo me... I’m already married,” I point out, motioning my ring.

Niall cocks his eyebrow upwards, before making me twirl and pulling me closer to him. “Maybe you’re married but something tells me you aren’t happy here,” The boy whispers in my ear. I freeze. “Shhh. Calm down...” He pauses for a second, gazing quickly around. “I want to know though...What makes you unhappy?” He asks, still making us sway to the music.

Not sensing any harm in answering the question, I find myself telling him.

“Louis barely leaves me space for mistakes,” I confess. “I can’t mess up around him.”

“You can’t mess up around his father you mean,” The blonde replies, much more quietly.

“Certainly not,” I nod, letting Niall twirl me once more. “But some days he’s just like his father...” I trail on, placing my hand back on his shoulder. My gaze lands on my family nearby and I find myself looking at them longingly. Niall must’ve seen me because he continues.

“There’s something else you’re not telling me,” the Prince of Iregar probes. _Enough with all the questions._

“Well I’m sorry Niall but I don’t think I’m ready to divulge everything to a man I just met,” I declare, breaking the contact. Not giving him another look, I walk back to Louis, who was now alone.

“What was that with Niall?” The Prince enquires.

“Waltzing,” I respond, keeping my eyes fixed on my family dancing before me.

“Why we’re you _waltzing_ with him?” He enquires, stretching the word waltzing.

“He asked me to dance. I thought it would’ve been impolite to refuse such a nice invitation, especially from a prince,” I reply calmly.

“Would you like to go dancing again?” Louis proposes, holding his hand out. I shake my head.

“I’ve had my share of dancing for the night, thank you.” I refuse, my sore feet agreeing with my statement.

“Sorry Princess, I hadn’t realised I had given you a choice,” He returns very dryly. I’m about to protest but he bends down to whisper menacingly in my ear. “Don’t you even think about making a scene, or Finn and Leah will pay for your mistake,” He breathes. I turn to look at my siblings worriedly.

“Fine,” I agree through clenched teeth, reluctantly placing my hand into his.

“Wise decision,” He approves, leading us to the dance floor. “So what was the subject of you and Niall’s discussion?” Louis enquires once his hand slips to rest on my hips in the traditional dancing position.

“Nothing important,” I respond, avoiding looking directly into his eyes.

“Annabelle...”

“He talked to me about the wedding.”

“Oh did he?” He scoffs.

“Yes,” I say truthfully. “And he also mentioned your father.”

Louis frowns. “He did?” Looking around quickly, he continues. “What did he say?” he whispers in my ear, bringing me closer to him.

“He mentioned the king’s narrow-mindedness for mistakes,” I murmur.

“And why were you two talking about my father on a day like this? On a day that was supposed to be happy?” The Prince demands, scowling.

I hesitate, seeing Niall laughing with a couple of men nearby. His eyes meet mine briefly before I’m gazing into Louis eyes. _Should I tell him?_

“If the truth angers me, the lie will infuriate me,” The blue-eyed prince states, noticing my reluctance to tell him.

“He asked me what made me unhappy here. I told him about your strictness and he replied that you’d gotten it from your father. Then I stated that I had noticed some resemblance between your attitude and your father’s.”

He cocks his eyebrow upwards.

“Because you happen to know my father so well,” He mocks. “Annabelle I forbid you to insinuate anything about him. And don’t you dare compare me to that man again: You have no idea what he’s capable of and let me tell you that it is much worse than what I have done so far,” Louis threatens lowly, before making me spin. The music stops as he catches me, inches from the floor.

“I don’t want you talking to Niall again. Understood?”

I nod.

“Enjoy the rest of the evening while you can,” he murmurs, lifting me back up to my feet before leaving.

I avoid speaking to him for the rest of the night.

 

*****

 

It was well past midnight and the king had just ended the wedding, ordering everyone away.

“Louis where are they?!” I exclaim, not seeing my siblings or my mother anywhere in the departing crowd. Barely a few minutes ago, I had seen the Prince talk to my mother.

“I let one of the maids take care of them for the night,” he answers stiffly, still sending the people out.

“You mean they’re sleeping here?” I say, relieved.

“For one night,” he agrees. “Because it’s part of your gift. After that, they’re out.”

“Out?” I murmur, horrified.

“Annabelle they don’t belong here,” he tells me, almost if he was sorry.

“I don’t either!” I spur. “Louis we can’t just throw them out like that!”

“Annabelle how many times will I have to repeat it? You’re a princess now: you need to stop acting like a child,” he snaps as the grand doors are finally shut. He takes a deep breath, looking at me. “Go wait for me in my room alright? I have to sort out a few things. I’ll come and join you in a few,” he ends, before leaving me alone. Even Zayn isn’t around, unlike the usual.

Exhaling shakily, I grab the hem of my dress and lift it, slowly walking up the main staircase, knowing fully well what we were going to do next. The Prince needed to be married because he needs an heir. A son. _We won’t stop making children until we get a son._ I can’t help the silent tears trickling down my cheeks.

I take my time as I walk down the long halls, gazing at the painting on the walls sadly. I’m stopped in the corridor that led to his room by none other than Prince Niall. Frown engraved deeply into his forehead, he walks over to me.

“Oh my! What’s troubling you Princess?” The blonde enquires, lifting my chin up so I’m gazing directly into his eyes. I bite my lip hard, saying nothing as the tears keep pooling into my eyes.

“Niall he―”

“Annabelle. There you are.”

My blood runs cold as Louis makes an appearance. Niall immediately stops touching me, coughing awkwardly as he backs up one step. _Dear God. It must’ve looked like Niall and I we’re about to kiss._

“That’s twice I’ve found you in his arms,” Louis begins. His fists are clenched in tight fists beside his rigid body. “I thought I had made myself clear earlier,” He continues, looking at me scornfully.

“Lou it’s my fault. I―”

“Niall please; save your breath and spare me your excuses. I think you’ve caused enough trouble for my wife and I tonight,” he silences dryly.

“We weren’t doing anything bad! I was just consoling her!”

“She wasn’t for you to console! Now leave.”

“Louis I couldn’t leave the saddened girl to herself,” Niall persists softly. “That would simply be against all my morals. Yours too if you’re still the friend I grew up with,” The younger Prince debates.

“Niall I said leave us. It would be in your best interest not to stay in Headow for too long, for you are not welcome anymore.” My husband declares.

“It’s crazy how you resemble him Louis,” Niall remarks, disappointed.

“YOU ARE BANISHED!” Louis explodes, face red. “I WANT YOU GONE AT DAWN AND I FORBID YOU TO EVER SET FOOT HERE AGAIN!” Louis ends, pulling me away.

“Louis you can’t just do that!” I utter, seeing Niall’s pained face as Louis screams keep echoing through the castle’s walls.

“Well I just did,” He snaps. I glance back at Niall one last time before I’m shoved into another hallway. The prince leads me to his room wordlessly and shuts the door. “I need a minute to myself,” He grunts, leaving me alone again.

I keep my back pressed to the doors, shaking as I crumble to the floor. His authority frightened me. _He banished Niall for absolutely no valuable reason._ I feel miserable for Niall as I remove my aching heels and place them beside me. _It’s my fault. Everything’s my fault. I shouldn’t have danced with him in the first place. That way, he wouldn’t have gotten attached that easily and he wouldn’t even have bothered to comfort me in the corridor._

Louis comes back a few minutes later, his face and hair wet, his jacket removed and his dress shirt partially open with his tie hanging loose. For a fraction of a second, I find him gorgeous. But the opinion leaves as soon as he opens his mouth.

“I’m sorry you had to see this Princess,” he huffs, passing his hand through his hair. “It had to be done,” he explains, slumping to the ground beside me.

“It didn’t _have_ to be done,” I shake my head. “He only wanted to help me, but he got exiled instead. How that’s fair?” I protest.

“Life’s not fair. You and I are the living proof,” he huffs. “How is it fair that I was born as a Prince and others no? How’s it fair that you get to live a royal life, oppositely to many others?” He questions, his head leaning backwards.

“I don’t want the royalty,” I shake my head.

“And who told you _I_ wanted it?” He counters, the honesty in his eyes piercing into mine.

“Well you certainly do not hate it.”

“Why would I? Why would I purposefully feel bad about being a Prince? I’m already miserable enough with my father; I don’t need to make it worse,” he admits. “I don’t hate it, but I don’t love it either. Like I said, some things _have_ to be done, no matter how painful they may be. Life’s that way,” he sighs.

“But you just banished your _friend_.”

“And a few weeks ago, you abandoned your family,” he retorts. “I don’t know what’s worse.”

His words sting.

“I didn’t have a say in the matter. You did,” I respond, hurt. “You decided to banish him whilst I was forced to come to the castle! Why did you chose me?!”

“This conversation is going in circles,” he ends, standing up. He extends his hand. “Let me help you out of your dress Princess,” Louis proposes.

“No thanks,” I shake my head, denying his hand. “I just want to go back to my room, please?”

“Annabelle tonight is going to happen, whether you like it or not,” he states. “I can make it pleasurable as much as I can make it painful. You make your choice,” he declares, still offering me his hand.

“Louis please. I had an emotionally charged day I don’t need this tonight...”

“No. If I say yes once, you’ll keep delaying it, Annabelle,” he denies, crouching so we’re face to face.

I look at him, eyes wet yet again.

“Don’t cry shhh... Look it doesn’t even have to be long, love,” he coos, tossing one of the loose strands of my hair aside. “I’ll be gentle I promise, as long as you don’t fight me,” Louis continues softly. “But we _have to_ have sex as a married couple tonight. He’ll know if we don’t.”

_He as in his father._

I nod reluctantly, letting him help me up to my feet and in a standing position. He cups my cheek.

“You ready?” He murmurs.

“As I’ll ever be,” I whisper back. As I pronounce these words regrettably, Louis leans in to join our lips, his hand moving to hold the back of my head.

“You’re so beautiful,” the Prince mumbles, his mouth leaving mine to latch itself in the crook of my neck. I let my eyes shut, breath hitching. “My princess,” he pursues, voice sultry.

Awkward by my side, my hands start wandering on him, one of them twisting into his wet strands of hair and the other one, resting inside his dress shirt and onto his warm chest. I suddenly clutch his broad shoulders as he starts sucking a particular spot on my neckline.

“Louis,” I whimper, an unknown feeling spreading through my body.

“I’ve got you.”

My eyes clench tightly shut as I feel his nimble fingers making their way to the zipper behind my back. Even when the dress drops down to the floor, my body is like an oven. I’m hot all over, the corset around my chest suffocating me.

His mouth meets mine again, this time, his tongue probing against my lower lip. I don’t let it in.

“Come on Annabelle,” he encourages, his forehead pressed against mine while his left hand played with the strings of the corset behind my back. He leans in and closes the distance separating us once more, repeating what he had done earlier. I feel tingly all over and let him in. I’m granted the liberation of the tight corset seconds after. Breaking the kiss, I take the time to take a few deep breaths, appreciating the quantity of air I could now inhale.

“That tight?” He cocks his eyebrow upwards, a small smirk plastered on his moist lips.

“Yes,” I reply, practically panting. He laughs and wastes no time taking me to his colossal bed, where he lays me down carefully. My skin is still sizzling, despite the fact I was now in lacy black underwear in front of him. Self-conscious, I move to cover myself but he stops me immediately.

“Don’t. Please. You’re perfect...” he whispers huskily, eyes trailing up and down my body. He proceeds to remove his own shirt and trousers, holding himself up above me in his underpants.

Shamelessly, my eyes roam along his body. He was handsome, there was no denying it. His skin was sun-kissed perfectly due to the long hours of strolling outside and he was well built, his muscles visible but no prominent. His azure eyes glowed in the moonlight, just like his smirk.

Louis’s hand went behind my back and unlatched the top. I can’t help freezing in fear.

“I won’t hurt you,” he murmurs. My heart skips a beat when I feel his digits caress the mounds of flesh on my chest. “So pretty...”

His mouth descends on me, joining my lips for a languorous kiss. I gasp as I feel wetness pooling down below. _That’s not normal._

“Louis stop!” I panic, separating us.

“What? Why?” He blinks, bemused.

“I felt something wet down there, I think I started my period,” I state, almost relieved. He removes my panties and chuckles, placing himself back over me.

“No you’re just aroused,” he purrs, digging his face into my neck, peppering it with kisses.

I whine in surprise as something foreign digs itself in me.

“Louis―”

“Shhh it’s alright...” He reassures in my ear. Judging by his position, I assume it’s his finger that is buried inside. My breath hitches as he moves it back and forth slowly, making a pleasant sensation invade my body. “Is that tolerable?” He enquires.

I shake my head yes and he continues the movement, before squeezing in another digit.

“You’re doing so good Belle,” he coos, keeping up the slow shifting of his fingers.

I find myself letting the nickname slip by, more wetness releasing itself in my lower regions which make goose bumps rise along the surface of my skin. I barely notice his third finger slipping in. I groan as he removes all three digits.

“Take a deep breath okay Annabelle?” He instructs, taking his underpants off. Something much larger than his three fingers is softly pressed as my entrance. I gaze down at his manhood and gulp.

“Louis it’s going to _hurt_ ,” I hiccup, scared stiff.

“I know and I’m sorry...But I won’t move until you tell me to alright Princess?” He replies, a remorseful look in his eyes. I nod and inhale slowly, identically to him.

As I feel him push in carefully, I clutch the sheets tightly between my fingers. I whimper as he passes through a small resistance, forcing tears out of my eyes.

“Hey it’s alright Annabelle I’ve got you,” he whispers in my ear once he’s fully sheathed. It’s as if he cut out a piece of my insides with a blunt knife. I focus on breathing while Louis kisses my tears away, caressing my head and nuzzling inside my neck. “I love you. I don’t deserve you. I’m sorry,” the prince mutters repeatedly, until the pain becomes numb.

“You can move,” I tell him. The first cautious thrust does nothing, and so do the second and the third. The others though, make something grow inside me. As Louis plunges in and out repeatedly, pleasure slowly overrides the numb feeling. Pleasure I’d never thought I’d feel. I find myself moaning.

“Louisss,” I groan, my fingers digging into his shoulders.

“Annabelle,” he grunts lustfully, beads of sweat damping his brown tuft hair. Holding himself with one hand, Louis uses the other to draw specific circles on my sensitive skin. The pleasurable sensation grows and grows until I it’s too much, almost uncomfortable.

“Louissssss!” I shout, shutting my eyes tightly as colors dance in front of me.

“God Annabelleeee,” He groans, emptying himself inside me. Something warm fills me and I shudder. He pulls out and drops beside me on the bed. “I chose you, because you’re the fairest of them all Annabelle,” Louis declares out of breath. “But we’ll talk about that in the morning. Sleep Princess,” he shushes, pulling the sheets over my newly cold body. Exhausted, I fall into slumber as soon as my head hits the pillow.


	9. Compromises

 I wake up to a soft hand caressing my cheek. I blink a couple times, turning to look at the owner’s hand.

“Good morning my dear princess,” Louis sighs, smiling.

“Hey,” I recoil slightly, not liking his closeness. Grimacing, I sit up, eyeing the mess we'd made of his bed. My lower body throbbed in minor pain.

“I asked Perrie to prepare a warm bath for you, Princess. To thank you for being so cooperative last night,” Louis continues.

“Mmhm,” I nod, my stomach twisting unhealthily at the realisation that I really did sleep with him. _And I actually liked it?!_ I start crying, digging my head into a pillow.

“Oh no Annabelle don’t cry,” Louis shushes, scooting closer to me. I flinch when his hand touches my back.

“Please don’t touch me,” I hiccup, hugging the pillow tightly.

“Annabelle...”

I feel him shift to touch me once more.

“Louis please don’t touch me,” I repeat shakily, clutching the sheets to my naked skin. “Please.”

He stays silent for a moment.

“Very well,” he sighs. “This reaction is totally proper given last night’s activities so I will accept your wish and give you some personal space,” he agrees. The weight on the bed shifts as Louis’s body removes itself for it. “Though I want you to remember that we are married and that I have the right to touch you whenever I please. Am I clear, Annabelle?” He continues. I hear the shuffling of clothes.

“Crystal,” I respond, tears streaming down my cheeks. There’s another pregnant silence.

“So I guess I’ll see you for breakfast after your bath,” he ends.

I stay unmoving as I hear his steps leaving the room, before pain and shame come crashing back down on me. _Why? Why did I sleep with him? Why did he make me feel loved?_

“Miss Annabelle? Your bath is ready.”

My face is still stained with tears as I get into the silk bathrobe Perrie hands me and follow her out to the bathroom. My fingers dip into the water briefly.

“Is the temperature okay Princess?”

“It’s Annabelle, Perrie. And I wouldn’t mind if the water was a little colder? Please?” I ask. The baths I used to take at home weren’t as hot as that and it made me uneasy. I watch as the maid nods and adds cold water to the bath.

“Better?” She enquires.

I let my hand sink in the water and nod. That felt more like home.

“Can I be alone, please?” I ask Perrie once I’m finally nestled into the big bath.

“I’ll be right outside the door if you need me,” she acquiesces. Shutting my eyes, I try calming myself down, letting the cool water cradle my body. Too soon though, I’m overcome with another wave of tears. _How could I? How could I sleep with the Prince and like it?! God I wish I was home right now, with Finn, Leah and Mom..._

I’m suddenly struck with worry. _Louis said they’d be kicked out in the morning..._

“Perrie?!” I call, grabbing a towel and stepping out of the bath. She walks in as soon as I call upon her.

“Yes?”

“Do you know anything about my family’s whereabouts this morning?”

“I do believe I’ve seen your younger siblings in the kitchens this morning. They were eating at a small table,” the maid reveals, handing me another towel.

“And what about my mother?”

“I’m sorry, I haven’t heard or seen from her,” Perrie admits. “Maybe you should bring the matter up during your breakfast with your husband?”

My teeth clench at the mention of Louis’s new status. My grimace clearly distresses the maid.

“I’m so sorry Miss if I have offended you―”

“It’s okay Perrie,” I shake my head. “I just need to get used to the term,” I continue, swallowing the lump forming in my throat. “So, breakfast?” I question, changing the subject.

“Your breakfast gown is waiting on the bed. I’ll let Zayn know you’ll soon be ready and he’ll escort you to the Dining Hall,” she elaborates, leading me back to the bedroom. Perrie quickly shuffles out of the room while all I can do is stare at the gown strewn on the bed. The bottom was made of multiple layers of pink fabric; while the top, right under the bustier, was held with a small belt of what I guessed were real gems. The same gems decorated the dress’s two short sleeves. I had worn more sophisticated of course, but the pink dress seemed too refined for a breakfast.

“Do you need help putting it on?”

I jump in fright hearing Perrie’s voice, taken by surprise. _Boy that was fast._

“I’m so sorry again―”

“It’s no problem,” I wave, rubbing my temples.

“Do you wish my help to get prepared?” She repeats.

“Please,” I sigh, passing my hand through my hair. She nods and rapidly helps me dress up, before sitting me in front of a gold-rimmed mirror. I can’t help scowling as I watch myself.

“Something wrong Miss Annabelle?” The blonde asks while arranging my hair.

“I hate knowing I’ll have to change my dress at least four other times today,” I grumble, my fingers clenching the fabric lightly between my fingers. “I mean, why would I need five dresses in a day? One is more than enough. I think it’s even too much. Dresses should be worn on special occasions,” I ramble, looking directly at Perrie. She gives me no answer. _She probably isn’t allowed to complain about how things are done here..._ “Never mind,” I reassure her. She nods, spraying me with a little bit of perfume.

Exhaling, I stand up and slip on the small transparent ballet flats that matched the dress. There’s a soft knock at the door.

Perrie looks at me expectantly.

“What?”

“Princess, are you decent?” comes Zayn’s voice from the other side. _Oh._

“Yeah come in,” I sigh. The door creaks open and Zayn appears.

“Usually, you’d say ‘Yes, you may come in,’ or something more proper than what you just said,” Zayn explains, frowning as he walks towards us. “I think you’ll need etiquette classes...”

“You’re right. Maybe that’d be a good thing,” I agree sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

“Indeed,” The darker boy’s eyes become slits. Without adding anything else though, he hands out his arm for me to take, which I oblige.

He doesn’t say anything else as he walks me to the Dining Hall. Louis is the only one seated as we enter the vast room. He stands up though as soon as he sees me.

“Annabelle,” he beams.

I don’t return it. I can’t help despising everything I see, from the huge, empty table made for thirty guests, to the many flags hung up on the never ending walls, to Louis. The Prince of Headow. My husband.

Zayn lets go of my arm and lets me sit before leaving us alone.

“You’re in a sour mood,” The blue-eyed prince states, sitting down when I’m seated. “I had hoped the bath would calm you...” Louis starts. “But clearly it did nothing other than upset you.”

 As he finishes his sentence, multiple servants come rushing to the table with different foods. There were loads of fruit platters, as well as steaming buns, eggs, bread and many more. In no time at all, there’s a buffet in front of Louis and I, with foods I have never seen in my life. I watch as he helps himself with some raspberries on the table.

“Louis we have to talk,” I declare.

“About?”

“All of this,” I continue, motioning all around.

“All of what? What are the things you hate about my humble abode, sweetheart?”

“I want―”

“If you’re asking to go back home, you’re wasting your breath Princess―”

“I’m not asking to go back home,” I sigh.

“Then, by all means, what can I do for you?”

“We are married, you know that right?” I start awkwardly.

“How can I forget?” He chuckles, taking a bun of bread.

“You remember our vows too? The promise you made?”

Louis stops chewing his food, looking at me with caution.

“Yes. Of course.”

“So you can recall promising to be sensitive and to pay attention to my needs,” I state. He takes a deep breath.

“Yes Annabelle I do have a memory,” he responds, all previous humour gone from his features.

“Well Louis, I need my family, I need comfortable clothes and I need a certain freedom.”

“Annabelle I thought I had made myself clear...” the blue-eyed prince exhales loudly, rubbing his temple with his right hand. “Your family _doesn’t_ belong here. I’m sorry, but I can’t do anything about that. And as for the clothes, I can assure you these dresses are made of the best fabric out there. But I don’t quite understand what you meant by needing a certain freedom. You are always allowed to do as you please, as long as it’s done with appropriate royal behaviour,” Louis trails on. “Now eat.”

“I’m not going to eat,” I shake my head. “Not until I’m content.”

“What do you mean content?” He scoffs. “Annabelle I love you. A lot. But you can’t manipulate me like that.”

“Then I want to make a compromise with you,” I say, picking up a red apple from a basket. “Then I’ll eat. If you’re willing to give, then I’ll give too.”

“I’m not going to make a deal with you.”

“Louis if you want things to work between us, you’re going to have to let me do certain things.”

“I’m listening,” he says carefully.

“First off, these dresses,” I sigh, fingering the pink one on my body.

“What about them?”

“Can I please have only one per day? It’s exhausting to change my clothes five times a day and I really think they should be worn only on special occasions.”

“Princess, every occasion is special when you’re there,” he smiles, taking a sip of water.

“Louis―”

“My answer is no.”

“Then what if I change minimum twice a day, one dress for the morning and another one for the evening?”

“Minimum three dress changes Annabelle. I’m not going lower than that. I can’t go lower than that. My father would notice if you didn’t have a different dress for every meal.”

I pout a little.

“Three dress changes and only two on weekends, unless there’s a special occasion,” he proposes.

“Fine,” I huff. “Three dresses during weekdays, two during weekends unless there’s a special occasion. I can live with that.”

He smiles.

“One thing done... ”

“Could I maybe make some of my dresses?” I ask. “I’m quite good with a string and a needle.”

Louis frowns, pondering the thought.

“Okay,” he agrees. “I’ll have Perrie bring some fabric to the boudoir and you’ll be able to work there during your leisure hours. But,” he holds a finger up, “I need to approve it. Whatever ‘it’ is. I don’t want you strolling around in rags.”

 I acquiesce, rolling the apple in my hands.

“Can you take a bite please? Just so I’m sure you’ll really eat?”

Reluctantly, I bite in the fruit.

“Pleased?” I enquire.

“Very. Now what else deranges you?”

“Freedom.”

“I don’t have much myself Annabelle, so I can’t give you more than I have,” he sighs.

“What if I want to go to town?”

“You are welcome to go, as long as Zayn, me, or any guard accompanies you. And my father has this strict rule that forbids us from going more than once per week, or else he’ll...” he stops short, looking at me with wide eyes.

“Or else he’ll what?”

“Or else he’ll nothing Anna... Just don’t go disobeying him please.”

“I’m not a villager anymore, what can he do to me?”

“Annabelle please,” he inhales deeply. “I ask that you don’t go disobeying him.”

“Okay I won’t,” I respond, taking another bite out of the apple. “Now about my family―”

“Annabelle I said the matter was closed!” He explodes, slamming his fist on the table. I jump in surprise.

“Please Louis just hear me out,” I try. “What if they work as domestics in the castle?”

“I’ve tried already but your siblings are too young to be of use,” Louis gets out. _He’s tried?!_

“But I can’t simply send them back in our home!” I protest. “It was falling to pieces when I left, it can’t have gotten much better!”

“Annabelle I’m so sorry but I can’t keep them here.”

“I’ll do anything Louis! I’ll try to love you back, make you happy and be a good little princess, anything!” I plea.

“The best I could do, for now, is let you send them stuff that you’d have to bring yourself, once a week.”

“I’ll take that,” I nod rapidly. “If you let me bring them food, clothes, something, I promise I’ll keep my mind open about trying to love you back.”

A small smile draws itself on his lips.

“So we have a deal?”

“We have a deal,” I approve.

“Good,” he sighs. “Well that went well,” he beams, taking another sip of water before biting a loaf of bread. “Are you content enough now to eat more than an apple?” He enquires.

“I’m not very hungry honestly,” I admit. “I’m not used to having this much food on the table.”

He nods.

“Finish your apple, grab a bun and I’ll let you be excused from breakfast.”

After doing as asked, I stand up, Louis doing the same.

“Would you like to come visit the gardens? I realise I haven’t let you in on all the castle’s little wonders,” Louis proposes, handing out his arm from me to take.

“Sure.” Hooking my arm into his, I let him lead me outside. “When are you going to kick them out?” I whisper once we’re in the courtyard.

“I managed to keep them here until after lunch... You’ll be able to bid them goodbye then,” he answers. _My mood drops a little. I don’t want to say my goodbyes... The first time was hard enough._

If Louis did realise my mood change, he doesn’t mention it.

“I don’t know if Perrie has let you in on the next few days events but―”

“She hasn’t.”

Louis pauses in mid-step, looking at me.

“You mustn’t interrupt when I’m talking. Interrupting is rude.”

“Sorry.”

He shakes his head, resuming our walking. “It’s not a serious fault... Just try to avoid it when you can alright?”

I nod.

“Good. So as I was saying, we have a pretty charged up week. I have a very important meeting this afternoon, so either Zayn or Harry and his wife will be able to keep you company, unless you’d prefer otherwise. Tomorrow, we present you to the people. It’s a small ceremony. Nothing too big, but the people of Headow ought to see their Princess. Is that alright so far?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Overmorrow, I’m turning 20 so there will probably big party, but after that, we’re leaving for a short honeymoon in one of our fellow kingdoms. I might have other important meetings I’ll have to attend in between all that due to the recent tensions with Iregar.”

_Right. Niall’s Kingdom. I wonder why._

“Anyways, here are the gardens, princess,” he says, pushing the doors of an iron gate open. He motions for me to go in. As I carefully step through, I immediately smell the different flowers. The gardens are vast, spreading gracefully out in the open. Blotches of color are beautifully spread here and there, forming a path that lead to a stunning fountain that’s surrounded by a pond with plenty of water lilies. Different types of trees are also strewn around the gardens, almost as if they are circling them. Stone benches sat peacefully under some trees and in front of the fountain.

“It’s grand, isn’t it?”

“It is,” I agree. “Who takes care of it?”

“Gardeners mostly. I come by also when I feel like it. Father wanted to get rid of it but I couldn’t let him destroy what my mother had spent her time creating,” he answers, his face turning sour for half a second. Zayn had mentioned something about the queen...

“Where is she? Queen Joannah?”

“Where she has to be. Look Annabelle I don’t want to talk about all my family problems with you just yet,” Louis declares, taking me out of the gardens. “I’m not ready for that and you aren’t either so please don’t ever bring the matter up again unless I do so,” he orders.

 _Great. Now I’m curious._ As we walk back into the inner courtyard, I notice plenty of semi-circle holes at the ground level, covered with iron bars. As I get a little closer, I realise people are walking below ground level, circulating in corridors between the semi-circles.

“Louis, who are they?”

“Slaves. Prisoners. Anybody stupid enough to disobey laws basically,” he shrugs.

I stop dead in my tracks. “What?”

“They’re only getting what they deserve Annabelle...Some of them killed people―”

“But I bet some others only stole food or clothing to stay alive,” I protest.

“I’m not expecting you to understand just yet but―”

“That’s simply cruel. Royalty is cruel.”

“You interrupted me Annabelle. Again,” Louis huffs. “Look these prisoners are my father’s responsibility, not mine. But you have to understand this: rules need to be respected, or we lose the control. If we lose the control, chaos will build amongst our people.”

“I bet you take pleasure in being a prince, don’t you?” I say spitefully.

“Some parts of it yes... But what exactly makes you say that?”

“Your actions,” I reply, looking away. “The way you talk also.”

“Would you care to explain?”

“You clearly _need_ to have the control. You’re trying to control me just like you rule the others. When the Declarations were posted, that was also control. I remember the numerous girls you had at the castle at one point. I couldn’t help seeing you as a man who used women to his benefit only,” I say, shaking my head.

“And did your opinion change?”

“Well now that you’re enslaved to only one girl...”

“Annabelle... All these girls... My father brought them here. I was scarcely at the castle when they came,” he explains, taking me back inside the castle.

“Where were you then?”

“I―”

“He spent most of his days following you.”

Louis and I both turn around when we hear Zayn.

“Why? Why would you follow me? Of all people,” I question, taken aback as I turn to look at Louis.

“I don’t know Annabelle... You were just so different. You were the fairest of them all. You glowed in the street. You weren’t afraid to take risks. You pulled me in Annabelle, with your beauty and your genuineness.”

“Yet you couldn’t be a normal person and try to befriend me... No you just had to take me to the castle on _that_ day, without a care in the world about my life,” I roll my eyes. Louis’s jaw clenches.

“Annabelle there are things I cannot yet explain but in time it’ll be clearer. Now Zayn? Can I help you?” He sighs, turning to his bodyguard.

“Yes your mother wished to see you, sir,” Zayn declares very gravely. I frown.

“I’ll go see her straightaway,” he nods. “Could you maybe escort her back to her room? I want her to get changed, for we will go riding before lunch. You can bring her down to the stables afterwards, I’ll meet you there,” he instructs.

“Will do.”

“Thank you,” he ends, kissing my cheek lightly before leaving me with Zayn.

“My lady,” the guard beams, handing his arm. I’m about to ask him about the queen but he stops me. “I’ve told you too much about Queen Johanna already Annabelle... Please don’t press me with questions about her.”

“I was only going to ask if you knew about my mother’s whereabouts this morning,” I lie.

“Oh. Well yes. Last thing I heard was that she was giving a bath to your younger siblings,” he answers. A thought crosses my mind.

“What about Prince Niall?”

“He left at the break of dawn, like he was asked to,” he says, a pang of hurt in his voice. “I’m sure he’s on his way home as we speak.”

I nod. _Too bad Louis banished him... He was sweet._

“I’m right outside the door if you need me,” Zayn states once we’re back in Louis’s and I’s quarters. “Perrie should already be waiting for you,” he continues, ushering me into the boudoir beside our room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love... And love makes me want to write... Just sayin :) <3


	10. Hot and Cold

Half an hour later, Perrie’s got me dressed up into what she calls a riding habit and boots.

“Why can’t I wear pants?” I enquire. “We’re going to be riding horses: I should be allowed to wear trousers!” I complain, motioning the outfit.

“I’m afraid I have no control over this Miss Annabelle,” she responds.

There’s a knock at the door.

“Yes?”

“Are you almost ready Annabelle?” Zayn questions from the other side.

“I’m coming out right now,” I sigh, opening the door, my fingers still pulling at the uncomfortable material.

“Perfect,” the dark boy smiles. “Shall we head to the stables?” He continues, handing out his arm.

“I don’t really have a choice, do I?” I reply.

“Indeed you don’t.”

I scowl, locking my arm with his.

“Annabelle... Princesses don’t scowl,” he remarks, walking us away.

“Well I do. I think I’ll declare a day the Headow scowling day. And everybody will be scowling,” I huff.

The guard laughs, shaking his head.

“Things don’t work that way, princess.”

“I know.”

*****

 

I wasn’t ignorant about horses: I knew how to ride one. My father had taught me a couple years ago, when our farm was actually a farm. I even used to have my own horse, Beauty, whom I loved very much and cared for every single day. But then, a little after the arrival of the twins, we started running out of money and all our animals had to be sold, including Beauty. Of course I had been destroyed, but sacrifices needed to be made for our family to survive, so I didn’t have much of a choice.

 “Wait a second. Side-saddle? You want me to side-saddle?!” I exclaim incredulously after Zayn’s brief but useless explanations on how to ride a horse. I was used to riding bareback, without a saddle at all. This definitely wouldn’t be the same.

“Yes. It’s not very lady-like to ride with... your legs open you see?” Zayn replies, uncomfortable.

“But I―”

“Arguing again, aren’t you?” Louis chuckles as joins us in front of the stables, rolling his sleeves. “My dear Annabelle, what am I going to do with you?” He sighs almost to himself, a small smile on the corner of his lips as he enters the wooden structure. I watch him as he heads over to the horses, approaching a chestnut colored one. The horse seems to know him, placing his head under his raised hand. Louis pets the animal, whispering soft things before hugging the creature.

I notice Louis has also changed his clothing, though his seem much looser than mine. And much more peasant-like. His brown trousers were loose-fitted, just like his shirt, which which had the first few buttons undone. Black braces were pulled over his shoulders and a brown leather bag was slung diagonally over them.

“Zayn, you may leave us. I’ll take it from here,” the Prince says suddenly, stepping away from the horse.

“Louis you won’t―”

“Zayn. Please. Leave us,” he persists, cutting out his words.

“Very well Sir,” the guard gives up.

“Annabelle come here,” the blue-eyed boy asks, motioning me forwards once Zayn is out of sight. I do as asked, keeping my head down. “Look at me.”

Reluctantly, I tilt my head upwards, my eyes meeting his.

“First things first, are you ashamed of something?”

“No...”

“Then you should walk with your head up, love,” he remarks. I nod. “Good. Next question, did you ever ride a horse?”

“Yes.”

“Great. Which means you can stay on it if it gallops?”

“Probably not. I’ve never side-saddled before and apparently, I have to,” I respond, resisting the strong urge to roll my eyes.

“Don’t fret, I’m going to teach you how to side-saddle,” he decides, leading me deeper into the stables. “It’s really not complicated.” We stop in front of a soft beige, practically golden, colored horse. “This is Paris,” Louis explains, his hand caressing Paris’s forehead. “He’s one of my best horses, but if he likes you, I might as well leave him to you,” he says, petting the animal. “I trained him myself.”

I watch silently as Louis starts bridling the horse, before ushering it out of his stall and outside. He leads him in a big fenced area and ties him to a post.

“Wait for me here,” the prince tells me, his gaze drifting upwards to the castle for mere seconds. “I’ll go fetch the saddle,” he elaborates, shooting another glance at the horse before turning back to the stalls.

I move to face the horse, cocking my head sideways.

“Hi Paris,” I say softly, using the same calm voice I had used so many times with Beauty. I raise my hand towards him. The horse neighs, taking a step back in apprehension. I bring my hand back down, feeling stupid. _Of course he won’t let me pet him, he doesn’t know me! Even Beauty didn’t let me approach her for the first few days..._

Louis comes back a few seconds later with the saddle in his arms, his gaze once again distracted by the castle.

I frown.

“Is anything wrong Louis?” I ask. He blinks, looking at me.

“What?”

“Are you okay? You seem... disturbed,” I continue.

“I’m perfectly fine,” he responds, smiling. I stare at him, doubtful. The Prince walks over to Paris, stroking his coat a bit before placing the saddle on his back. He pats the animal. “So, do need my help to mount?” He questions, turning towards me.

“Probably.”

“Come here,” he beckons me near him. I gasp as his fingers suddenly wrap around my waist, before hoisting easily on Paris. I automatically grip the animal’s neck, flipping my right leg over its back. “There there,” Louis calms the surprised horse as it moves slightly, neighing. “It’s alright Paris.” Louis ushers gently, reassuring it. “Now sit straight Annabelle, and get both of your legs on one side of the horse,” he continues once it’s tranquil.

I shake my head.

“Louis I’m going to fall.”

“No you won’t: I’m right here to catch you if you do okay?”

“Why can’t I just ride with my legs astride?” I continue, my fingers lacing on the bridle.

“Because Princess, you’re going to side-saddle, end of discussion,” he declares. “I want you to move your right leg so it’s resting on the pommel and your left leg so your foot is in the stirrup.”

I grimace, shifting on the horse.

“Annabelle I promise I’ll catch you if you fall,” the Prince insists.

Taking a deep breath, I hold myself up and move my leg carefully to the other side, resting it on the hooked material at the front of the saddle. I finish off by slipping my left boot in the metal semi-circle by the horse’s side.

“Perfect. Now hold the reigns, I’ll make Paris walk a bit, get you used to it, and then I’ll let you practise a bit while I bridle and saddle Mystique.”

I scowl as Louis makes the horse walk, disliking the lack of stability side-saddling implied.

“So?” He asks, about five minutes later.

“I don’t like it.”

“But do you feel able to ride, say, for half an hour?”

“Yes.”

“Then it’s all that matters,” The blue-eyed Prince smirks. “Practise slow trotting maybe? If you gently dig your heel in his girth once, it should get him going. I’ll go take care of saddling my own horse,” he ends, leaving me and heading back towards the stalls.

I blink a couple times, before bending towards Paris, stroking his mane.

“You aren’t a very difficult horse, are you?” I coo. “Louis’s right, you are a good horse,” I continue, patting its neck. Inhaling deeply, I even the reins and lightly press my heel into his body.

To my surprise, he starts trotting almost immediately. I’m impressed. I lead him left and right, feeling the horse movements so I could get used to his way of moving. After a few minutes, I pull the reins, stopping Paris. “You’re a good boy,” I say lovingly, tapping his neck lightly. I move my hand, feeling his heartbeat thump against my palm. He doesn’t seem exhausted at all. _I could try and make him run..._

I glance sideways, looking for Louis but seeing him nowhere.   _Here goes nothing..._ I push my heel once into his side, making Paris trot a little before pressing my heel in twice. My fingers grip the reins tightly as the horse starts running. I give one sharp tug and Paris slows down to a trot. I smile, a refreshing feeling of success spreading through me.

“You are doing particularly well, Annabelle.”

Louis’s voice startles me. I turn my head sideways to see him coming towards me on Mystique, the horse he was petting earlier.

“Think you are ready to go riding?” He asks, pulling on the reins to stop his horse.

“Sure,” I shrug.

“See that forest over there?” He says, motioning the thicket of trees more than a hundred yards away. “That’s where we’ll go.”

“Okay.”

“Follow me,” he ends, shooting one last glance at the castle before urging his horse into a run. Frowning, I do the same, direction Paris so he’d follow Mystique. I can’t help feeling nostalgic as the horse runs, the whole situation being similar to what I’d felt while riding Beauty two years ago. Louis looks back at me a couple of times, probably making sure I was still chasing behind him. Paris though, seems like he doesn’t need any guidance. It’s almost if he knows where we were going already.

When we’re about fifteen minutes deep into the woods, Louis slows to a trot, forcing me to do the same. I grimace as he makes us direct our horses off the trail. My right hand reflexively heads to Paris’s neck, feeling his heartbeat. _A little tired._

I’m speechless though as the Prince of Headow leads us to a small meadow. Louis jumps off his chestnut-colored horse, keeping her reins in his hand. I watch, baffled as he completely removes her bridle, letting his horse roam freely. He then walks towards me, holding his arms out for me.

“Jump.”

Without hesitation, I slip off the saddle and land into his arms, our faces inches apart when he catches me.

“Thank you,” I murmur, breathless.

“It’s my pleasure, love,” he responds, removing his hands from me. My gaze lingers on Louis as he also releases Paris from his bridle.

“Aren’t you afraid they’ll leave?” I ask curiously, looking Paris trot away happily.

“They won’t. I’ve trained them very well,” he responds, removing the brown leather bag he had on his shoulder. “Here.” He hands it to me. “You can go change behind that big tree over there,” he continues, pointing the giant willow beside the easy-going river.

I frown, peeking into the bag. My eyes grow big.

“There are no rules here, Princess, so you may dress as you please,” Louis supplies as I eye the pants and blouse.

“Thank you!” I exclaim, joy lighting my features as I practically run to the willow, hurrying to get out of the horrible riding habit as soon as possible.

Once I step out of behind the willow, I undo my hair letting it flow freely. I sigh in pleasure, shaking my head: the hairdo Perrie had done was making my hair ache, if that’s even possible.

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” Louis mumbles from nearby. I look around to see Louis practically staring at me as he laid on the riverbank, sunlight beaming down on him. “You are so perfect Annabelle.”

“Thank you,” I flush, placing a strand of my hair behind my ear.

 “See that’s the way I would’ve wanted to sweep you off your feet,” he starts, gazing at the sky. “I would’ve made you blush every chance I had, showering you with compliments and gifts and whatnot.”

“I don’t want gifts Louis,” I shake my head negatively, sitting at a safe distance from him.

“I know. That’s why I’m so drawn to you. And also because you value family above everything. I admire that. I don’t know how I could ever love my family like you love yours.”

I bite my lip, unsure of what to respond.

“What do you like Annabelle? What are your hobbies, your favourite foods, colors, I want to know all,” he says suddenly.

“Why does it only spark your interest now?” I counter. “Why do you suddenly care for what I like?”

“Oh I’ve always cared princess, but a prince can’t look weak and show actual feelings. At least, not in my father’s opinion,” he huffs, shaking his head negatively. “And he’s always on my back: how do you expect me to act how I please? This is the only place where I get to be free, where I get to be myself,” he trails on, motioning around us. “Here I can think for myself, clear my mind,” Louis sighs, smiling.

I was looking at a completely different Louis. One who couldn’t stop smiling, who didn’t look burdened. One who fascinated me.

“I love raspberries,” I mumble after a few seconds. “My father used to get some for us all the time and I absolutely adored them.”

“Is your father a tetchy subject?” he enquires. “Because it’s the first time I hear you bring him up in a conversation.”

“It’s not like we have had a lot of conversations either,” I reply dryly.

“We can’t: you’re always angry after me,” he chuckles.

I frown.

“I’m not _always_ angry.”

“We’ll you certainly haven’t been throwing me roses. But it’s totally understandable. After all, I did literally rip you away from your home and forced you to marry me,” he grimaces.

“You say it like it’s not of your doing,” I scoff. Louis purses his lips, looking at me.

“Like I said earlier, if I could have, I would have swept you off your feet in the most gentlemanly way possible. But I wasn’t given that chance. I had a time limit, and you were the angel that would help me walk through hell,” a pained smile forms on his lips. “And no, before you ask, I am not discussing family matters with you just yet.”

My shoulders sag.

“You know, I would’ve let you ride Paris normally... but my father was watching out the window,” he points out. “Plus, you needed to learn if ever we had to ride through town for whatever reason.”

“So that’s why you we’re so distracted.”

“Indeed. I’m curious though... where did you learn how to ride?”

“I had a horse named Beauty when our farm was functional... I used to ride her bareback all the time,” I answer, playing with a strand of grass.

“Bareback?! Are you serious?” He seems genuinely interested.

“Very.”

“Well that explains it,” he declares, leaning backwards.

“Explains what?”

“Why your thighs are so firm.”

I scoff before breaking into a laugh.

“What?” he frowns.

“You say you want to be a gentleman and compliment me, yet you talk about the firmness of my thighs! How ridiculous is that?!” I snort.

“It is quite ridiculous,” he chuckles, shaking his head in wonder. “Ah Annabelle I should flatter you with compliments about your emerald eyes, but I really do find your thighs exquisitely firm,” he persists, a cocky smile printed on his lips.

I smile and laugh, exhaling in disbelief. _This Louis Tomlinson was refreshing. This Louis Tomlinson definitely could have stolen my heart if he had tried._

“You are complicated,” I state finally.

“That I am,” he acknowledges. His face becomes serious though. “But know this Annabelle: I act like a prince at the castle for a reason, and I act who I really am here, but here only. I ask you don’t search for who I am here, when we’re at the castle,” he pauses. “I do not mind taking you here occasionally to let you breathe, get out of all these royal routines, but you need to know the difference between here and there. Am I clear?”

“Crystal,” I nod slowly.

“Good. Because if you do happen to take me for the wrong person at the castle, I’m afraid we won’t come here anymore,” he lets the sentence hang for a few seconds before his joyful attitude is back. “So, wanna go for a swim?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments keep me going :) <3 i love you all who take the time to read my work, massive thank you for bearing with me... XXx


	11. Goodbyes

“I trust your horse-back riding was pleasant?” Perrie enquires while combing my hair.

“It was,” I nod, keeping my gaze fixed on her actions as she tries arranging my wet strands into a respectable bun. “It wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be,” I trail on, smiling faintly. She beams.

“Once you get to know him, the Prince isn’t so bad.”

I mull her response in my head. _Has she seen him like I have at the clearing?_

“If you don't mind me asking,” I start, “for how long have you know Louis?”

“About five years. When we were in our early teenage years, he'd pretend I was a pretty girl he’d meet and he'd try wooing me. I basically taught him what girls do and do not like,” she grins. “We we're great friends at one point and then...” her smile drops faintly, “and then came the royal responsibilities and I had my maid ones and we simply drifted apart.” Her shoulders sag slightly before she regains composure, finishing up my bun. “But what's past is past and one mustn’t dwell on it,” she ends hastily. “Now lunch is going to be soon: let's fetch you a dress.”

I frown as Perrie leaves for mere seconds before returning with a pale blue dress with rhinestones climbing along the waist.

“This should do,” she states before helping me get into it in hasty but precise movements.

I still wasn't used to the whole getting help while getting dressed, nor the large amount of space or the lack of noise I used to get from my younger siblings. It was almost destabilizing how quickly I had to adapt to everything, from the posture of a princess to everything she wasn't able to do, say and even think. I had no say on my clothing until my agreement this morning with Louis, no say on my bathing hours, no say on where I had to be. No say on if I wanted a child or not: I was to be pregnant sooner than later. Everything was being decided for me, and I loathed it. So far, the only thing I had had complete control on was my breathing. Even then, I felt as if it were too much. A disturbance within the castle. I felt like an odd painting, a wrecked one, within the portraits of highly important kings and queens of the past.

Lunch passed way too quickly for my taste. Soon after it was over, the king hastily ordered for my family to leave within the next fifteen minutes or they’d be forced out. I gathered it wouldn’t be pleasant.

“Mother I won't be able to do this,” I cry softly once the fatal goodbye has arrived. “I'm not strong enough. I need you,” I persist, hugging her tighter. The twins are also in the family hug, their grubby little arms latched on my legs.

“I'll be there to support you every single minute Annabelle...” she responds, hugging me back. “I'll always be there for you. Always. Even when you feel all alone alright? I’m right here,” she says, touching my chest where my heart is currently pounding madly in dread. 

I nod, crying in her shoulder and letting her hold me tightly in her arms while we still can. Minutes later she’s pulling away and I’m bending down to hug my siblings tightly. Their eyes are puffy and red, fat tears rolling down their cheeks.

“Why you not coming home?” Finn cries, rubbing his eye with his small fists.

“Why you leaving again?!” Leah agrees, wrapping her arms around my neck as I engulf them in a tight hug.

“Pwince Louis is mean!”

As Finn says that, he looks up angrily at the Prince standing barely a few feet away from me. My husband approaches, squatting down so he’s at our height. _The words that come out of his mouth surprise me._

“I am aren’t I?” He says gently. Leah digs her face into my neck while her brother turns around, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I do not want to talk wif you,” he states, pouting.

“I’m sorry Finn for taking your sister. But you’ll see her again I promise,” Louis continues softly, reaching over to turn my brother towards us. I watch the twin take a deep, exasperated sigh.

“Pwomise?” he says finally, turning towards us slowly. More tears fill his eyes. “Pwomise I see Belle again?”

“I promise,” Louis nods, still talking quietly.

“Pinky pwomise?” he persists, holding out his tiny finger. Louis looks at me, not understanding. I guess royalty didn’t do pinky promises.

“You slip your pinky into his, and shake,” I mumble, still hugging a sobbing Leah.

“Oh. Pinky promise,” Louis agrees, hooking his pinky with Finn’s.

“Hey princess,” I whisper into Leah’s ear, rubbing her back. “I’m going to be alright okay? We’ll see each other again...”

“But what about when I have bad dweams?” She cries. I cringe. For the last couple of months, my baby sister had indeed been having nightmares. When it happens, Leah would usually come in my room and cuddle with me until she’d fall asleep once more.

“Here,” I say without thinking, reaching for the blue and silver bracelet on my wrist. I slide it onto hers. “Hold on to it while you sleep and you won’t have any nightmares alright?” I try, wiping he warm tears with my thumb. The sound of metal and chains comes to my ears. I turn my head to see a small handful of guards step outside the castle.

Louis stands beside me, making me stand up as he does so.

“This is as long as it can get,” he tells me softly, rubbing my arm. “These guards will escort them back safely to your home okay?” I shake my head, moving to hug my mother once more.

“I love you,” I whimper, another wave of tears hitting me.

“I know sweetheart. I love you too,” she says, hugging back. “Can you promise me something?” She continues.

“Anything,” I acquiesce rapidly.

“Remember who you are Annabelle. Never lose sight of who you are,” she says, her hands cupping my cheeks before she is escorted away, holding a hand of each twin. My vision is blurry and I resist the strong urge to simply run after them. Run after them and take them away to a faraway land where we’d be alone and safe. I feel anger crackling inside me. The Prince. It’s all of his doing. _If I hadn’t met him, everything would be like it used to be!_

“Annabelle―”

“Please,” I hiccup, moving his hand away from my body. “Don’t touch me. I wish to be alone right now,” I manage.

Louis bites his lip, weight shifting from one foot to the other.

“Annabelle―”

Suddenly, Louis’s earlier signs of affection and guilt didn’t matter anymore. It was his entire fault.

“Don’t talk! It’s all your fault!” I cry, shutting him off. As I watch my family being urged out of the castles gates, I feel as if my heart is being wrung out of my chest. Louis’ hand grips my arm tightly, all sympathy gone.

“You think I don’t bloody know that?!” He retorts heatedly. “I know it’s my fault and I’m sorry but―”

“No! You don’t know anything or else you wouldn’t have selfishly taken me away! You’re not sorry at all!” I continue, pain overbearing reason. “I don’t want to live with you and I certainly don’t want to make you an heir! I hate you!” I sob. Louis let’s go of my arm like he’s touched poison.

“You want to be alone? Fine. Zayn will bring you back to your room where you aren’t allowed to leave nor receive any company. I’ll be taking care of you right after my meeting,” he snaps, his tone leaving no place for arguing.

“Louis―”

“This was way out of line, Annabelle,” he snarls, handing me over to Zayn. “Way out of line,” he repeats, straightening his shirt as Zayn pulls me back inside the castle. Minutes later, I’m pushed into my room.

“I have no idea what you were trying to accomplish right there Princess, but whatever it was, you failed,” the dark-haired boy states dryly before shutting the door in my face and locking it.

Letting out a cry, I pull the pin holding my complicated bun together and let my hair flow freely, before removing my jewelry and throwing my shoes somewhere in the room. The control I had exercised on my emotions for the last couple of days had shattered as the realness of it all hit me. I’d see Mum and the twins once per week at most. Only that. _How could I assure their survival with so little?!_

I whimper, placing my head in my hands as I sit at the side of my bed.

“Annabelle?”

I’m startled to hear an accented voice. I lift my head up to see Harry’s wife, Élodie, walking in from the bathroom.

“How did you get in here?” I question. “I’m not supposed to have anybody in my room.”

“If you wish my departure―”

“No,” I shake my head. “You can stay,” I pat the mattress beside me. “You can sit.”

“I’d rather stand,” she denies. That’s curious.

“I don’t mean to sound rude, but where’s your husband?” I ask.

“He had to attend the same meeting your own husband had to attend. They’re discussing of alliances between Stoneshire and Headow. Economic alliances,” she trails on, looking around in my bedroom. “They’re thinking of modifying the frontiers for the benefit of both kingdoms.”

“How do you know all that?” I frown. _Louis_ _hadn’t told me a single thing about his meeting... What did Harry tell her?_

“Oh my husband doesn’t openly tell me that kind of stuff,” she shakes her head, reading my surprised expression. “He’s not allowed to. So I find the information myself.”

“How?”

I watch the blonde princess as she walks around the bedroom, stopping in front of the mirror.

“Surely you’ve noticed I’m not very talkative...” she starts, her fingers tracing the intricate designs on the side of the mirror. “Being quiet has its advantages, especially when you’re a princess.”

“I rather voice my thoughts. Because then I fear I’ll be treated as if I’m not there,” I counter.

Élodie smiles. “Indeed I’ve noticed that about you...” she nods. “But on the other hand, you get to hear all sorts of stuff and focus on finding the message behind facial expressions. It’s crazy how much the eyes, the posture and the fists of someone can tell if you really pay attention to them...” she trails on, leaving her sentence hanging.

“What else have you noticed about me?” I say, realizing she’s insinuating something.

“Well that’s my business, isn’t it?” Élodie beams, coking her eyebrow upwards. “I can’t tell you every single detail; they’ll lose their value.” She clasps her hands together, sighing. “I’ll be going now... Wouldn’t want Louis to find me after he’d explicitly asked you be left alone. Friendly tip Annabelle; think before you speak. Speech is silver, but silence is gold. Trust me, I know,” she ends, before walking out of my room.

“What does that even mean?” I grumble, having mixed feelings for Élodie. She was frustrating, yet very intriguing. And she knew something I didn’t. I had to speak with her again.

 

*****

 

“Would you care to explain your earlier behaviour?!” Louis demands, stomping in my room towards the very end of the afternoon. I shut my eyes in exasperation, still lying on my bed. “Annabelle!”

“What do you want me to respond?” I sigh, sitting up slowly to look at him. “I hadn’t properly mourned my departure or my marriage with you or anything really since I’d set foot in the castle. I just exploded.”

“Oh really?! You simply exploded? And how am I supposed to explain that to the few people who heard you?! You insulted me Annabelle!”

“I’m sorry―”

“No you’re not because you keep speaking without thinking of the consequences of your words!” He states angrily. Louis sighs, calming himself. “I’ll go fetch Perrie and ask her to arrange your hair and help you into another dress before dinner. After dinner with my father, you’re coming into my room and we’re trying for a child once more.”

“Louis―”

“If you really are sorry for what you’ve said, you won’t argue with me on this,” he ends dryly before leaving my room.

Barely a few seconds later, Perrie is walking in, a silver dress in her hands. I’m wordless as she helps me change, Louis words replaying in my head: we’ll be trying for a child once more tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, so sorry for not updating this sooner! But i now have an idea on what will be next and all is good :) Thank you so much for bearing with me! I'd like to wish you a merry Christmas to you all and a Happy New Year! xxx


	12. Silent

Louis steps back inside my room minutes later, his own outfit different

“Are you ready?” He enquires without so much as a smile, arranging his cuff links.

“I am,” I nod, standing as Perrie finishes brushing my hair.

“Good.”

His arm latches under mine and he sighs loudly, his thumb and forefinger rubbing his temples briefly.

“Let’s go,” he decides finally, walking us out. Our steps echo throughout the castle, making the atmosphere more nerve-racking than it should be. We stop in front of the dining room’s doors.

“Let me be clear Annabelle... I ask you think before you speak,” he states, looking into my eyes. “Especially tonight. Do you understand?”

I nod, a little annoyed.

“Words please.”

“Yes.”

“A complete sentence.”

 “Yes I understand very clearly Louis Tomlinson,” I huff sarcastically. His hand grips my arm tightly.

“This is exactly what I don’t want you to do,” he snaps. “One wrong word from you and tonight might not be as pleasant as our wedding night.”

My eyes search his for an ounce of sympathy, a spark of what I’d witnessed this morning in the clearing, but I find none.

“Fine,” I agree, shoulders sagging slightly. “I’ll stay silent.”

His own shoulders drop, but he nods, before taking a deep breath and pushing on the doors.

Keeping silent, Louis and I walk to the big table, taking a seat across of each other. Harry and Élodie also enter silently, Élodie sitting beside Louis whilst Harry takes a seat beside me. Seconds after both of them are comfortably seated; the king walks in, sitting at the end of the table right beside me and Louis. I’m tense.

“You could have stood up to greet me,” he grunts to Louis, plopping down in his seat heavily, “it shows respect for your King.”

Louis says nothing and his father doesn’t pay attention to his silence, snapping his fingers. As the sound resonates through the rooms, servants come barging in with food on silver platters.

I’m assaulted by various odors as more than fifty silver plates are deposited in front of us. There’s so much food it’s almost offensive. _So much food, yet some people are starving outside!_

I open my mouth to make a remark and shut it almost immediately noticing Louis’s warning look. I gaze downwards, biting my lip.

Minutes later, there’s a huge plate of steaming food in front of me. There’s no sound apart from the clinking of utensils in plates. I poke around my food, taking very small bites and avoiding looking at anybody in the eyes. But then the king speaks.

“The Exhibition ceremony is tomorrow, isn’t it?” he enquires, putting a piece of meat in his mouth.

“Yes,” Louis answers.

“You know that if the people of Headow dislike her, she doesn’t get her title, right?” he continues.

“I’m very aware of that father,” he responds dryly.

“Is your speech ready?”

There’s a moment of silence. I lift my head up, only to realise the king is talking to me.

“My speech?” I ask, voice wavering.

“What did you expect?” He scoffs. “Woo the people with your good looks?” he laughs, the sound bitter. “Darling that’s not going to work.”

“A speech?” I direct the question to Louis, my eyes big. He’d never told me I had a speech to make, let alone say. I don’t talk to crowds. At all. Hell, I had difficulty speaking in front of a classroom; forget the whole population of Headow!

“Annabelle it’s going to be fine,” he waves me off, taking another jab at his food.

“Louis it’s a speech,” I persist, voice filled with worry.

“Annabelle we’ll talk about this later.”

“Later? The ceremony is tomorrow!” I burst.

“She’s not very tame, is she?” the king comments, chuckling darkly as a spoonful of potato soup is brought to his lips. I watch with mounting anger as some of it dribbles through his scruffy beard.

“Forgive her father, the last few days have been emotionally rough―”

“You are pathetic son,” the man beside me states, cutting Louis’s off. “Letting a woman control you like that is one of the greatest signs of weakness. She shouldn’t argue with you. Ever.”

“She is right beside you,” I retort.

“Anna―”

“AND SHE IS TALKING TO THE KING!” he bellows suddenly, making me shrink back in my seat.

“But she has the right to voice her thoughts,” I add, keeping a straight face. “Because she is a person, just like the king.”

His fist descends harshly on the table, making the food and my heartbeat jump.

“Son! A word!” He roars, standing up.

I watch with growing fright as Louis and his father exit the room. My eyes meet Élodie’s and she shakes her head in disbelief. _Why was I the only one who reacted to the king’s harsh words?_

“I guess dinner’s over,” Harry states quietly, wiping his hands with the napkin. “I wish you a... pleasant evening,” he ends, standing up before walking around and hooking his arm around Élodie’s. I gaze at their two forms as they step out of the dining hall, a sinking feeling in my stomach.

I stay sitting awkwardly for a good ten minutes before I stand and decide to head back to my room. Lifting the hem of my dress, I step outside the room and walk up the stairs leading to my quarters. I’m intercepted by Zayn as I near my door.

“What are you doing?” He frowns. “Where’s Louis?”

“Talking with his father,” I mumble.

 “About what? What did you do?!” Zayn asks, worry etched on his features. He doesn’t let me answer. “Head to his quarters. Now,” he instructs, walking briskly in the opposite direction.

I roll my eyes, my shoulders sagging as I make my way towards Louis’s room unwillingly. I light the oil lamp by the side of his bed as soon as I step through the doors, making the room bathe in a soft orange glow. My thoughts are running wild as I remove my jewelry and slip off my shoes. _Louis is going to want to kill me. I need to make it up to him._ As I sit on the bed to sort them out, Louis walks in looking pained.

“Lou―” I stand but he silences me.

“Don’t. Don’t talk Annabelle. Please,” he says, not even looking at me, heading for the far end of his room. “I’m so tired. Just go to sleep,” he huffs as he removes his jacket, surprising me. It’s only then I realise the red staining through his top. My eyes grow big.

“Is that blood?!” I question in dread, standing up to inspect it. “Take off your blouse,” I tell him.

Louis spins around so quickly my heart skips a beat. His face is so close to mine I’m scared to breathe.

“When are you going to finally listen to me?” he whispers harshly, his hands gripping mine. “Go. To. Sleep. You’ve caused enough trouble today,” he demands.

“Louis for goodness’ sake you’re bleeding!” I state in exasperation. “Let me do something helpful for once!”

“No.”

“Louis,” I bite my lip, “I’m begging you to let me see,” I say, placing my hand on his chest. His troubled eyes meet mine and he pushes my hand off softly.

Grumbling, the Prince pulls his chemise off his head. What I witness leaves an ache in my chest. A series of scars mingled with three fresh gashes dance on his back.

“Louis,” I whisper, my finger sliding slowly down his back. _How didn’t I notice these yesterday night?_ My heart lurches, looking at the red and pink scars that are clearly old. “Is this my fault?”

“No.”

“Louis, is this my fault?” I repeat.

“No. It’s mine, it always is. I never learn,” he shakes his head.

“But I’m the reason you don’t learn, aren’t I?” I insist.

Louis stands, unmoving, with his head bent. _His father is a monster. Who could possibly do that to his own son?!_

I pull my hands away before walking to the bathroom adjoined to the bedroom. Grabbing a small towel, I soak it in some cold water, wringing it before bringing it back to the bedroom.

“Go lay on the bed,” I instruct. “Face-first.”

“Annabelle this isn’t necessary―”

“It is.”

Sighing loudly, Louis drops his body on the bed, letting his arms dangle over the mattress like a frustrated child. I take a seat on the bed beside him, and place the wet towel on one of his fresh wounds. He hisses, his back muscles tensing as I carefully dab the lash.

“What happened?” I question, applying pressure on different parts of the gashes.

“Discipline,” he mumbles, flinching as I move the cold towel to another spot. “I’m weak. My father just likes to remind me,” he continues. “Why did you talk,” he enquires, “after I’d explicitly told you not to?”

“He asked me a question, I couldn’t have stayed silent,” I reason, grimacing as blood oozes on the towel.

“Yes you could’ve... He would’ve directed the question to me if you’d simply stayed quiet a couple seconds longer,” he snaps before sighing loudly. “I’m only trying to protect you Annabelle, but you’re making the task at hand much harder then it’s supposed to be.”

“Well something tells me you like that about me because you wouldn’t have gone for me in the first place. If really you we’re stalking me, you should’ve known what you got yourself into,” I reply coyly.

He chuckles faintly.

There’s a knock at the door.

“Come in,” Louis says. Zayn walks in, a series of thin cotton strips in hand.

“Sir, I warned you these Disciplines would be getting harsher,” he huffs, walking towards us. He places the bundle of cotton strips on the bed before stretching them. “If you could sit, please, it’d be easier,” the guard trails on.

Grunting, Louis shifts so he’s a sitting position, wincing in pain. I watch as Zayn starts wrapping the bandages around Louis’s torso.

The proceeding seemed rehearsed, as if it had been done repeatedly. It frightened me. _How many times had the king beaten his son? How many times had Louis been broken like this?_

 “How many times did you do this?” I question softly, dreading the answer.

“Too many,” Zayn responds, gritting his teeth.

I stare at both of them in unease, gazing at Louis’s injured back as it slowly disappears beneath the cotton.

“All done,” he sighs. “We’ll get them checked by the doctor tomorrow morning, to make sure they’re not infected like last time,” the darker man continues. He shoots me a sideways glance. “Maybe now you’ll understand the importance of doing what you’re asked to do?”

“Zayn. Out,” Louis states. “Thank you for your care but that comment was out of place and definitely not for you to say. See you tomorrow,” he ends, pointing the doors.

“I’m sorry,” he bows, shooting me another meaningful glance. “Good evening,” he declares before exiting, shutting the doors on his way out.

A brief moment of silence follows his departure. Louis clears his throat.

“About tonight―”

“Louis I’m really, really, sorry,” I tell him.

“Annabelle what did I tell you about interruptions―”

“And I’d like to make up for today’s numerous mistakes by pleasing you however you wish to be pleased tonight,” I get out quickly, shutting my eyes as I interrupt him again.

“What?” he whispers, incredulous.

“Please don’t make me repeat it,” I ask. “I’m just... I’m really sorry. I’ve always spoken my thoughts and today just got really out of hand and I’d like it if you forgave me... If all of this,” I motion around, “the husband and wife thing is going to work, as well as this morning’s deals, both of us are going to have to do our part. And this is me doing mine,” I sigh, gazing down at my hands. “I want to please you tonight.”

I lift my head up to look at him when he doesn’t answer. His features are bemused, surprised even.

“Please say something?”

“Annabelle―” he shakes his head, “I do not wish for you to give yourself to me out of pity because of what my father did,” he continues. “If it’s a request for forgiveness then fine, I’ll accept it. But if it’s to lessen your guilt, I want none of it,” the prince explains. “Like I told you before dinner, if you really are sorry about your actions, then I have no objection.”

I look at him longly. He could’ve yelled at me, raped, done whatever he’d wanted with me when he barged in. He had every reason to be angry after me: I’d disobeyed him repeatedly, making him suffer his father’s rage. Yet he reacts calmly about the whole thing.

“I want to please you tonight,” I repeat yet again.

“Then you already are pleasing me,” Louis says. I frown, not understanding. “All I need to be pleased is your love, Annabelle, and your declaration has confirmed the fact that I can be forgiven for being so harsh and insensitive. Thank you,” he sighs, his fingers lacing with mine before he brings my hand to his lips and kisses it. Our eyes lock. “Can I kiss you?” he whispers, his blue eyes shifting downwards for a mere second.

It’s then I know that this is the Louis from the clearing. The Louis’s that’s so afraid of not being loved. It’s the Louis that can sweep me off my feet.

I don’t answer, letting myself lean forwards to join our lips. His whole body very visibly loosens up and his hand moves so it’s cupping the back of my head.

My heart is beating wildly in my chest as he pulls away. I crave more. My arms wrap around his neck as I take him in for another kiss. He groans on my lips.

“Annabelle,” he whimpers.

“Louis,” I respond, breathless.

His hand slides to my shoulders, before heading lower, pulling on the string that held the lacing of the back of the dress together. The dress’s material loosens, allowing it to slide it lower down my body.  His fingers trace gentle around one of my exposed breasts as he moves, forcing me to lie on my back. He kisses me once more, making my pulse race. My own hands reach forwards to rid him of his belt and trousers but he stops me.

“We’re not doing this tonight,” he shakes his head, out of breath. “My back is killing me,” he grimaces, stepping away from the bed.

“Oh. Right,” I nod, panting faintly. I can’t help staring at the man before me as he slips out of his trousers before pulling a pair of silk pants over his legs. His bandaged chest is heaving, also worked up from our kissing.

“Here.” He hands me a very short dress, also made of silk. Clearly it’s made to be nightwear.

Pushing the rest of the dress off my body, I stand and pull the flimsy material over my head. I turn around so he’s facing my back, still a little self-conscious. Louis says nothing about it, slipping under his bed sheets. Shutting the lamp off, I join him seconds later, keeping quiet.

“What did you like most about today?” Louis questions after a few seconds, surprising me.

“The horseback riding and swimming in the river was very nice,” I admit.

“It was,” he acknowledges. “We’ll have more of them.” There’s another short pause. “Annabelle how would you feel about a tutor?” He enquires.

“A tutor?”

“Yes. Maybe if you’re more informed about the royal duties and behaviour, you might think twice about talking,” he elaborates.

“I wouldn’t mind. I think it’d be nice.”

 “I’ll find one for you,” he decides. “And about tomorrow’s speech: it’s already written for you. You just have to rehearse it a couple times tomorrow morning and you’ll be all set.”

I shift, uneasy.

“Is it long?”

“Not at all. Barely three minutes. You’ll do fine,” he reassures.

Quiet fills the room, interrupted by our soft breathing.

“Louis about your father,” I start.

“What about him?” he says, tone cautious.

“He’s wrong about you. You’re far from being weak,” I tell him. “You should show him.”

He sighs, not responding anything. I wait and wait, yet he doesn’t reply. But just as I’m about to give up, he answers.

“I wish I could,” he whispers so silently it’s almost as if I’d imagined it.

_Then I’ll help you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments really help make updates come quicker! :D Please share your thoughts!


	13. Exhibition

“Rise and shine princess,” Louis states, pulling the sheets off my body. I grimace and curl into a ball, not liking the breeze of fresh air on my skin. “Love... Wake up!” he persists, his voice barely above a whisper.

I open my eyes, turning to look outside the window.

“Louis, it’s not even dawn yet,” I mumble tiredly, hugging my arms to myself.

“I know! That’s why it’s so perfect,” he continues, whispering.

I grumble incomprehensibly.

“Annabelle, I’m doing this for you, please wake up and get dressed,” he sighs.

I frown, sitting up. “What are we even doing?” I huff.

“Shhh not so loud,” he begs, shutting his eyes briefly before taking a deep breath. His blue eyes meet mine. “We’re going to the clearing in the woods alright? To practice your speech for this afternoon.”

My eyes grow.

“Yeah okay,” I nod. He beams.

“You take care of getting dressed, I’ll saddle the horses alright?” he says, turning around.

“Wait!” I stop him. “What do you want me to wear?”

“Whatever you wish: we’ll be back at the castle before my father wakes up,” he informs. “There’s a pile of comfortable clothes at the far end of my closet,” he adds, before stepping outside his room quietly.

Taking a deep breath, I stand up; the soft padding of my feet resonating on the floor is the only sound that can be heard as I walk to his closet. I step inside and head to the back of the small room. As I reach the back, all I can see is series of suit and ties lined up neatly one after the other. I rummage around, searching for the said pile of comfortable clothes.

“Where are they?” I grumble, finding nothing. All I find are Louis’s clothes for every imaginable occasion.

When Louis comes back, I'm still empty handed.

“So are you ready?” he enquires softly. “Why aren't you dressed?” he frowns, looking at me up and down.

“I couldn't find the clothes,” I respond, looking down at myself.

He huffs in annoyance, moving his suits to the side to reveal a small chest. He opens the chest and pulls out trousers and a shirt, giving them to me.

“Do you need help getting dressed?” he enquires sarcastically.

“I'll be fine,” I respond, slightly taken aback by his anger.

“I hope so because we don't have all day Annabelle. I'm doing this for you,” he ends, irritated. “I'll be waiting in the stables. Please hurry.”

“Okay,” I wave him off. As soon as he's gone, I struggle out of my nightgown and into the casual clothes as quickly as I can before striding downstairs and out to the stables without making a sound.

Louis is brushing Paris’ mane as I step inside the wooden structure. He briefly turns to look at me.

“You didn't think of proper footwear?” he questions, shifting his gaze from my feet to the horse. “There are boots in the back.”

Sighing, I walk to the back and grab the smallest pair I can find, before slipping them on.

“Happy?” I enquire, returning to him.

“I could be happier,” he grumbles, handing me Paris’ reigns.

“I’m not riding side-saddle―?”

“Do you want to ride side-saddle?” He huffs.

“No.”

“Well stop complaining. I told you, my father isn’t supposed to be up by the time we return,” he exhales, grabbing Mystique’s reigns. “Although because you’ve been taking your sweet time, I doubt we should even risk doing this,” he adds.

 I purse my lips and follow him as he leads his horse out of the stables, caressing Paris’ muzzle.

“Do you need help mounting or―?” he questions.

“I got this,” I shake my head, standing beside Paris. I turn myself so I’m facing away from Louis. Holding the reigns tightly with my left hand, I put my left foot in the stirrup and then bring my right hand to the pommel of the saddle. I briefly shut my eyes, taking a deep breath before jumping and hoisting myself up. Making sure my right leg stays well above the horse’s back, I turn my body so it faces towards the horse’s head, sliding my other foot in the right stirrup as I sit in the saddle.

Louis stares at me as I gain balance on Paris’ back before mounting Mystique himself.

“Let’s go,” he huffs, urging his horse into a rapid gallop without adding anything else.

Caressing my horse’s neck once, I hastily drive him to follow behind Louis and Mystique. My hair whips in my face as my stallion runs steadily against the wind. We plunge into the trees at a swift pace, heading towards the clearing we visited yesterday. I savour the sense of freedom horseback riding procured as we dash through endless greenery, away from the rest of the world. Even if I know it won’t last, I inhale deeply and appreciate it while I have it.

Louis jumps off his horse and removes her bridle, letting lie beside a tree. When he stretches out his arms for me to jump into, I don’t hesitate, pushing myself off Paris’ back and into his open arms. His eyes meet mine as he sets me on my feet on the ground.

“Thank you,” I mumble quietly as Louis rids Paris of his bridle, putting it with Mystique’s. He doesn’t say anything. “You’re angry after me,” I state.

He stays silent, walking to the weeping willow beside the river before plopping down to a sitting position, his features twisted into a scowl.

“Louis please,” I try but he holds his hand up.

“Annabelle, a princess doesn’t whine,” he states.

“I thought you didn’t care what we did here,” I huff, placing my hands on my hips.

“I don’t. But some habits still need to be broken,” he declares, looking at the two horses drinking by the river.

I look at him longly as he brings his knees to his chest like a frustrated teenager.

“Louis what did I do wrong this time?” I ask calmly, taking a seat beside him.

“Time, Annabelle, is very precious,” he starts.

“I know―”

“Please don’t interrupt,” he shuts his eyes. “Time means everything to me alright? From the second I was born, every single minute of my life has been practically counted. Every single thing is planned beforehand, my father always there to dictate my every move and word. So this period of time,” he says, motioning around, “that we have right now, is really the only time I have for myself. Usually I spend it with my mother, but exceptionally I’m spending it on you today. I’m spending it on you because I think you need to practice today’s speech in order to be comfortable with it.”

“Yes―”

“But you practically jeopardized the whole thing this morning when you took your time getting dressed. There’s a reason I woke you up early Annabelle, and it wasn’t for you to stand around snooping in my closet. My father’s personal guards wake up precisely at dawn, shifting with the ones who’re on night duty. That shift lasts precisely 3 minutes and 43 seconds: the time needed to head down to the stables without raising interrogations,” he elaborates. “I had to get Zayn to distract them while you joined me outside because you weren’t quick enough to put clothes on,” he snaps, irritated. “Do you see what you did wrong?”

I take a deep breath, looking at my hands.

“My father has no idea I’ve been doing this for the last five years and I’d like to keep it this way. I thought you’d understand the importance of listening to what I say after last night’s revelations,” he huffs.

A pang of guilt hits me.

“I’m sorry Louis,” I start. “I tried to be quick I swear! I just couldn’t find the clothes and I didn’t want to show up in a dress either so I just... I don’t know I froze, not knowing what to do,” I explain, grimacing. “And I know that’s not a good reason but it’s all I’ve got unfortunately. I’m really, really sorry, for putting this much pressure on you when you’re trying to help me,” I say honestly.

He sighs and shuts his eyes, his shoulders slumping slightly as he nods.

“I accept your apology Annabelle,” he breathes out softly, his eyes meeting mine. “But maybe next time you can be a little, I really do mean a little, more independent? I’m pretty certain you fell across some of my own clothes that you could’ve worn for this,” he says.

“And maybe next time you can be a little more precise?” I propose. “You did say the back of the closet: you didn’t mention anything about moving suits and opening a chest,” I point out.

“Is this how it’s going to go then?” Louis questions, looking at me, a faint smile drawing itself on his lips. “We ask for small modifications in one’s way of acting every once in a while?”

“Why not?” I shrug. “If you really want this to work,” I begin, motioning the both of us, “then we’re going to have to make several minor corrections on our behaviours.”

“Indeed we are,” he chuckles, his gaze momentarily returning on the horses before they meet mine once more in worry. “But Annabelle I really did mean a little more independent alright? I know you can be resourceful when you want to,” he goes on.

I nod.

“So. The speech,” he starts, reaching into his trousers. He pulls out a folded piece of parchment and hands it to me.

I look at the cursive writing, reading hastily between the lines before looking back up at Louis.

“Did you write this?” I question. “These words have a lot of... depth and passion,” I declare, choosing my words carefully.

“I didn’t write that, no,” he shakes his head. “My mother did, about two weeks ago. She wants you to end up Princess of Headow just as much as I do.”

“Why? She doesn’t even know me,” I frown, looking at the neat writing once more in awe.

“I do speak to her about you so she isn’t completely oblivious of your presence...” he trails on. “And if you’re not accepted as a princess by the kingdom, let’s just say the consequences aren’t pleasant for nobody but my father.”

“What are the consequences?”

“They’re not important Annabelle because you’ll be accepted,” he ends quickly. “So. Speeches. First off: they’re done standing straight. So stand up in front of me, and pretend you’re in front of a crowd,” he instructs.

Shaking my head, I do as asked and stand, shoulders and back straight as my eyes lock onto his.

“Good,” he smiles.

Helplessness and anxiety take over me as I try imagining talking in front of the people of Headow.

“Are you at ease with crowds?” he enquires suddenly, undoubtly noticing my shaking knees and trembling hands on the parchment.

I shake my head no, looking at my feet. Never had I liked being the center of attention. I’d always loathed presenting in class, I can’t even imagine in front of the whole population of Headow. My heart lurches at the thought.

“Annabelle,” Louis murmurs. I look up. My breath hitches as I realise he’s inches from me. His hands cup my face. “It’s going to be alright, okay? You’re not going to be alone up there.”

“I’m not?” I whisper.

“I’ll be right beside you, holding your hand if you want me to,” he mumbles, his piercing eyes seemingly looking right through my own. For a fraction of a second, I think he’s going to bend down and kiss me, but he pulls away.

“Relax alright? Think about something soothing.”

“Like what?”

“Visualize your speech as an activity you like to do,” he proposes. “Just pretend they’re the same.”

I picture talking to the crowd to be just like sewing a very complicated article of clothing. Difficult, stressing, yet totally worth the result. My whole body loosens as the calm I experience while sewing invades me.

“There you go,” Louis approves. “Now, first step is getting their attention. That first phrase; it’s needs to be said clearly, with intensity and conviction. A fierce beginning and a striking ending make the best speeches.”

I purse my lips, looking at the first sentence. It’s has that exact strength Louis’ taking about. I doubt I can say it right.

“I’m not going to be able to do this....How did she even know what to write?” I mutter, discouraged.

“Because she wasn’t a royal at birth either, she had to make a speech for this too so she knew what the people wanted to hear.”

“Queen Joannah wasn’t a royal?” I frown.

“No. She was the daughter of a milkman. So every single time you say you don’t fit in, that you have difficulty applying royal procedures, I know it’s only a matter of time love.”

“How did she end up with your father?” I pry, curious. “If she was the milkman’s daughter―”

“This is a story for another time. Right now, we have to practice your speech as many times as possible before the whole castle wakes up,” he deflects smoothly.

 

*****

 

My palms are sweaty, my breathing is uneven. The buzzing of the assembly can be heard from behind the doors separating us from the balcony where I was to make my speech. I want to throw up. Even my dress seems to be suffocating me.

“Louis what if I mess it up?” I ask shakily, looking into the Prince’s eyes with worry.

“You won’t mess it up, princess. You know what you have to say,” he reassures. “And if you forget, you can always improvise. I know you can do this,” he persists.

I wince as I hear the king make an introduction.

“People of Headow!” he booms, acquiring their attention very quickly. “You are all gathered here today for the Exhibition of Annabelle Hearst, a peasant my son has deemed worthy of his love.”

I grimace just as Louis stiffens beside me.

“As you all know, because she isn’t a royal by blood, you are the ones who can come to a decision on if she deserves her royal title or not. I personally believe a young girl who lives in a farm that’s falling apart on the edge of the kingdom does not deserve that title. But that’s just my humble opinion.”

“Louis he’s getting them against me,” I say, breaking. His hands clench into fists but he doesn’t reply.

“If you wish to make a poor girl your next princess, the one who’ll be responsible for the relationships with the other kingdoms and the wellbeing of your community, then go ahead and be my guests. It’s your decision.”

I start crying.

“Louis how am I supposed to do this now?!” I demand, voice shattering. “If the king doesn’t want me, no one would dare to go against him!”

“He can influence the people, but he can’t make the decision for them. It’s all down to you Annabelle,” Louis shakes his head, frustration present on his features. He turns to look at me, his thumbs wiping my tears. “Strong Annabelle. Fierce. Those are the key words,” he mumbles as the doors open for Louis and I to go through.

“Louis,” I plea before going on the balcony. “I’m not going to be able to do this.”

“I believe you are Annabelle. You’re a fighter. A white light in the desert. You can do this,” he persists, his fingers intertwining with mine. “I know you can.”

All too soon, I have to walk up to the little stage where the king had previously stood. I gulp nervously, looking down from the balcony at the sea of people staring back up at me.

I wipe my clammy palms on my cream coloured dress, my heart rate accelerating unhealthily. Hushed conversations start below as I still keep quiet, not ready to speak just yet.

“Come on Annabelle,” Louis whispers in my ear, his fingers sliding into mine.

I clear my throat.

“Citizens of Headow,” I begin confidently. The buzzing of their voices stop. Words catch in my throat as I realize I don’t remember the Queen’s speech. My eyes grow big and I turn to look at Louis, stress suddenly suffocating me. His hand squeezes mine, his eyes urging me to go on.

I try calming myself to empty my mind just like in the clearing, but the idea of sewing isn’t as soothing as earlier. I start panicking, my hands releasing Louis’s to clench and unclench nervously. But then my mother’s voice echoes in my mind.

_“I’m with you Belle. You’ve got this,” she whispers in my head._

I nod determinedly, speaking up once more just as the voices resume talking. I completely forget about the queen’s speech, going with my gut.

“Citizens of Headow,” I repeat. “I present myself to you all today as one of you. Because that’s who I really am,” I continue, pausing to take a deep breath. “What the king said about me is nothing but the truth: I used to be poor. I used to live in a house that is falling apart. I used to dig in my pockets for change in order to buy food for my family. But not too long ago, Fate has decided to change my life,” I pause, looking briefly at Louis. “And I’m going to be honest and risk sounding weak here, but I was terrified. I was confused and lost and as I still am all of those as I speak. But I’m here no?” I state, letting my statement hang for a few seconds. “I believe that what won’t kill me will only help me overcome greater challenges. People of Headow, I’m willing to help you. I’m willing to help you get to your feet and stand tall.” The crowd stirs beneath me, muttering amongst themselves. “Yes it’s not always easy to stand up. Trust me, I know from experience,” I declare, my gaze flying across the mass of faces. “But with the help of an extended hand, it’s much easier. I want to be that helping hand. A helping hand that doesn’t look at you from above, but as equals. Because according to the king, that’s what we are. I believe His Majesty is right. Populace of Headow, this is my Exhibition. I am a young woman who will undoubtly make mistakes, but will always learn from them. Do you want me as your princess?” I end firmly, the last three lines being the only part of the queen’s speech.

There’s a brief moment of silence before the people explode into roars of agreement, applauding noisily. I feel liberated as the cheers echo through the air. They barely die down as the king attempts to speak in order to finish the ceremony.

“Do you―”

Loud shouts cut him off. He loses his cool.

“HEADOW!” he booms, the vein on his neck pulsing. Silence finally strikes. “Do you accept Annabelle Hearst as princess of Headow?!” he bellows angrily.

There’s a loud rumble of acknowledging yells.

“I did it,” I murmur, taken aback. As I raise my hand to wave, I’m pulled backwards and off the balcony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Should Louis be angry, or not?
> 
> SO i'm leaving for China soon and i have no idea if i'll have the chance to update until then... I really hope so though and I'll try my very best! XXX


	14. Colorful Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait! Hopefully, this "plot twist" can make up for it ;)

I expect to see Louis, but the king's scowling face greets me instead.

“Young lady I don't think you realise what you've done,” he spews angrily, grabbing my arm to pull me away from the doors. I grimace, looking around for Louis, only to realise he's still on the balcony, thanking the people. “You've made a fool of me in front of my kingdom-”

“I-”

“DO NOT INTERRUPT! He hollers, his grip tightening. “I don’t even understand why you made my son’s life easier. You don’t even like it here, nor do you belong! You are going to end up very sorry.” I shrug my arm out of his vile hands.

“I'm not afraid of you,” I state firmly. “I said what I had to say.”

“You should be afraid,” he seethes. “I can harm you in more ways than one, and my son certainly won't be the one to protect you. You live under my reign so you do as I say.”

Louis’ thanks come to an end and the king pulls away from me.

“Watch your back little girl, as well as the ones of the people you love,” he threatens, glaring at me one last time before walking away. I watch as he storms in a corridor, calling something out to the guards.

“Annabelle,” Louis stammers, closing the doors behind him. “What was that?” he questions, eyes wide as his hands latch on my arms.

“I-I-I―” I stutter confusedly.

“We can’t talk here,” he shakes his head, his hand grabbing mine as he tugs me away from the door. His pace is hurried. We stride up the staircase rapidly and I lift my dress to avoid stepping on it. I’m urged inside his bedroom and into his walkthrough closet. He shuts the door behind him. “That, love, was bloody brilliant,” Louis breathes out finally, looking at me in awe. “You spoke up like a real queen up there. How did….How did you do that?” he enquires.

“I just…I simply spoke my heart out. People don’t want lies. They want the truth, as harsh as it can be. I would’ve wanted the truth. Not some rehearsed words that are only meant to soothe,” I respond.

“And this is exactly why I chose you to be my princess,” he says, looking down at me in admiration. All of a sudden, I can’t help wondering what would’ve happened if I wouldn’t have been accepted by the people of Headow. _Would I have been deemed unworthy of the throne, thrown out of the castle and sent back to my family?_

“What would’ve happened if I hadn’t been accepted?” I ask him. “Would I have been sent back home to my family?”

He frowns, opens his mouth and then closes it again, clearly unsure of what to reply.

“Tell me the truth Louis. Please. Did I seal my fate to yours by succeeding the Exhibition?”

“No. No you wouldn’t have been sent back to your family. I’m afraid we’re married Annabelle so I’m considered your family from now on,” he replies, his eyes avoiding mine.

“But what would’ve happened? You said earlier that it would benefit only the king. What did you mean?”

“It wouldn’t do you any good to know. You’re accepted by the people and that’s all that matters love,” he ends the discussion, kissing my forehead as if I was a child. “There’s some fabric that arrived for you today,” he states suddenly, changing the subject. “I took the liberty of telling the guards to put it in the boudoir. You have some leisure time right about now so if you want to make a new dress, you’re more than welcome to do so. Perrie should be over there right now, placing everything in order,” he says, stepping out of his walkthrough closet. “I’ll be joining you for lunch: I have some things to arrange for our honeymoon,” he finishes, helping me out of his closet. His eyes meet mine but he’s gone without another word, fixing his cufflinks as he exits the room.

I stare at the door, lost in my thoughts. _Why? What isn’t he telling me? Why all these secrets? How does he expect me to trust him if he’s so secretive about his life? Maybe Perrie will tell me more information._

With that thought in mind, I pick up the bottom of my dress and head for the boudoir.

Minutes later, I’m lost in the soothing process of dress making, the same questions swimming in my mind whilst I toy with the silky purple fabric.

I’d probed Perrie for answers, but she’d refused to say much on the matter, especially since Louis himself hadn’t provided many answers. I wasn’t pleased.

“I want to tell you Miss Annabelle…But if the prince doesn’t want you to know something, I don’t think it be wise for me to disobey him,” she had said before quickly finding something else to do in another room.

My irritation passed quickly though as I’d caught a glimpse at how many different types of fabric Louis had actually ordered for me. I was used to using browns and beiges and whites: things that didn’t stand out and that were slightly scratchy to the touch. But in no way could the material before me be scratchy. And using shades of beige and brown was out of the question: a rainbow of colors I’d never dreamed of using sat before me, waiting to be made into something bold. Something made for me. I couldn’t bear to lose another second on being frustrated over Louis’ secrets so I’d sat down rapidly, knowing what I wanted to create.

My movements are hasty yet precise, the thimble on my index stabbed frequently as the dress takes form before my eyes. Not used to using vivid colors, I sew several random ones to the bust of the dress, creating an unusual intense pattern to contrast with the monochrome purple skirt, before sewing the two pieces together. I add the same pattern to the bottom of the dress, making it climb abstractedly on the sides of the skirt.

Sighing in content, I gaze at the finished masterpiece. It certainly doesn’t look anything like what I’ve worn at the castle so far, yet it still has a rich aspect about it due to the generous amount of purple silk.

“I have to try it on,” I mumble to myself, clenching it between my fingers. Simply the lightness of the gown compared to the one’s I’d worn at the castle so far makes me giddy.

Locking the door of the boudoir, I struggle to undo the laces of my Exhibition dress alone before letting it pool at the bottom of my feet. I step over it and stand in my undergarments in front of the lengthy mirror, holding the soft material against my body. It reaches a the floor.

Taking a deep sigh, I step inside it and pull it over my body.  I struggle to get the single sleeve on my arm, before attempting to lace it behind my back. My face is twisted in concentration as I grab the cords and try again and again to tie it tightly.

“God dammit―”

“Need help?”

I jump as I look up to find the prince of Iregar only inches behind me.

“No don’t scream,” he urges, pressing his palm against my mouth just as I’m about to shriek in fright. “I promise I don’t want to hurt you,” he continues urgently, his blue eyes gazing into mine.

I tear his hand away from my mouth with one hand and keep my dress pressed on my body with the other.

“Niall! What are you doing here?!” I enquire, looking around worriedly whilst hushing my voice. “How did you even manage to get in?”

“I know some secret castle passageways: Louis and I used to play in them when we were kids,” he replies. “And I came here to talk to you. I won’t be here long,” he continues. I flinch as I feel his fingers replacing mine on the back of my dress.

“What are you doing?” I frown, feeling him tighten the lace around my bust.

“Helping you.”

I look at him through the mirror, staring at his concentrated features.

“You shouldn’t be in here,” I say. “If Louis finds out—”

“If you don’t say anything, he won’t know anything. I created a distraction that will last long enough for me to get out without my presence being known.”

He finishes up with the lacing, and takes a step away from me.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” he states. “Louis should tell you every single day. And that dress is a piece of art. Striking really,” he trails n, his fingers grazing the fabric.

I look down at my fingers, not knowing what to reply.

“Anyways I came here to tell you that I could grant you your freedom.”

My head whips up in shock to meet his gaze.

“You could?” I stammer in disbelief.

“Yes and I could even do it legally.”

“How―?”

“I don’t have the time to go into detail about the specifics of what doing this implies but if you come with me to Iregar-” his hand reaches for mine but I pull away, my mind racing.

“I can’t leave like that. The king is watching me and the people of Headow wouldn’t react positively after today’s events.” _And I can’t let Louis suffer my departure through the king’s discipline either._

“You don’t want to leave?” the blonde prince frowns. “I thought this life wasn’t what you wanted—”

“It’s not and I do want to leave…I just—I can’t leave now. It’s too hasty and spontaneous,” I explain, gazing into his eyes.

There’s a short pause his features calculative.

“Fine then,” he sighs. “I can understand that. But whenever you’re ready, simply light a candle beside your bed and let it burn the whole night. I’ve got someone working for me at the castle and he’ll be able to inform me of your will to leave. I’ll take care of getting you out.”

I stare at him in wonder.

“You’re really serious, aren’t you?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Why would you do this?” I counter.

“I hate to see a pretty bird like you caged in this castle.” He grabs my hand and kisses the back of it before advancing to whisper in my ear. “I’ll be waiting for your signal love,” he ends.

I watch him as he walks to a very large curtain at the back of the room, shoots me one last glance and disappears behind it, leaving the curtain to flutter. Curious, I follow behind him, only to discover a large painting of a woman and no trace of the prince of Iregar. My hands grip the side of the painting’s golden frame.

“Annabelle?”

I hurry out of the curtains as I hear Louis call out my name. He pauses in mid-step, eyeing me up and down as I straighten the bottom of my dress.

“Yes?” I respond, breathless.

“What were you doing back there?” he enquires, frowning.

“The painting,” I deflect rapidly. “Who is it?”

My husband walks over to the curtain and pulls it away to reveal the canvas.

“My father’s grand-mother,” he says finally. “A great woman. Great but stupid,” he concludes dryly.

I’m taken aback by his comment. Louis visibly notices because he decides to elaborate.

“Does the name Rosaline Peterson ring any bells?” he begins.

I shake my head no, not recalling any mention of that name at all.

“Guess my father forbade schools to teach about her then…” he mumbles to himself. “Anyways, she got married to the king after her father promised her hand about 150 years ago. The wedding seemed happy at first but then she got secretive and stopped talking to the people at court altogether. Then out of the blue, after a couple of years, she asked for a divorce. Her demand resulted into civil wars between two nations and her own suicide,” he states.

“The Lady Wars…” I realise. He nods. “We did talk about them in our history courses but they had originated from something different. Something about a crazy woman and her desire to rule over everyone. Many women had joined her side and started beating up their husbands...” I continue, in slight awe.

“I think the people are better off knowing this story over the one of a queen with the intention of divorce. They are best left in the dark about some of the monarchy’s secrets,” Louis huffs, very visibly getting lost in a train of thought before his tone changes to something much cheerier. “But you. You need to learn about most of it. And that’s why I came to you: I’ve found two tutors. One for Headow’s history regarding monarchy and politics, and another for the general princess etiquette. You’ll meet them after supper but your actual lessons will take place after the honeymoon,” he concludes.  He sighs deeply before pulling the curtain to hide the painting once more. “Now I need to head back downstairs to finish up the preparations for our trip.”

“Wait!” I stop him just as he’s about to leave the room. “The dress…Do you like it?” I ask him, giving him a quick twirl.

“It’s too bright for the castle love. Too colorful,” he states simply before leaving without another word.

My shoulders slump.

“That’s it? Too colorful?” I mumble, dropping on a chair. “Niall seemed to think otherwise,” I grumble to myself. Shaking my head, I begin to work on another dress, just as lightweight but with a single color instead of twelve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!


	15. The Reckoning

It's unreal to realise that barely a month ago, I was still in school, studying in hopes of obtaining a job that could help me earn enough money to support my family. Never would I have imagined that I'd be the princess of Headow, yet alone married to Prince Louis whom I used to despise.  Everything had been thrown in my way so hastily: I barely had the time to realise what was going on. First thing I'm taken to the castle, then I'm marrying the Prince and saying goodbye to my family and next thing I know, I need to help with the preparations for The Reckoning, a tradition I'd completely overlooked whilst I struggled to get a grasp on what my life was becoming.

The Reckoning was a common tradition in Headow, as it has happened on every year for the last centuries on the eldest prince's birthday. It consisted of bribing several of Headow's most hard-working townspeople with a generous sum of money and making them compete against each other for a noble title. Many different things are competed, from merchandise to talents. The judges of this event were the actual nobles; they had to single out three common peasants who they deemed could be worthy of their title, and three others who they believed didn't even have the right to step inside the castle walls unless they were slaves.

A single person was to be chosen by the royal figures in both groups. And then there'd be a new noble, and a new slave. The slave would have to suffer through a year of serving the king and would see anything he owned taken away and given to the new noble. Forever.

During all my 19 years, I'd never dared to participate in The Reckoning, and neither did anyone of my entourage. Risking slavery was not worth the meagre chance of being a noble, even with the participation prize. And being used as entertainment for the more fortunate wasn't exactly a thrilling idea.

But even now, as I'm considered one of the most fortunate, the idea is no more thrilling than it was.

Less than an hour from now, the guests would start arriving for my husband's birthday celebration, gathering in the Great Hall and in the Dining Room. I hadn't seen Louis all day due to the numerous meetings and political discussions he'd been whisked into. And to say I was apprehensive about tonight's events would be an understatement. Lady Charlotte, the woman Louis'd assigned to be my teacher regarding etiquette, had attempted to teach me breathing techniques earlier this morning to appear calm on the outside even if I wasn't on the inside. And so far, it wasn't going very well.

“Deep and controlled breaths,” I mumble to myself as Perrie finishes lacing up my ruby red satin dress in the boudoir. “Easier said than done when your choice could change someone's life for the worst,” I continue to myself, glaring at the dolled up girl staring back at me in the mirror. The golden diadem doesn't seem to fit on her head. Perrie says nothing, smoothing the bottom of my dress and arranging the bottom. I breathe in and out deeply, attempting to change my frown into a smile. _It's so obvious it's fake._ I groan, rubbing my temples. “I won't be able to do this. I can't even do one thing right on Louis' birthday,” I huff in discouragement.

“Why don't you go talk to him Miss?” Perrie suggests quietly.

“What?” I frown, turning to look at my maid.

“He always has your best intentions at heart so tell him how this celebration makes you feel. That way, he might react less negatively if you happen to make an accidental wrong move. He might help you instead of getting frustrated.”

“You're right,” I acknowledge. “It's better to warn him than to take him by surprise with a misplaced comment at dinner,” I trail on. “Do you think he has returned from his meetings?” I ask.

“The only way to know would be for you to return to your chambers,” she reasons, stepping away from me. “If he's done, he should be changing right about now.”

I nod, glancing one last time at the princess in the mirror before lifting the bottom of my dress and carefully stepping off the small bench.

“Thank you Perrie,” I say gratefully, approaching my maid. “For all of this,” I continue, motioning my whole appearance.

“It's just my job Miss,” she smiles, bowing slightly in front of me. I shake my head.

“You don't have to bow Perrie. Or call me Miss,” I shake my head, sighing.

“But I like it,” she responds. “I don't mind bowing in front of you. A good princess deserves respect.”

“How can I possibly be a good princess? I've been an actual princess for barely a day,” I reply, confused.

“You don't realize it, but you've done so much already.” She lets the sentence hang before pushing me softly towards the door. “Now go talk to your husband,” she advises, a small smile decorating her features.

“I'll see you later?” I enquire as we exit the boudoir.

“Maybe. I'm helping in the kitchens tonight: there's so much food that needs to be made,” she explains, straightening her ragged dress as we reach a staircase. I acquiesce.

“Goodbye then,” I end, waving at her once before turning around to head to Louis' and I's chambers. Picking up the sides of my dress, I leisurely walk up the stairs and to our quarters.

I find Zayn by the door of our room.

“Is Louis in there?” I ask him. He nods. I move to enter but he stops me.

“Princess I wanted to apologize,” he ushers out quickly, his hand holding on my arm. “For lashing out on you the other night,” he elaborates. “It was out of place and I'm very sorry,” the dark boy continues solemnly.

“You don't have to be sorry Zayn,” I reply, shaking my head. “You told me on the very first day that the king wasn't exactly kind with his son and I paid no attention to your warning. I'm the one who should be apologizing,” I reply. “You were just caring for your friend.”

He nods stiffly.

“Thank you for understanding, but I still don't think I had the right to make such a condescending remark. I apologize and it won't happen again,” he repeats.

“Well I accept your apology as long as you accept mine.”

“I also accept your apology then.”

“Good,” I smile as he releases my arm and lets me enter the bedroom, resuming his stiff position by the door. “Louis?” I ask, stepping inside the dimly lighted room. 

“Oh good Annabelle!” Louis smiles, coming out of his walk-through closet to greet me. “I was just about to head down to see you. I was wondering what color your gown was so I could match my tie with it,” he continues, giving me a once over. “Red it is,” he concludes, heading back into the closet to fetch a matching tie.

“Louis we need to talk,” I begin.

“What about?”

“Well first off, happy birthday,” I say.

“Thank you, princess.”

“Was your day pleasant?”

“I've had better days,” he responds. “Like the day you married me,” he admits. “What about your day?”

“Nerve-wracking,” I exhale. He turns to look at me, confused.

“How so?” he frowns.

“This is what I wanted to talk to you about,” I say. “I'm nervous about The Reckoning tonight,” I confess. “It has been haunting me all day.”

“Why? You're not the one who has to perform in front of the nobles. You simply have to vote for two merchants at the end.”

“That's exactly what worries me. Louis how do you expect me to condemn the second merchant to slavery like that?” I ask. “What if the people hate me because they think I don't see them as people with families they need to take care of?”

Louis smiles sadly and shakes his head.

“Annabelle no one will hate you for it, it's a tradition─-”

“I will hate myself,” I counter. “I won't be able to live with this guilt. I've got enough guilt drowning me just by residing in the castle here with you while my family struggles to get food on the table,” I huff. “And besides, nobody should have the right to decide one's fate out of amusement. Especially not the nobles, most of who owe their titles to nothing but their bloodlines.”

“The nobles enjoy this tradition. We can't simply take it away from them: they are the reason we have access to so much,” he sighs, struggling with the knot of his tie.

I walk over to him, my fingers replacing his on the fabric. His hands drop by his sides, his eyes meeting mine momentarily before I focus on the knot.

“I just wish I didn't have to take part in the whole ordeal,” I speak quietly, finishing up the knot in a matter of seconds. His hands grab mine carefully, his fingers intertwining with mine.

“I know,” he exhales, his shoulders sagging slightly. His face changes. “I have an idea. I'll pick the same person as my father alright? Therefore your vote won't be considered,” he reasons. “Would that make you feel better?”

I nod and he squeezes my fingers.

“Good. And you'll be pleased to learn that we're departing right after the party for the honeymoon. You'll be free of royal duties for a couple of days,” he continues, kissing my fingers before heading back into his closet. “You won't have to stress about anything before our return.”

“What about you?” I frown. “You won't be free of your princely duties?”

“Unfortunately no. I might have one or two important political meetings I'll have to attend for the king,” he sighs, shaking his head.

“But it’s your honeymoon!”

“And have responsibilities as the next one in line for the throne,” he replies simply. “Don’t worry though, if I’m not being bored by these meetings, I’ll be in your company.”

“And where will we be going exactly?” I enquire.

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” he responds, a small smile crawling on his lips. “But let me assure you that we’ll be completely alone,” he adds in my ear, his hand slipping on my waist.

I get goosebumps, fear mingling unhealthily with excitement inside me at the thought of being completely alone with Louis. I rapidly rub them off my skin, sighing deeply.

“Most of the time anyways. I have to bring Zayn along,” he chuckles.

“Zayn is coming?”

“Just to survey our surroundings. Don't fret: he'll only be scouting around the area unless I ask him otherwise,” he ends, straightening his cuffs. “So. Ready to go?” he ends, holding his arm out for me to take.

I inhale deeply.

“Ready,” I nod, hooking my arm around his and grabbing it.

 

*****

As soon as the commencement of The Reckoning had been declared, guests had quickly rushed inside the castle doors for some warmth and food. I'd calmed down considerably as the night started, letting Louis taking control of the interaction with others.  Locked on his arm, I'd strolled around the different merchants' stands, getting glimpses at what they presented to the nobles. There was something for every taste: brilliantly crafted furniture, mouth-watering pastries, gorgeous hand-made jewelry and so on.

I couldn't possibly imagine how the nobles could single out three citizens out of such a diverse group of talented people, nor could I wrap my mind on the thought of them picking three others they deemed unworthy of the castle.

The decision doesn't seem to be too hard on their minds though as their choices are announced right before supper, not nearly enough time after the beginning of the Reckoning. Every living soul in the castle leans in to listen as they share their choices. They decide on a blacksmith, a jeweller and a farmer known for his abnormally large crops as possible nobles and claim a baker, an aged street musician and a shoemaker unworthy of getting a taste of nobility.

No sooner said than done, the six selected are given seats next to the royals for supper, giving them the chance to attempt to convince the royals that they should or shouldn't be picked before they make the final decision. They are placed right in between the king, Louis and I and the prince of Stoneshire and his wife Élodie

I find myself seated next to Louis and the street musician as servants begin distributing food to the couple hundred people in the Dining Room. The shoemaker and the backer are seated beside the musician, and the three of them are facing the blacksmith, the jeweller and the farmer. The three who have a shot at nobility are rambling at the king and my husband, while the three others poke around at the mountain of food on their plate. The atmosphere isn't pleasant.

I notice that the shoemaker is crying, a silent tear gilding on his cheek before he wipes it off with his sleeve.

Soon enough, the whole room is buzzing with conversations, sipping on wine and eating. I catch a glimpse at a group of nobles exchanging coins, mumbling and pointing in our direction.

“Do the nobles gamble?” I ask Louis discretely.

He nods, taking another piece of his meat.

“The Reckoning is solely for the nobles' entertainment Annabelle. Gambling on our pick is apparently amusing,” he exhales, shaking his head in disbelief.

Out of the blue, the king gently taps the side of his glass with his knife three times, the sound resonating throughout the whole room and calling out for attention.

Once the noise finally has died down and all eyes are on him, the king stands and begins to speak.

“Welcome to all of you to the 350th annual Reckoning! It’s been a wonderful evening so far and we hope tonight will go just as smoothly. Now, since it’s the 350th anniversary, I’ve consulted with the nobles and we’ve decided to change the proceedings this year,” he begins, cutting right to the chase.

There’s a chatter of confusion but the king silences it with a sharp glare.

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing too dissimilar,” he reassures dryly before continuing on a slightly warmer tone. “Now, as you all know, Princess Annabelle's Exhibition was a flamboyant success,” he starts off, lifting his glass towards me with what appears to be a kind smile. “Let's all give her a round of applause for that.”

I stiffen, not liking where the king's speech was heading. _What is he up to now?_ Louis' hand squeezes mine under the table in attempt to reassure me. A polite clapping resonates through the great room, just as dread spreads through me. The king resumes as the clapping dies down.

“As you all know, being royalty and exercising God's will isn't always an easy task.”

I clench my teeth.

“Therefore tonight, with great pride, I give the Princess her first true royal responsibility.” He pauses, letting his statement sink in. “Exceptionally, she will be the only one to decide who'll ultimately end up to be my slave.”

My breathing hitches and my heart skips a beat as another round of applauses echoes throughout the Dining Room.

“I believe, now that she has been accepted by the people of Headow, that she should be able to selectwho wasn't worthy of walking through the castle doors. By doing so, all of you will be able to witness how apt she will be when it comes to handling fragile relationships with the other kingdoms as well as taking hard decisions that can alter one's life. Long live Princess Annabelle,” he ends, holding his glass up in the air while smiling at me.

“Long live Princess Annabelle!” the people echo, also lifting their glass in my direction before drinking.

I feel like throwing up. I turn to my husband, desperate.

“Lou─”

“I know Annabelle,” he replies quietly. His knuckles are white around his fork. “I know. Just keep calm alright? This is what he wants. He wants you to shatter,” he whispers under his breath.

Inhaling shakily, I turn to look at the three men sat beside me, only to find them staring at me with hopeful, pleading eyes.

“Princess Annabelle, I can't afford to lose everything! My wife is pregnant and due in less than a month!” the baker begs. “If you spare me, I'll be able to spare one or two loaves of bread for your family every week!” he persists.

“You know my family?” I utter.

“They’re my second neighbors your Highness. I manage to give them scraps of food ever once in a while,” he nods, his eyes never meeting mine.

“I-I-I―”

“My daughter,” the shoemaker starts, “she’s ill. I didn’t want to participate in The Reckoning but I needed the participation money to hire a doctor to help her…Please princess, she’s only four years old. I need to go back to her side and care for her,” he pleads, the tears cascading down his cheeks. “My son is only twelve: he can’t possibly take care of himself and his younger sister!”

My lower lip trembles, my control on the verge of shattering.

The musician opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He smiles sadly and shakes his head, rubbing his throat. It’s then I realise he’s mute.

I start shaking.

“I can’t―dear God Lou―”

Louis’ hand touches mine under the table once more.

“Everything will be alright,” he says in my ear, intertwining his fingers with mine. “Everything will be fine.”

But feeling the gaze of the three condemned men on my back, I have difficulty believing him.

All too soon, the dessert is over and the plates are being whisked away from us without me getting a chance to taste anything. I feel nauseous as the servants pick up what’s left of the feast before the king, my husband and I are walked at the front of the massive room, standing on a small stage so everyone can see us. The buzzing of voices fill my ears as the citizens of Headow talk excitedly about the events to come in the next couple of minutes. I feel dizzy as I take a look at the six men bowing in front of us. I swear I can hear the shoemaker weep at my feet.

I grasp onto Louis arm to keep my balance.

“Now now!” the king booms, calling out for everyone’s attention. “Settle down everyone!”

Silence spreads through the room like wildfire, no one daring to disobey the king.

“Now I know we’d usually start with naming a new noble, but I don’t do well with suspense and I know princess Annabelle is just itching to share her choice,” the king states. “Let’s end the suspense right away shall we? Get Stefan out!” he calls out.

There’s a series of cheers followed by guards pulling out a weak man in ragged clothes out of God knows where. He’s dragged through the room, then dropped him in front of the six bowing citizens as he was no more than a sack of rotten vegetables.

The man, bruised and beaten, wheezes on the ground, clearly having difficulty to breathe. The king walks in front of him.

“Stefan Trammel, you are now free to return to your family. Thank you for your year of service, but you are no longer welcome in the castle walls. Ever,” he states, nudging him with his boot.

Stefan trembles and coughs on the ground, unable to pull himself back to his feet. He appears to be overworked.

“Guards help him out,” the king orders, turning his back to the poor man.

My fists are clenched tightly and I bite my lip until it bleeds as powerlessly, I watch Stefan Trammel get hauled out of the room.

Once he’s out and the people have stopped murmuring, the king turns to me.

“Princess, it’s your turn now to decide who shall replace Stefan this year,” he ends, motioning three of the six men gathered in front of me.

My hands are trembling. _How can I choose?_ I’m on the verge of tears. _They haven't done anything but share their talents with us and that’s how they’re rewarded?_ I turn to Louis, pleading him with my eyes.

Suddenly, the sound of a gunshot fills the air. Chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yep. I suck. But hey :) Life sucks too so I can't do more than I'm doing right now.


	16. Getaway

Hands are on me in a matter of seconds. Next thing I know, I’m being pulled away by both Zayn and Louis as the king attempts to calm the people, surrounded by his own personal guards. I hear Louis curse repeatedly under his breath as I’m urged out of the Great Room and up to Louis’ and I’s chambers.

“There’s a change of clothes for you on the bed,” Louis states. “Hurry and go change in the bathroom and come and join me here afterwards,” he instructs, urging me towards the bed.

I feel woozy and disoriented, completely overtaken by the events as I walk over to the bed where a pair of pants and a sweater lay. I grab them and head to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

The distinct sound of something shattering fills my ear.

“No I will not calm down! Someone tried to kill my wife, Zayn! The bullet went right by her head!”

I shudder as I hear Louis scream on the other side of the door.

“I thought you had security covered for this event! It’s the second time in nineteen years that an incident like this happens!”

I move away from the door and attempt to remove my dress, only to realise that I can’t do it without help. Trembling, I open the door of the bathroom and peer at them.

“Sir we had everybody who entered the castle searched from head to toe─”

Louis' eyes meet mine. A frustrated frown appears on his lips.

“Annabelle I thought I told you─”

“I need someone to undo the lacing of my dress,” I explain, keeping my gaze locked on the ground.

He takes three long strides in my direction and stops right behind me, his fingers latching on the lacing. I feel the red gown loosening as he hastily undoes the lacing. But even if the dress isn't squeezing air out of my lungs anymore, I feel just as tense and suffocated as I was a minute ago.

“Go now,” he ends once he’s done.

I shut the bathroom door behind me, rapidly sliding the dress off me and changing into the sweater and pants.

“The culprit is someone who was already inside the castle walls,” I hear Zayn talk quietly.

“Who?”

“I don't know. I didn't get a good glance at the bullet’s provenance, nor the people in the crowd. It could be anybody, from a noble to a servant. Maybe even a disguised slave.”

I wash my face will cold water, looking at myself in the mirror.

_Kill me. Somebody had tried to kill me._

_“_ I'll head downstairs and talk to the other guards, see if they heard anything. Your carriage will be ready by then and you and your wife will be able to leave the castle for a couple of days while we sort out who the traitor is among these walls.”

“Good. I'm not bringing her back here if her life is in danger Zayn.”

“I know Sir.”

_What had I done wrong? Why would someone try to kill me?_

There are three short knocks on my door.

“Annabelle are you nearly done?” Louis enquires softly from the other side of the wooden door. I open it, changed. “Are you okay?” he enquires, taking a concerned step towards me.

“What did I do wrong? Why would somebody go as far as wanting my death? I haven't done anything yet,” I say, eyes filling with tears. “Why?” I repeat, looking at him.

He opens his arms and I find myself digging my face in his neck. His arms wrap around me protectively, his hand rubbing my back.

“Shhh....We'll find out who did this okay?” he murmurs in my neck. “We're not coming back to the castle until I'm sure you're not in danger, alright?”

I sniff, nodding in his neck.

“I'm sorry I'm such a mess─”

“Don't apologize,” he shakes his head. “You have every right to be all over the place Belle,” he mumbles.

I blink, not used to hearing anyone but my family calling me Belle.

“Come on,” he kisses the top of my head, leading me out of the bathroom, “Let’s head downstairs to the carriage,” he continues. I’m bemused as he takes me to the boudoir and not the staircase.

“Why—”

“Too dangerous,” he responds. “There’s a secret passage that’ll lead us right to the carriage under everybody’s noses,” he elaborates quietly, his hand sliding into mine as he walks through the boudoir and stops in front of the painting of his great-grandmother. He releases my hand for mere seconds, searching for something behind the portrait. His hand must’ve latched on something because next thing I know, he’s pulling the painting away from the wall, revealing a door in a brick wall. _So that must be where Niall had disappeared to yesterday._

Not wasting any more time, Louis pulls me through the door, placing the painting back in its rightful place behind us. I shudder as I look at the brick corridor stretching in front of us.  The air is humid and the narrow passageway lighted by very few torches. Louis’ warm hand slides into my clammy one, encouraging me to trudge forwards carefully. 

“Where does this tunnel lead?” I enquire softly, my voice echoing against the wet walls.

“Near the stables. I used to pass through here when I was younger to get to Paris without my father noticing. I haven’t come through here since he’s been moved to the stables in the courtyard,” he admits. “Truth be told, I’d forgotten all about it until you asked me about the painting yesterday.”

“Are there many secret passageways like this one in the castle?” I question, curious.

“According to my mother, there are five. I’ve only found three. Gave up on finding the other two when I was eighteen,” he shrugs as we keep walking down the corridor. The air starts getting colder, signalling we were close to arriving outside.

“Why did you give up?”

“My father didn’t like me lurking and rummaging in rooms without a proper purpose. And he was right: it was a waste of time.”

“Does your father know about these secret passages?”

“I don’t think so…But I wouldn’t be surprised if he had his own near his chambers. The man cares so much for his well-being,” he huffs as we reach the end of the tunnel. A wooden slab covers the exit. Pulling up his sleeves, Louis places his hands at the far end of the wood, inhales and pushes. The slab moves with a low, grating sound.

A breeze nips my skin. I help Louis push the rest of the wood away from the exit.

“And now’s the tricky part,” he exhales. “You have to crawl down there to get outside,” he states, motioning the small entryway near the ground. “Might be all muddy.”

“Not a problem,” I say. “I’m used to getting dirty.”

“Of course you are,” he nods, exhaling loudly.

“What does that mean?” I frown.

“It means I often forget that I picked you up on the streets of Headow Annabelle,” he replies.

“And that’s a bad thing?”

“No. Of course not love. It simply proves how much you’ve changed since then,” Louis expresses softly. _Have I really changed that much?_ “Come on Annabelle, we need to hurry,” he presses. “I’ll be right behind you alright? I just need to make sure that the exit is shut behind us,” he states as I get down on my knees and head into the miniature tunnel.

My hands dig into the humid earth as I cautiously start going forwards, focusing on the constricted pathway stretching out in front of me. Suddenly, there’s no source of light to guide me anymore.

“Lou?”

“It’s fine Annabelle. I simply shut the door. Just keep going forwards,” he murmurs behind me.

I feel the dirt caking underneath my nails, reminding me of the times when I’d used to help in the garden with my parents. I had to be about the twins’ age at that time.

_“Why do we dig so many holes?” I ask my father, sitting on my knees in the dirt while pulling out another handful of dirt. My dress was dirty all over, so was my face._

_“To plant seeds,” he responds smiling as he wipes his forehead wit the back of his hand._

_“And why do we plant seeds?”_

_“So we have food to make a meal every day,” my father replies. “Most people have to grow their food if they want to fill their little tummies,” he says, poking my stomach once._

_“Don’t do that,” I giggle._

_“Do what? This?” he taunts, repeating the action._

_“Yes!” I grin. Before I know it, he begins tickling me. I can’t stop laughing, trying to get his hands away from me. We end up rolling around in the dirt._

_“Dad stop!” I giggle. “Stop it tickles!” I laugh, blindly trying to get him to stop._

_“I know it does, or I wouldn’t be doing it,” he retorts, grinning. He takes me in his arms, hugging me tightly. “I love you pumpkin,” he exhales happily, finally letting go of me._

_“I love you too. Are we going to be planting pumpkins?!” I enquire excitedly._

_“Would you like that?”_

_“Very much!” I nod._

_“Then I’m going to get some pumpkin seeds at the market tomorrow,” he declares._

_I hug his neck tightly._

_“Arthur! Annabelle! Come and wash your hands, its supper time!” Mom calls out from inside the house._

I shake my head, pushing the memory away as rapidly as it came. I jump and squeal as my hand lands in a puddle of water.

“Are you okay?” the Prince asks worriedly.

“I’m good,” I exhale shakily. “It’s only water.”

I keep going forwards, until I notice a faint light pouring in from the right side of the tunnel. My knees slosh into the water as I crawl quickly in its direction. _Someone wants to kill me._ The thought tastes sour.

I finally reach the end of the small tunnel, pushing away weeds and high grass as I stand up to breathe in some fresh air. We end up right outside the castle walls, near the Queen’s garden. Louis rapidly trudges out after me.

“There’s the carriage,” he states, motioning the coach on the cobblestone road a few meters away from us. Zayn’s standing beside it anxiously. “Let’s go,” he presses, his hand locking with mine as we hurriedly walk to it. I’m urged inside by the two men as they stay out to whisper hastily.

Louis rapidly joins me in the carriage just as I’m about to lean in and listen to them. Slouching on his seat, he breathes in deeply, passing his hand through his hair in frustration.

“Are you alright?” I question.

“I should be the one asking you the same thing,” he exhales, his blue eyes meeting mine. His hand grabs mine and it’s then I realize that I’m shaking. “If I can promise you anything Annabelle, it’s that the person who did this will pay with their life,” he promises, staring into my eyes. _I don’t want anyone to die because of me._

I shake my head but he turns his head at that exact moment to look outside.

“No one dares to take away one of my few sources of happiness and live,” he decides lowly. His voice sends shudders down my spine. Louis’ gaze falls back on me, worry clouding his features. He grabs the thick blanket from the seat in front of us and wraps it around my shoulders. The fur is heavy and is meant to keep me from shivering, but I’m unable to stop the tremors from racking my body. He rubs my arms. _Louis wants to kill someone. Someone who tried to kill me._

Something breaks inside of me and I start crying.

“Annabelle?” he questions, concerned. “Annabelle you’re safe now. I promise you I’m not bringing you back to the castle until I’m absolutely positive it’s safe. Everything’s going to be alright, princess.”

I shake my head again and again, tears rolling down my cheeks as he hugs me closer to him.

“Talk to me love please…I don’t like seeing you cry,” he murmurs apprehensively. I simply keep shaking my head, too exhausted by today’s events to muster a sensible response. To my surprise, the prince begins singing softly to me. “Close your eyes, lean on me. Let your mind, wander free. We’ll stay quiet, underneath, shooting stars, if it helps you sleep. And hold me tight, don’t let me leave, hold me tight ‘till you’re at ease―”

“I know this lullaby,” I mumble in surprise. “My mother used to sing it to me when I was younger and I had a bad day.”

“My mother would sing it to me for the exact reason,” Louis speaks, also confused.

“Can you keep singing it? Please,” I whisper, my eyelids heavy with weariness while tears keep rolling down my cheeks. He doesn’t question my demand.

“Come on let the night, be your light, forget all about the troubles that passed. When the sun will rise, and you open your eyes, you’ll be greeted by beautiful blue skies.”

Drained of all energy, I fall asleep before he can end the lullaby.


	17. You & I

 

_My heart is beating wildly in my chest as I see the king turn to me._

  _“Princess, it’s your turn now to decide who shall replace Stefan this year,” he says with a sadistic grin, motioning the three people in front of me. I start crying when I realise that my mother and the twins are the ones bowing before me._

_“No! No I can’t do that!” I protest shakily._

_“You have to, or I’m keeping all three of them.” The king snaps his fingers, guards immediately grabbing my mother and siblings._

_“No!”_

_A gunshot rings loudly into the air. Pain hits my side. I can’t breathe._

_“Annabelle!” Louis shouts, advancing towards me. His eyes are filled with horror as I cup my bleeding side._

_“No please!” I beg, reaching out to them. I fall to my knees, the burning in my flank forcing me to stay put as I watch the guards take my family away._

_“Annabelle―”_

_“No please!” I get out wretchedly, flooded with tears. The prince tries to wrap his arms around me but I push him away, staining his clothes with my blood. “No!”_

_“Annabelle, love wake up.”_

My eyes pop open, my breathing uneven as I realize I’m fighting against Louis, on the brim of tears. The tears roll down my cheeks as I begin sniffling and weeping.

“Darling, shhh its okay,” Louis’ soft voice reassures me as he wraps his arms around me. I’m shaking as I hold on to his shirt. “It’s over. You’re safe,” he whispers, letting me hold onto him. I dig my face into his neck, sobbing. “It was just a nightmare. It’s over,” he repeats, rubbing my back soothingly. “Shhh,” he lulls softly, swaying me slowly in his arms. I shut my eyes, breathing in and out shakily. “Do you want to talk about it?” he enquires once I’ve calmed down.

I shake my head no, wiping my tears with the back of my hand before pulling away.

“It was only a nightmare,” I hiccup. “It wasn’t real.” I touch the side where I’d felt the bullet in the dream just to make sure.

Louis sighs, his blue eyes gazing into mine.

“You can tell me anything love. It’s just you and me,” he persists, his hand sliding into mine.

I shake my head, passing my hand through my hair.

“I don’t want to relive it. I’ll be fine,” I repeat, shutting my eyes. The prince purses his lips, but doesn’t add anything to the matter.

“Do you want to do something in particular today?” he enquires. “We have this farmhouse to ourselves for the next couple of days. Zayn is currently patrolling around but unless you want to go into town, he won’t be seen.”

I nod distractedly, taking a good look at my surroundings. The room has little furniture and doesn’t seem to be oozing royalty like I thought it would. In fact, it seems to be something someone a little under the nobles would possess. The ceiling is a faded beige, and the wall is recovered with simple daisy-patterned wallpaper. I gaze down at myself.

“You changed my clothes,” I state in shock, clutching the sheets to cover the silk nightgown on my body.

“I did. You wouldn’t have been able to sleep at ease in muddy trousers love,” he points out, frowning.

“You invaded my privacy without my consent!” I say, distressed to say the least at the thought of Louis changing my clothes.

“Princess, we’re a married couple and it’s not like I haven’t seen you in the nude prior―”

I shake my head, scooting away.

“No. No this is not going to work,” I declare, grabbing as much of the sheets as I can to cover myself. Louis gazes at me with incredulity.

“What isn’t going to work? Love, I’m lost,” he exhales, passing his hand through his hair. “I haven’t done anything wrong.”

I shut my eyes.

“All of this is wrong,” I deny, motioning all around us.

“Annabelle, I know you’re still not particularly pleased with the whole marriage idea but that is no reason to start―”

“The hasty marriage was to please your father, right?” I cut in.

“Yes―”

“And what you meant at the meadow the other day, about making me fall for you, was that true?”

He frowns.

“Of course it was, but―”

“Then this is what this honeymoon is going to be about,” I say.

Louis exhales loudly.

“Three times. You’ve interrupted me three times,” he states, taking his head in his hands. “What am I going to do with you?” he exhales.

“You’re going to have to prove me Louis that this marriage is more to you than something you did to please your father,” I continue, still hiding my body with the sheets.

“Annabelle of course marrying _you_ wasn’t simply to please my father!” the prince exclaims, eyes wide.

“How many days do we have on our honeymoon?” I counter.

“About seven.”

“You want to know what I want to do today?” I say.

“Please Annabelle. That’s all I’m asking. You’re making me dizzy with all these sudden subject changes,” he gets out, rubbing his temples.

“I want you to make me fall in love with you. Transform this mandatory marriage into a real marriage,” I say. “Sweep me off my feet as you put it.”

He simply gapes at me, speechless.

“What?” he murmurs finally. I see a flicker of fear in his blue orbs.

“Your father’s not there to scrutinize your every move which means you can act as your true self for seven days. We have seven days to learn how to work as a team, because that’s what a married couple is ultimately,” I decide.

“What does all of that have to do about me changing your clothes while you were sleeping?” he counters in disbelief.

“Teammates don’t see each other naked,” I retort curtly. “I do not feel at ease knowing you eyed my naked form while I was asleep.”

“I’m deeply sorry that the fact that I’ve seen you naked makes you uncomfortable…But that’s just what lovers do.”

“We are not lovers Louis. We are two people united by marriage and that’s it. I had sex with you because I had to. Not because I wanted to,” I reply, looking down at my fingers anxiously. “I’m in this marriage whether I want it or not, but I’m giving you the chance to show me you and I can work.”

He takes his head into his hands.

“You make me sound like a rapist,” he gets out under his breath as he stands up. “I need time to think your proposition over,” he ends curtly, before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

 

*****

 

I’m sitting on the farmhouse’s wooden stairs, playing with a daisy when Louis comes back to me. The sun is at its highest, warming my skin pleasantly. The prince takes a seat beside me, following my gaze on the field of daisies.

“Your idea makes sense,” he says finally. I turn to look at him, only to find him staring back at me. “But if we do this, we need some ground rules,” he exhales, arms resting on his thighs with his hands intertwined in front of him.

“Why would we need rules? The whole point of this is to live by no rules―”

“I know Annabelle,” he exhales, almost aggressively. He rubs his face. “I know. But I need rules. I’ve always had them and I’m not going to stop now,” he elaborates.

I bite my lip.

“Are these rules open to negotiation?” I question.

“Maybe.”

I nod.

“Very well then. What rules do you wish to establish?” I give in.

“I need to know something first, Princess. What are your limits concerning our physical relationship?” he counters. My stomach coils.

“I would prefer if our physical relationship started slowly? Really slowly,” I say, focusing on the daisy in between my fingers. “We are but teammates after all.”

“For now. But I agree. I rushed you and it was not okay. Are you alright with sleeping in the same bed as me though?”

“I am,” I acknowledge.

“Good,” he sighs deeply. “So rules: you must accept every single one of my gifts without arguing.

“How many gifts are you planning on giving?” I reply, eyes growing.

“That’s for me to know and you to find out,” the blue-eyed prince responds. I purse my lips.

“I get to choose what I want to do with these gifts?”

“Anything but throwing them away,” he agree.

“Alright. I can work with that.”

He smiles, pleased.

“Next: what happens in this farmhouse stays in this farmhouse, just like when we’re at the meadow. Don’t expect me to act like I do here back at the castle.”

I acquiesce. _Makes sense._

“And last rule: basic manners are a must. This means no interrupting, no anger fits and proper vocabulary.”

“Why?”

“We are returning to the castle after the week is over love, and I have a feeling the reintegration won’t go smoothly if certain measures aren’t enforced. I don’t want to have to deal with your childish antics again. You need the practice,” he elaborates.

I take a deep breath.

“If you want this to work, I need you to be patient with me. I need you to stop seeing me as a child that needs to be taken care of, but rather as a girl that’s been ripped away from the life she’s had for nineteen years and thrown into a completely different one,” I demand seriously.

“I’ll work on my patience if you work on your attitude, alright?”

“This means that so far, we’re up to two things,” I agree. “You need me be to be a little more independent and put an effort on my attitude.”

“And you need me to be a little more patient and more precise when I want things to be done,” he completes, recalling our compromise in the meadow.

We both smile, content of the result of our discussion. Both of our gazes shift back to the field of flowers in front of us and we stare at it in silence, letting nature do the talking. It feels nice.

 Louis breaks the silence after a couple minutes, uneasy.

“I want you to know that out of the seven days, there has to be at least three intimate intercourses,” he begins, features set into a saddened grimace.

My heart skips a beat. The prince must’ve noticed my apprehension because next thing I know, his hand is sliding into mine.

“It doesn’t have to be on separate days, nor does it have to be on the same one. I said we’d be working on our physical relationship slowly and that’s what we’ll do, but you know what this marriage was for better than me Annabelle. We need to give it a shot,” Louis explains.

_Right. A royal heir. A boy._

I take a deep breath, shutting my eyes.

“I know.”

“I won’t rush you Annabelle. If it ends up being twice, then so be it. But the people of Headow expect the news of a royal baby soon. My father especially.”

“What if I’m unable to get pregnant?” I question. “It happens. Some women are infertile. What if it’s my case?”

“I’ll have you checked by doctors when we get back to the castle,” he reasons, rubbing my back. “But I’m pretty sure that’s not the case. If it happens to be well,” he sighs deeply, “we’ll deal with it when we get there.”

There’s a pregnant silence, ruined by the sound of my stomach rumbling. Louis laughs.

“Let’s go make some food, shall we?” he suggests, standing up. He holds out his hand for me to take.

“You mean we have no servants?” I ask, surprised.

“No. It’s only you and I,” he smiles, hoisting me up to my feet. “By the way, you’re going to have to show me how to cook because I have no bloody clue what to do,” he chuckles.

I giggle, following him to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Neew year to you all! :D Hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a comment with your thoughts? They make this fic worth continuing!


	18. Rekindling

It’s been a wonderful three days. So far, Louis’s been gifting me with colorful bouquets of flowers every single day, making the farmhouse smell like heaven. Not only that, but he’d proven to be very sweet and attentive, from the crack of dawn to the moment where we’d let sleep take over.

More often than not, I’d found myself gazing at him fondly, smiling to myself and biting my lip reflexively. And when it’d so happen that our eyes would meet, he’d smirk and shake his head in disbelief before returning to whatever he was doing. But in accordance with our agreement, he hadn’t rushed me into doing anything. Clearly, he wanted me to be the first one to initiate contact; making sure things were going at my pace. He hadn’t even tried going for a kiss: the only touching we’d done was accidental and happened as we did our daily chores such as cooking meals and washing the dishes.

I realized on the evening of the third day, as my gaze lingered a second too long on his lips, that maybe I was ready to take the next step.

My eyes fall upon Louis sitting on the bed as I step out of the washroom in my silk night gown, the only one that’d been packed in my suitcase. Usually, what would happen is that Louis would look away as I walked to the bed and snuggled into the sheets, before he’d get under the sheets himself and blow the candles outs. But not tonight.

“Do you think we can hold each other before we go to sleep?” I ask bravely. “Can we try that tonight?” I question

“Of course we can,” he exhales, almost in relief. “I’d love that.” I watch him as he shifts to sit on the bed, leaning on the headboard before opening his arms.

I get on the bed and carefully nestle into his arms, pressing my back to his chest as I let him embrace me lovingly. The heat is oddly welcoming, and the overall position reminds me of the one we had in the carriage not long after our departure from the castle.

“So what flowers would you like tomorrow?” Louis enquires casually. “I think lilies would be great in the living room,” he reasons, but my mind is elsewhere. Somehow, it’s stuck on my mother’s lullaby, the slow tune etched in my mind. “White lilies,” he specifies.

“They would yeah,” I agree absentmindedly.

“What are you thinking about?” he asks, looking down at me. I look up at him.

“I’m not―”

“Love, I’ve caught on all your facial expressions,” he chuckles. “Something is bothering you. You’re tense and you aren’t focused on the person talking to you.” His fingers intertwine with mine and he hugs me closer to his chest. “What is it?” he mumbles in my hair.

“The lullaby,” I sigh, scrunching my eyebrows. “The one you sang in the carriage.”

“What about it?”

I play with his hands abstractedly.

“How old were you when your mother first sang it to you?”

He sighs.

“Four or five I think? I’m not sure.”

“Well, when I was about ten, my mother admitted she was the one who wrote the lullaby. For a friend,” I trail on. “So I don’t understand how it possibly could’ve gotten to the castle’s ears, let alone the prince’s. Let alone a young prince.”

He’s speechless for a few seconds.

“Word does travel fast around town…” He frowns, also perplexed. “But I agree, that _is_ peculiar. I’m going to have to talk to my mother about this,” he mutters. I bite my lip, wanting so badly to know more about the Queen but knowing he needed to be the one to develop on the matter first. “Want to go to town tomorrow?” he questions, suddenly changing the subject. “I’ve heard they’ve got this amazing marketplace. It could be fun?” the prince continues. “Zayn will be very close by of course, but it’ll spare us cooking and doing the dishes for a day.”

“You don’t like cooking and doing the dishes?” I scoff playfully, my eyes meeting his.

“I do, but I believe our honeymoon could and should be spent doing some more interesting things…” He lets his sentence hang, his eyes clear about what he means. I decide to play along, shifting my body so I’m facing him.

“What type of interesting things?” I enquire, my fingers still locked with his.

“Oh you know… getting to know each other a little better maybe?” He very visibly gulps.

“It’s what we’ve been doing for the last three days,” I counter, cocking my eyebrow up. “Learning about each other to make sure we make a great team,” I add.

“And do we make a great team?”

“I think we’re doing well so far,” I nod, approaching our faces slowly.

“That’s good then,” he murmurs.

My eyes shift from his eyes to his lips.

“Don't move,” I instruct softly, inching my body closer to his, my gaze still fixed on his lips. I place my hand on his chest to keep myself steady as I near our faces. I feel his heartbeat quicken underneath my fingers. “Are you nervous?” I breathe out.

“Why wouldn't I be?” he responds, just as breathless. “The most beautiful girl I know is inches away from kissing me willingly.”

I smile, placing my free hand behind his neck before carefully pressing my lips with his. His body loosens up leisurely as I deepen the kiss, taking control. His hand reaches over behind my neck, pulling me closer as my arm slides down his back, letting our chests press against each other.

“God I’ve missed your lips…Can I kiss your neck?” he mumbles. I acquiesce. He doesn’t waste any time pressing his lips to my neckline, leaving a trail of greedy kisses up and down my neck. My eyes shut and my head rolls backwards, giving him more room. Our ragged breathing as well as the sound of his mouth on my skin are the only things that can be heard.

Our lips join once more into an ardent kiss. The room feels distinctly hotter as I let him wrap my legs around his body, drawing our centers significantly closer.

“Okay,” I exhale, pulling away carefully as his hands begin wandering up my thighs.

“So what are we now?” he breathes out, in awe. “You can’t expect me to believe that this is teammate behaviour,” he teases, his eyes solely focused on me.

“How about two friends?” I respond.

“Darling, trust me, we’re past the friend stage,” he chuckles. “We’re more along the lines of young lovers.”

“Alright,” I agree. “Young lovers it is. And tomorrow we can hold hands in town and steal a couple kisses when the townspeople aren’t looking.”

“I’d be alright with that,” he nods, grinning.  I also smile, joining my lips with his once more. Butterflies dance in my stomach and I break the kiss.

“Good night, Louis,” I say softly, rolling over to my side of the bed.

“Good night, Annabelle,” he responds, blowing the candles by the bed. _I’m falling in love with him._

Darkness fills the room as I let this sink in.

 

*****

 

_“I have a message for the Princess of Headow,” the royal messenger announces, barging inside the room. “Your_ _mother and siblings have all fallen ill.”_

_My heart is just about to jump out of my chest._

_“What?” My voice is barely above a whisper._

_“The food has been scarce in the kingdom for the last couple of weeks, weakening the population. Unfortunately, the poorer people have succumbed to the pandemic roaming our streets.”_

_“These people have to be quarantined immediately!” the king declares, standing up. “Get the guards to find the ill and isolate them from the rest of the kingdom!” he instructs to the messenger._

_“Doctors. We need to send them our best doctors!” I deny. “Louis please!” I beg, turning to my husband, hoping he can change his father’s mind. “Stand up to him!”_

_“Annabelle I can’t—“_

_“No doctors shall help the ill!” the king booms. “They shall remain at the castle to look after the health of people who matter!”_

_“Every life matters!” I shout out, tears streaming down my face. I turn to look at the prince. “Louis, help me!”_

_“I can’t Annabelle!”_

_“He’s nothing but a coward!” his father agrees._

_“No please!” I sob, falling to the floor, my deep red dress pooling like blood around me. “We have to help them! Innocent children will die!” I continue, my voice breaking._

_Louis bends down beside me, holding me tightly in his arms._

_“Shhh it’s okay Annabelle,” he says softly._ “Everything is okay. Shhh.”

I blink away tears and release my grip from Louis’ shirt as I wake up shaking from yet another nightmare.

“We’re going to have to get you checked out by doctors when we get back to the castle,” Louis begins softly, caressing my skin with his thumb.

“I’m fine Louis,” I deny, trying to calm my breath and regain control over my emotions.

 “You keep having nightmares and it’s worrying me,” he states, features pulled into a pained grimace. “Four nights out of four is pretty alarming.”

“The last few weeks have been harsh on me…I’m just stressed out,” I insist, standing up from the bed.

“Stressed out about what?” he persists, going over the bed and stopping me before I cross the room’s doorway. “Annabelle, I want to know these types of things, especially if they are detrimental to your health,” he tells me.

“My family worries me Lou,” I exhale finally. “I haven’t seen them in so long. And then there's the fact that somebody has been plotting my death at the castle.  And there's also this constant pressure that comes with being a Princess that torments me."

"You're not supposed to be thinking about these things on our honeymoon love," he shakes his head, before engulfing me into a hug.

"I know but I can't help it,” I reply, letting my head rest on his shoulder. "I've always been there for them and now I'm not. At least when we were at the castle, I could send someone over to check on them."

There's a moment of silence whilst all we do is stand in each other's arms, Louis rubbing my back comfortingly.

"I recall we made a deal, didn't we?" he begins. "You get to see your family with some food every week or so if you change your attitude?"

I acquiesce.

"You've been making remarkable progress these couple of days."

I look up at him hopefully.

“I think we ought to check up on them and make sure they have enough to make it through next week. Of course I can't let you go now due to all the turmoil at the castle, and neither can I send Zayn: he'll be wary with us going to town today unprotected," he reasons.

My shoulders slump, my head hanging low. His finger lifts my chin so our eyes meet.

"But I can send him this evening when we're safely back in the farmhouse."

"Really?" I whisper.

"Really," he acknowledges.

"You'd do that?"

"Of course, you’re my lover," he chuckles, inching his face closer. My heart melts at his words. I don't stop him as he bends down kiss me tenderly. "Come on. Let's get dressed and head to town for some much needed change of scenery," he ends.

The two of us proceed to change ourselves into our day clothes. But even if the weather was significantly hotter down in south Headow near the kingdom boundaries where we currently resided, jackets proved to be necessary today due to chilly winds. Of course, it’s nothing compared to the genuine cold and snow that would occasionally blow over the castle, but it was enough to make goosebumps rise on my skin.

Barely an hour later, Zayn stops our carriage at the edge of the quaint town. I hold on to Louis hand as I step outside, breathing in deeply as I admire the little houses stretching in front of the road. December really hadn’t been harsh to these southern parts of the kingdom.

Zayn clears his throat behind us as Louis hand stays latched with mine.

“Sir, before you go, could I talk to you for a moment?” he enquires. “In private,” he precises, eyes briefly falling on our intertwined fingers. Somehow, this ticks me off. If Louis is the Prince, and I’m the Princess, we should be treated as equals.

“Whatever you have to tell Louis, you can tell me too,” I intervene, keeping my fingers locked with Louis just as he’s about to release my hand.

“Annabelle, I doubt that’s a good idea,” Louis shakes his head.

“But I—”

“I know you mean well love. I know you do,” the Prince insists, encompassing my hand with his. He kisses the top of my fingers. “But sometimes it’s best to let me handle certain things, especially concerning political tensions. Your recurring nightmares show you aren’t completely ready yet,” he emphasises, releasing my hand.

“It’s about the person who tried to murder me, isn’t it?” I realize, a shudder racking my body. Louis’ eyes soften.

“We’ll just be a moment darling,” he says, turning away from me and stepping closer to Zayn. I look at the two men as they talk in hushed voices, Louis making big movements with his hands. A couple minutes later, he walks back over to me, sliding his fingers with mine.

“Will you teach me about the politics and all of Headow’s laws one day?” I ask once we begin walking, Zayn shadowing silently behind us.

“I’m pretty sure I’d bore you to death if I did,” he chuckles. “But Liam Payne, your tutor, will fill you in on the most important parts when we return to the castle.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t worry. You’ll get the hang of it in no time. You’re a quick learner,” he praises. It’s only then, as we arrive at the town’s square, that I realize how many eyes are on us. More importantly, how many frightened eyes. I look up at Louis. He doesn’t seem fazed at all.

The whole town seems to have stopped functioning, their fear-filled eyes locked on us.

Zayn must’ve also realized the hostility and fear emanating from the townsfolk because next thing I know, he’s pulling sideways. As my hands release Louis’ fingers, I wander off to a small stand filled with trinkets on the other side of the road.

The vendor takes a wary step backwards as I approach.

My fingers reach for the little wooden figurines. I bring a small horse up to my face, staring at the details in awe.

“Did you make these?” I ask the young woman, admiring the fine carvings on the horse as well as its brilliant colors.

She doesn’t reply.

“They are beautiful,” I continue, taking another one in my hands before setting them down.

“My husband makes them,” she says finally, her voice barely above a whisper. "And I paint them."

"Well you two are very talented folks,” I say, smiling. “These are absolutely amazing.” This seems to ease her, her body visibly relaxing. I turn to look at Louis over my shoulder. He’s still talking with a very apprehensive Zayn. “If you don’t mind me asking,” I begin, “why is everyone so fearful of us?”

“You two are royalty,” she replies. “And he’s the King’s son. Who knows what he’ll do to us?”

I suddenly understand where all of this fright is coming from, knowing very well how the King’s actions spread terror over the kingdom since his rise to power. Unfortunately, for the nobles and the royals, fear had always equaled power.

I reach for her hands over the stand.

“I can promise you he won’t do anything―”

“There you are Annabelle,” Louis says, pulling me away almost harshly. “You can’t go wandering off like that,” he trails on, tugging me away. “Zayn was right: coming here wasn’t a good idea after all. These people don’t like us—”

I pull my arm from his grasp, my eyes briefly meeting with the one’s of the frightened vendor’s.

“You’re mistaking hatred for fear Lou,” I deny. “These people are afraid of us. Of royalty. And I don’t blame them. I felt the same about you, and especially about your father before we married.”

His eyes grow big.

“You never told me you were afraid of me,” he states. “Please tell me that last night’s kiss happened because you wanted it and not because you were afraid I was going to lose patience.”

I take a step closer to him. “Of course I’m not afraid of you anymore,” I reassure him. “But that is because I got to know you and understand what motivates you to do things,” I say. I kiss his fingers. “You need to put yourself in their shoes. Your father has done a lot of wrong to Headow, and you happened to do the same when you decided to walk in his footsteps.”

He tugs me farther away, hiding behind a wall to give us a little more privacy to talk.

“You know why I did all I did, Annabelle. The acting as if I’m superior. Using people to do my bidding. Manipulating them. With my father looking down at me, I had no choice,” he responds, jaw tense. The image of his bloodied and scarred back comes to my mind.

“But they don’t know that. And whether you want them to know of not is your choice, but you need to show them that you aren’t like your father.”

“Annabelle,” he shakes his head. “I can’t possibly let Headow know that the King beats up his son. Not only is it none of their business, but my father would find a way to make me pay for telling them.” His voice wavers as he continues. “He always does. When I decide to pretend his whippings don’t affect me, he takes it out on my mother. His own wife. He’s a sick man Annabelle. So sick.”

I wrap my arms around him as tears fill his eyes. I feel a surge of hatred for the king. _How could someone destroy his own son with such vile manipulation?_

“All I’m saying is you can start rekindling your relationship with the people of Headow, starting with this town. We’re far enough from the city: your father won’t know anything of it,” I end softly, hugging him even tighter.

"You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, you know that, right?" He mumbles, pulling away so only our foreheads are touching. I smile, lifting myself on the tip of my toes so I can kiss him.

"Come on. Let's show this town who you really are, one step at a time,” I say, lacing our fingers once more. "And don't forget that smiling helps," I add, motioning his strained features.

As we turn around, we're brusquely stopped by Zayn.

"This is a terrible idea," he protests.

"Were you eavesdropping?!" I exclaim, shocked.

"It is my duty to protect the two of you and acting vulnerable is not your best decision," the guard counters, speaking to Louis.

"Zayn, your Princess asked you a question. I strongly suggest you answer her," Louis advises.

"I did eavesdrop Miss," he acknowledges, bowing his head down. "I apologize. But if the Prince lets his guard down and exposes any weakness, I can't be everywhere at once. I can't protect the two of you alone."

"I wasn't implying that we should openly state that you are the only one guarding us. But all these people need is for us to show some interest in what they do," I correct, keeping my voice at a low level. "Because the king certainly wouldn't." Zayn's stare is blank. I exhale. "I'll show you."

I lead Louis back to the stand with the beautiful wood carvings. As soon as she sees us, the young woman takes five steps away. I can feel a dozen other pairs of eyes on us but I don't care.

"Look at these," I say, urging Louis to take a look at the wooden horses. “She painted them. Her husband carved them.” He takes one in his hand, his eyes growing.

“Is this oak?”

“No,” she bites her lip. “It’s pear tree.”

“These are brilliantly done,” he breathes out, staring at the wooden figure in wonder. “Wow. How much are they?”

“I uh…” the woman seems confused as Louis reaches in his pocket, pulling out a small handful of coins and setting them on the stand. My eyes grow big, similarly to the vendors.

“Will this be enough?” he enquires.

“That is too much,” she shakes her head. “Way too much. I don’t want your pity.”

“What if we take two horses then?” I propose, knowing very well Louis would want to leave her the money and that she wouldn’t accept it for a single wooden carving. My fingers latch on the black horse, decorated with gold and red designs.

She purses her lips and nods.

I smile.

“Thank you. These are really impressive,” Louis says, also letting himself smile.

The vendor wraps the wooden trinkets in brown paper before placing them in a bag.

“Thank you,” she says, bowing her head down as she hands me the bag.

“No, thank you,” I reply.

“That was okay,” Louis admits as we walk to another little kiosk.

“It was,” I grin. The next stand is held by a baker and his daughter. I bend down to her level as she hides behind her father's legs.

“Are your pies as good as they look?” I ask her, trying to make my tone seem as friendly as possible. The little girl shrugs her shoulders.

Louis also squats down.

“Which one is your favourite then?”

“The apple pie,” she answers finally. “Because Dad and I picked the apples together in the orchard.”

“We'll take three apple pies then,” Louis tells the baker.  His daughter grins, grabbing the said pies and preparing them to be taken away.

“Three?” I chuckle.

“I'm tired of baking,” Louis shrugs, pulling yet another handful of coins from his pocket and placing them in the bakers open palm.

“You bake?” the baker snorts, unimpressed as he counts his coins. “Royal folks don't usually do much when it comes to chores.”

“I've only started since recently to be honest,” Louis acknowledges. “My wife has been showing me the strings.”

“Has she?” he rolls his eyes. “I thought she was only to be used as a baby vessel,” he sneers. I grab Louis’ hand as I see them clench into fists.

“Thank you for the apple pies,” I nod, taking the parcel the little girl was handing. “Have a nice day!” I end as I steer Louis away.

“He was vile―” Louis begins.

“Lou, you can't please everybody. You were civil and that's all that matters,” I reason, rubbing his arms.

“He does know I could send him to prison for such lack of respect, doesn’t he?” Louis spews, suddenly spinning on his heel to head back towards the baker.

“But you won’t because you aren’t your father,” I deny, placing a hand on his chest. “Let’s go take a look at the beautiful scarves over there,” I continue, motioning the other direction.

He doesn’t move, glaring at the man.

“Louis please,” I demand, fingers turning his face towards mine. “You can’t please everyone,” I repeat.

His shoulders slump. “You’re right,” he agrees finally, his arm wrapping around my shoulder. “Let’s go take a look at those scarves,” he sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please leave your thoughts!


	19. Interruptions

When we return to the farmhouse that evening, I'm completely happy with the way things turned out. Louis had been extremely civil for the rest of the day, getting a handful of the citizens of the village to warm up to him. Sure a handful wasn't much, but it was a start and it was all Louis needed to give his self-esteem a positive boost.

As I put down our items and roll my sleeves up to wash my hands to prepare supper, Louis stops me.

"I'll make supper tonight," he suggests. "You take care of washing up…you look positively exhausted,” he continues.

“Are you sure you’re alright with making supper?” I frown.

He nods.

“I want to try doing it alone once. And if I mess up, well we still have some of last night’s supper left,” he shrugs.

“Okay then,” I nod, breathing out deeply. He smiles, pecking me on the lips before urging me to head to the bathroom.

The warm water does wonders to my taut muscles as I slowly let myself soak in the tub. I rest my head on the edge, letting my eyes shut. Soon enough, to my surprise, a delicious aroma comes to my nose.

I hurry and finish washing up, anxious to see what Louis has cooked up for me. For us.

Getting back into some comfortable clothes, I head back into our small kitchen, only to find it lighted by two single candles placed on the wooden dining table. Two steaming plates of beef and potatoes are placed one in front of the other and a bouquet of white lilies is used as a centerpiece.

“So?” Louis asks a few feet away from the table, doubt lacing his tone.

“This is amazing Lou. It looks good and it smells good,” I breathe out, “I couldn’t imagine that it doesn’t taste good.”

“Let’s try it out then,” he smiles, holding out a chair for me to sit. I also smile, sitting down. I wait until he’s seated before digging my fork into the beef.

The meat is just a little overcooked but the mashed potatoes are absolutely perfect.

“You should cook more often,” I say, finishing up my second bite. “This is great Lou.”

“Is it? The beef tastes a little stale to me…” he grimaces.

“It’s your first meal. It’s more than okay,” I shake my head. “You’re being too hard on yourself,” I trail on, taking another bite.

“Maybe.”

There’s a short moment of silence.

“Today was nice, wasn’t it?” Louis questions. “It’s the first time I’ve really taken the time to look at what the townsfolk do, apart from the Reckoning obviously, and it’s amazing. A lot of them could and should work at the castle.”

“Maybe they don’t want to work at the castle,” I reply. “Maybe they’re okay with working in their town. And besides, if the castle hires all the good craftspeople, there will be none left for the rest of the kingdom to enjoy.”

He ponders my words.

“But they would get a better salary if they ended up at the castle,” he reasons.

“Money isn’t always important,” I counter. “Some are more than okay with what they have. Money doesn’t buy happiness.”

“But it certainly helps. You can’t tell me your family wouldn’t have been at least a little happier with more money for food and a proper dwelling.”

“I don’t know and I’ll never know,” I shrug. “Anyways you said it yourself: what ifs aren’t proper questions.”

“You’re learning,” he beams. “Zayn is on their way to check up on them as we speak by the way,” Louis adds, finishing up the last of his beef.

“Thank you,” I smile. “I know I might be annoying about my family but―”

“It's completely understandable Annabelle,” he waves me off. “If my father wasn't such an asshole, they'd be at the castle with us.”

“Mhmm. I thought you said interrupting was rude?” I mock, standing from my seat to put my empty plate in the sink.

“It is,” he laughs, walking behind me. “I'm sorry for interrupting you. I guess you're rubbing off on me,” he says in my ear. I don't move as his arms encircle my waist, hugging me from behind. Still encompassed between his arms and body, I turn around slowly and face him.

His gaze lingers on my lips before returning to my eyes.

“Did you know Belle is French for beautiful?” he whispers softly. “And that Anna means grace in Hebrew?”

“I knew Belle was French for beautiful yes, but I had no idea about Anna,” I reply, my voice just as soft as his.

“Beautiful grace...” he sighs, letting his words hang. “You have no idea exactly how much I love you Annabelle Hearst,” he breathes out.

“Then show me,” I suggest shyly. He doesn't wait to be asked twice, his hands cupping the back of my neck to lock us into a kiss. It starts off slow, but rapidly accelerates into something more passionate. At that moment, I know we’re going to be intimate tonight. And I want it. I want him.

Soon enough, my back is being pushed against the kitchen counter, our bodies pressed together very closely.

“Ouch,” I giggle, pushing on his chest so he can take a step backwards. “The counter is digging into my back.”

“Then let's take this somewhere more comfortable,” he suggests, his hand sliding into mine as he leads me to the bedroom. Louis falls backwards on the bed, tugging me with him in his decent. I end up over him, hair falling in front of my eyes. He tucks the strands behind my ear, before he pulls me forwards to kiss me again.

He carefully switches us around so I’m under him, pausing between his kisses just long enough for him to remove his shirt. He digs his face in my neck.

“You’re so soft,” he whispers.

I shut my eyes, a low whine escaping my lips as his warm breath fans on my neck, sending pleasurable shivers up my spine.

“God Annabelle,” he groans, urging our bodies closer. I flinch as I feel his growing arousal press against me.

“No, no, wait,” I stop him breathlessly, carefully placing my hand on his chest as I sit up. He looks slightly disappointed but quickly nods.

“Yes of course. I’m sorry I’m going too fast. I thought you were ready. We don’t have to do this—”

“I want to do this,” I deny, pressing my finger to his soft lips as he leans against the headboard. “I really do. I just…” my hand cups his face, “I just want to take the time to soak all of this in…” I trail on, approaching my lips with his slowly. “Please just…Don’t move,” I say, keeping my eyes locked on his lips. I inhale and exhale once before carefully pressing my mouth to his. I don’t even give him the chance to taste my lips that I’m moving my mouth to the crook of his neck, pressing slow kisses to his skin while the pads of my fingers slide along the length of his torso. He shifts as I explore him leisurely with my mouth. “No,” I stop him. “Don't move,” I demand.

“Annabelle,” Louis exhales softly, relaxing under my touch. “You like ordering me around, don’t you?” he chuckles lowly.

I nod and leave a trail of kisses down his collarbone before descending to his chest; stopping at the edge of his trousers and kissing my way back up on the other side of his neck. I can feel his heartbeat quickening under my touch. I kiss his lips again, letting it last a little longer this time. I shift my legs so they’re resting on either side of his body, feeling the arousal build inside me. Feeling Louis’ prominent arousal.

“Will I be allowed to offer you the same treatment afterwards?” he pants, rolling his hips up slightly into my core.

“Why? Are you uneasy with me being in control?” I smirk.

“On the contrary, I find it impossibly exciting to see you taking the reins...” he gets out, briefly shutting his eyes, moaning lowly as my fingers trail down his chest and near his trousers. “You have no idea how much it turns me on. But I want to make this about you,” he stops my hands. “Not me. Let me pleasure you,” he asks, enclosing my small hands into his.

“What?”

“I want to pleasure you Annabelle,” he repeats, his big blue eyes staring right through my soul. I blink.

“I-I-I what? How?” I stammer.

“I want to kiss you…down there,” Louis says, very seriously.

The thought of having his face so close to my feminine parts makes me uneasy. I shake my head.

“I don’t uh… I don’t want you to. Not tonight,” I stutter.

“Too quick?” he enquires, features softening in understanding. I nod.

“I just don’t—”

“You don’t have to explain yourself Annabelle. I said we’d take it slow and that’s exactly what we’re doing,” Louis responds, rubbing my arms. “I don’t want to do anything you’re not at ease with.”

“You interrupted me. Again,” I sigh, chuckling.

“That I did. Will you—”

I silence him with a kiss, annoyed.

“Too much talking?” he laughs once I’ve pulled away to breathe.

“A little yeah,” I agree breathlessly, arms wrapping around his neck. I feel him stiffen under me as my hand grazes his scarred back. He pulls away.

“I know it’s disgusting—”

I tug him closer.

“Not at all. I think they’re beautiful,” I deny softly, caressing his irregular skin. “And you know why?” He gives me a sad smile. “Because they’re the proof that you’ve already stood up to your father,” I supply.

“Let’s not talk about him in times like these please,” he responds, cupping my face before kissing me passionately. “Let’s just stop talking really,” he exhales between kisses.

I nod my approval, absolutely loving the feel of his lips and skin on mine.

After few seconds, I find myself clenching my thighs, heat spreading through my core.

As if noticing my sudden increase of arousal, his hand tentatively slides underneath my nightgown, his eyes searching mine for my consent.

“Please touch me,” I breathe out, surprisingly eager to feel him down there.

Slowly, his fingers ghost along the insides of my thighs before one of them caresses my heat.

“The second you’re uneasy, tell me,” he asks, voice barely above a whisper. The feeling of his fingers between my legs feels awkward as his eyes are fixed on mine.

“Kiss me,” I ask. “You’re making me self-conscious, staring at me like that.”

He laughs, advancing forwards to kiss me as his whole hand moves to cups my heat. I moan on his mouth as he slowly begins making a back and forth movement with his hands, rubbing me leisurely.

“You shouldn’t be self-conscious about anything Belle,” he mumbles, still stroking me. “You’re nothing less than perfect.” My breath hitches as he flicks my bundle of nerves, my body craving more of his touch.

“Louis,” I whimper, grabbing his hand. “Please.”

A lone digit slides inside me.

“You’re not quite ready yet,” he grins, shaking his head. “I don’t want to hurt you. Second times can be as painful as your first.”

“How would you even know that?” I gasp.

“This is useless talking once again,” he snorts. “I’m trying to get you aroused here,” he adds, motioning us.

“Answer me anyways,” I shrug.

“My nanny. She’d answer literally any question I had.”

“She did?” I giggle. “Did anything happen between the two of you?”

“Yes Annabelle, she wiped my arse and took care of me when I was a toddler,” he rolls his eyes. “She was fifty-years-old. Passed away about five years ago. Nothing exciting here,” he sighs, pulling away in disbelief. “Are we really talking about this? Of all the things?”

I laugh and pull him back to me.

“What are we even supposed to talk about during sex?” I trail on.

“Sweet nothings are a good start. Better than nannies and disgusting scars.”

“Well I’ve always believed sex was a show of love, trust and appreciation. I’m showing you my love and trust by giving myself to you entirely and I’m showing you my appreciation by getting to know more of you,” I reason.

“You really are one of a kind Annabelle Hearst.”

“That I am Louis Tomlinson. Wanna help me remove the rest of my clothing?”

“Gladly,” he chuckles, grabbing the hem of my nightgown and helping me pull it over my head. I grab his face and kiss him, trying to flip us around so I’m on top. “Ah ah ah. Let me be in charge,” he chides, keeping me on my back. I mock pout. “God I love you,” he mutters to himself, his bare chest pressed against mine as he stares down at me with so much love.

I whimper as his finger pushes back inside me. His thumb proceeds to reach downwards and draw circles on my bundle of nerves, his index curling and uncurling. My back reflexively arches.

His mouth swallows yet another moan as a second digit is inserted, then a third.

“Louis, please,” I repeat, my eyes shutting as my body begs for more of him.

“You’re getting there,” he teases. “Just a little more.”

“You know it’s not very polite to keep a lady waiting,” I exhale, boneless under him.

“And even more impolite to tease a Princess,” he agrees, “but I’ve always hated rules,” he ends, locking our lips yet again as he pushes a third finger in. It slides in easily. I clench around his digits.

“Do you want me Belle?” he enquires breathlessly, his fingers unmoving.

“I do. I really do. Please Lou,” I groan, rolling my hips against his.

“Good. Because you’re ready,” he exhales on my lips. My husband pulls away, removing his trousers. I can’t help looking down, taking in his erect member, my gaze trailing upwards until our eyes meet. “Are you really sure you want this?” he enquires one last time.

“Yes,” I nod, biting my lower lip.

Next thing I know, he’s carefully sheathing himself inside me, my inner walls tightening almost painfully around him. The feeling is not as pleasurable as I thought it would be, but it still is better than the first time we did this.

Louis, on the other hand, seems eager to move. The blue-eyed boy notices my lack of appreciation for the whole ordeal. He descends one of his hands between us, rubbing me leisurely. This gets my body tingling.

“You can move Louis,” I say.

“But you’re not completely out of pain yet,” he denies, jaw clenched tight.

“I don’t mind,” I shake my head.

He sighs, but proceeds to thrust out, and then back in, kissing me as our hips meet.

“Again,” I demand, knowing that even though this doesn’t feel like heaven for me, it certainly does for him.

He repeats the action mechanically and I find my body responding to the different ministrations of pleasure after a few minutes. Even if the pleasurable sensation of him filling me up isn’t as sharp as the one given by his fingers, the two of them together make my eyes shut and my toes curl.

My nails dig into his scarred back and my feet wrap around his hips as he keeps his movements steady, my face digging into his neck.

A particularly loud moan escapes my lips as he hits just the right spot inside of me.

“God Annabelle,” he grunts. “Keep making sounds like that and I am done for,” he pants.

I can’t even manage to reply, Louis finding just the right combination of movements to make my head twirl and my body explode into a series of whimpers.

He follows closely after, curing under his breath as he reaches climax and fills me up one last time. Both of us end up lying on the bed, exhausted. I dig my face into his neck.

“Our wedding night should’ve been like this,” I exhale finally. “This should’ve been our first time,” I continue, my head moving to rest on his chest to listen to his heartbeat as it slows down.

“Indeed. But your rebellious attitude forced me to change the plans a little,” he smirks. “My father would’ve lost patience with your incessant talking.”

I freeze.

“Your father was spying on us on our wedding night?” I utter, shocked.

“He knows practically everything that’s happening inside the castle walls. He has personal spies and messengers reporting every single peep. Yes, he knows literally everything we said on our wedding night.”

“This is disgusting,” I grimace.

“I know and I can’t do anything about it except endure,” he admits, shoulders slumping in defeat.

_You can fight back. You should fight back._

I bite my lip, unsure if I should voice my thoughts.

“I’m going to have to leave you alone tomorrow,” Louis sighs, kissing the top of my head as he changes the subject. “I have important matters to discuss with the leaders of Iregar before we return home.”

I frown.

“How close are we to Niall’s kingdom exactly?”

“Half a day’s journey maybe,” he shrugs. “Why?”

“Just wondering when you’ll be back.”

“I’ll be back for supper tomorrow.”

“Is Zayn accompanying you?”

“No actually. He’s staying with you. I’ve got some of father’s advisors coming down with a handful of guards in the morning. I should be fine,” he says.

“What kind of matters do you have to discuss?” I enquire, sitting up on the bed to look at him.

“Annabelle, political tensions are none of your concern,” he warns. I frown, putting the pieces together. _Political tensions with Iregar?_

“You think Niall tried to murder me,” I state in disbelief.

“He’s one of the suspects, yes. Sources have claimed to see him lurking around near the castle on that exact day.”

“He’s not the one who did it,” I shake my head. “He can’t be.”

It’s his turn to frown.

“You seem so sure. Why?” he demands, doubt and apprehension lacing his tone.

“He wouldn’t harm me.”

Suddenly, Louis seems even more distressed, his hands latching on my arms.

“Annabelle is there something you want to tell me about Niall?” he questions, eyes hard. “Have you talked to him since our wedding night?”

“Of course I haven’t,” I lie smoothly. “I simply think you banned your friend unfairly,” I state.

“No, I did not. I saw the way he looked at you Annabelle—”

“He was looking _after_ me. It’s not the same thing.”

“I’m not debating with you on this. What is done is done and Niall is forbidden to set foot in Headow,” Louis declares firmly. “If ever I hear that you’ve been talking to him, I will not be pleased,” he ends.

“Fine,” I sigh, shutting my eyes as I lie back down.

There’s a moment of silence. Louis shifts on the bed, pressing his chest o my back as he takes me in his arms.

“I’m sorry love. I just have this feeling that Niall is attempting to steal you from me.”

“Don’t you realise how childish you’re being?” I exhale in disbelief.

“Maybe I am. But I can’t go around giving my trust so recklessly,” he mumbles. “Of all my twenty years, Niall has managed to break my trust more than I can count. Sure he’s a fun lad, but that’s all there is to him.”

“I still think the banishing was too harsh,” I respond, yawning.

“It was not.”

“Anyways, goodnight Lou,” I whisper, not wanting to fight him on the matter any longer. “Thank you for today,” I mumble, eyelids heavy.

“No, thank _you_ for today. Goodnight princess,” he responds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heya guys! I hope you like this chapter! I still can't believe how many of you come from literraly the other side of the world! Wow! I'd like to thank all of you for being so patient with me: I know i take a lot of time between updates and I'm very sorry for that! I just hope my chapters can compensate aha :) So I have another question for y'all (only if you want to answer) are you a Louis girl, Niall girl, Harry Girl, Liam girl or Zayn girl and why? Personally, I'm a Niall girl. Cos his happiness is contagious and he's carefree and he genuinely is interested about the countries he visits. (Fun fact: I'm going to Ireland this summer because I wanted to learn more about HIS country. I think Irish people are bloody amazing. I'm planning for an Irish lad to be my first kiss ;) shhhh) Okay rant over I'm sorry ahah! Vote and Comment if you want! I love you all and see you asap!


	20. To Be, or Not to Be

The farmhouse is hauntingly empty when I wake up alone the next morning. Of course I knew Louis’d leave for Iregar, but I had hoped he would’ve at least woken me to bid me good day. Or kiss me softly with the promise of a quick return. Or give up on going to Iregar all together and lie in bed with me. His absence makes the dwelling hollow. And to make matters worse, I can’t even go outside and enjoy the fresh air; the roaring thunder and bucketfuls of rain forbid me to do so.

It’s now in the middle of the afternoon and I’m bored out of my mind. I’ve cleaned the whole house, did the laundry, the dishes and every chore I could think of. Truth be told, I longed for company. Any company. I’ve never been the one to enjoy solitude, cherishing the presence of another human being more than anything. The castle has always been buzzing with life, and so was my house with the twins bustling about. But this farmhouse has isolated me from the world and I’m not sure I’m fond of that without Louis.

I couldn’t even get Zayn to stay inside to keep me company, the dark man insisting on staying by the door in case something happens.

“Come on Zayn,” I complain, opening the door a smidge to attempt to sway him for the umpteenth time this afternoon. “It’s raining outside, you’ll catch a cold. There’s nobody outside out to get me in this horrid weather.”

“Miss Annabelle, thank you for the offer, but I’m perfectly fine outside,” he responds emotionlessly, soaked to the bone.

I huff, nearly stomping my foot.

“You know it’s not ladylike to complain?” he adds calmly, eyes briefly leaving the road ahead to shoot a glance in my direction. “Even less for a princess.”

I roll my eyes. I couldn’t give two shits about being ladylike and acting like a princess right now, especially without Louis around to reprimand me. But I attempt to use my status as an advantage.

“Your princess has asked you keep her company inside.”

“And my prince, as well as the whole kingdom of Headow, is counting on me to keep the princess safe and I can only do so properly if I can foresee threats coming from outside,” he retorts.

Sighing loudly once more, I open the door wider, and step outside on the front porch. It takes barely five seconds for my clothing to end up drenched, the cold rain pouring down on me violently. I squat down on the steps beside his standing form.

“Miss Annabelle!” he admonishes, shocked to say the least.

“If you’re not going to come inside, then I’m joining you outside,” I state simply.

His hand grabs my upper arm, ready to pull me back inside.

“Unhand me Zayn,” I demand before he can urge me to my feet. He doesn’t move, clearly analyzing the situation. “I demand you unhand me,” I repeat more firmly.

“Are you out of your mind?! Are you trying to get me killed by Louis?!” he states finally, scowling as he releases me. “You’re going to end up ill if you don’t head inside right this instant and he will not be pleased!”

“I suggested you come inside with me by the fireplace and you refused,” I shrug.

He stares at me, water dripping down from his features onto his boots.

“I hate when you do that,” he grumbles finally, holding his hand out for me to take. I graciously accept it and he helps me to my feet, before heading inside with me. He shuts the door behind us, locking it. “Go change into something dry,” he commands, removing his boots. I watch him as he walks to the fireplace to add more wood to the dying fire. _He hates when I do what?_ “Annabelle please do as I ask,” he exhales, glaring at the fire as he realises I haven’t moved from my spot by the door.

“You hate when I do what?” I enquire, rainwater quietly pooling by my feet.

“Manipulate me. Use your status against me even when I’m the one who knows what the right thing to do for your safety is. I thought you were better than that,” The guard turns to me. “I thought someone who wasn’t surrounded by the golden walls of royalty at a young age would stay down to Earth. I guess not,” he mutters.

“Well now I’m confused,” I reply. “Do you want me to act like a princess or not?” I ask, crossing my arms over my chest. I feel goosebumps rising on my skin.

“We don’t want you to _act_ like royalty, we want you to _be_ it. There’s a difference. Using your status to manipulate someone into fulfilling your selfish desires is acting. Evaluating situations in order to determine what ultimately will benefit most, is being. Your Exhibition speech was being. Your protest at The Reckoning was being. What you just did to get me inside, was acting.”

I blink.

“And by we, you mean—”

“Everyone in Headow. No one wants you to act. We’ve got the King acting like a king and that’s more than enough,” Zayn grumbles. “That and Louis wavering between both is also worrying.”

“I’m sorry, I was lonely I didn’t mean anything of it…” I say, voice barely above a whisper. “I was more mocking your words really…”

He shakes his head, rubbing his hands together. “It’s fine. You’ll learn. You’re new to this,” he exhales finally, sitting in front of the fireplace. “Just know that this isn’t a game, nor a temporary arrangement. This is all permanent, and all your actions will have repercussions.”

A small shiver racks my body.

“I think I’m going to go change,” I declare suddenly. He nods, not adding anything as I head to the bedroom. His words seem to be etched in my head.

I rapidly change out of my wet clothes, putting on a warm and thick dress before heading back into the living room, taking a seat beside Zayn.

He says nothing, gazing into the fire. His own clothing is licked dry by the waves of heat emanating a few feet away from us.

“I don’t mind keeping you company inside,” he states finally, “but I need to be near the window in the kitchen to be able to glimpse at the road.”

“Alright,” I agree, standing up. “What shall we do then? Oh, I know! I How about a game of cards?” I exclaim

“You know how to play cards?” he frowns in disbelief.

“Of course I do. My father taught me. And I found a deck of them when I was cleaning this morning.”

Zayn stands, still dumbfounded.

“A father doesn’t teach his daughter how to play cards,” he continues, following me to the kitchen. “Cards are usually for betting in pubs. Not for women if you ask me.”

“Swearing is also frowned upon when used by women yet he’s the one who’s let me in on a few. What can I say, he wanted a son and got me,” I shrug, taking the deck of cards from the counter and taking a seat at the table.

“But what about Finn?”

“My father didn’t get to stay long enough to see the twins born,” I state a little too carelessly, shuffling the cards.

“I take you got your feisty spirit from your father then? If he went about teaching how to play cards and swearing to his daughter, I can’t imagine him being very friendly with the law—”

“Please, do not pry for more about him?” I ask, looking at Zayn. There’s a short moment of silence, disturbed only by the sound of the rain hitting on the house and windows.

He nods curtly.

“As you wish.”

I smile, handing out the cards.

As the evening slowly set in, I found Zayn to be a surprisingly excellent card player, something abnormal for a guard of his status especially considering the fact that he’d claimed cards were for pubs and bandits wanting to make a little money. Nevertheless, I beat him in ten games out of the seventeen we played. We ate some of yesterday’s leftover food as dinnertime rolled by and then Zayn excused himself to the washroom after he’d insisted on washing the dishes.

The rain was still pouring outside when I heard the distinct sound of a carriage rolling on the pathway and then stopping near the farmhouse. Tossing the kitchen curtains aside, I catch a glimpse of the royal coach. _He’s back._ I’m suddenly eager as I see Louis step out, hastily walking up the steps and onto the porch. I step away from the window as I hear him enter.

“Annabelle?” he calls out, shutting the wooden door behind him.

“Louis,” I exhale, grinning as I go to greet him, wanting to feel him. Wanting to be held in his arms.

“God I’ve missed you, Annabelle,” he gets out when he sees me, dropping his sagging coat to the ground.

My husband drips all over the floor as we meet halfway in the house’s corridor, both of us needing to be in each other's arms.

Next thing I know, I’m locked in a passionate kiss, his hands pressing his body to mine to leave no space between us.

“Annabelle,” he breathes out between two ardent kisses. “Hi,” he continues, hands cupping my face. I gaze into his deep azure eyes.

“Hi,” I smile, slightly breathless. “How was Iregar?”

“Let's not talk about Iregar right now please,” he shakes his head. “I-I-I—” Need and doubt cloud his features simultaneously, visibly worried I don’t want him as much as he wants me right now.

“I want you too,” I admit.

“Oh good,” he exhales relieved, before joining our lips once more. His arms wrap around me, locking us into a lover’s embrace as our fervent kissing continues. Heat pools in my stomach, similarly to how water pools at Louis’s feet.

I grimace as my hands clutch his wet shirt.

“We need to get you out of this, you’ll catch a cold,” I get out after a couple seconds, partly worried he’ll really end up ill but mostly wanting to feel his skin on mine.

“Come on,” he agrees, pulling me into his arms before leading us to the bedroom. I’m placed on the bed and immediately pressed into the sheets by Louis’s nearly naked body. _When did he take off his shirt?_

“Trousers Lou,” I pant, pulling a face. “Take them off, you’re going to soak the sheets!”

“Always ordering me around in bed, are ya?” he smirks, kissing me again before pulling away and off the bed to remove his pants.

I can’t help giggling as he struggles with the buttons, unable to get them undone.

“Damned trousers,” he grunts, hands fumbling. I get off the bed. “No Annabelle, I’ve got this—”

“Let me help you,” I deny, walking over to him with a boldness I didn’t know I possessed. I drop down on my knees in front of him, my small hands replacing his on the buttons.

“Annabelle…”

I glance up to him, my nimble fingers easily and unhurriedly undoing the buttons all while gazing into his eyes.

Both he and I stop breathing as I slowly let the trousers fall to his feet, unsure what to do next.

“Do you need help with your—”

“I think I’ll manage,” he gets out lowly, pulling me up to my feet. “There will be plenty of time for that later. Let’s get you out or your clothes, shall we?” he suggests, his hand softly trailing over my exposed shoulder as if I were a porcelain doll. My husband aimlessly repeats the movement, making my skin tingle all over.

I shut my eyes before he places a soft kiss in the crook of my neck, his right hand unzipping my heavy dress leisurely before it slips under the fabric and caresses my bare back. The left hand soon joins, and the dress is pulled downwards. Of course I hadn’t bothered to wear any corset whatsoever, so the falling dress reveals my chest. But his eyes don’t drop down, they lift up to meet mine. And then he kisses me zealously, forcing our naked chests together. We tumble onto the bed, throwing pillows to the side as we struggle to get comfortable, both of us keen to touch the other. His touch leaves a searing heat all over my skin, despite the coldness of his hands.

His prominent arousal digs into my thigh as I let him take control over the kiss, his lower half nestled in-between my legs. A peculiar throb aches near my center.

“Louis,” I moan, begging to be touched.

“Tell me what you want Princess,” he purrs, pressing tender kisses all over my neck. “You like ordering me around, this is your chance. I’m all yours. But I want you to be very precise in what you want.”

“I want you,” I whimper, trying to get him to feel how much I wanted him by lifting my hips upwards.

“I’m going to need more than that,” he chuckles, pecking my lips once. My body is practically buzzing for him, and I know he wants me just as much.

“Touch me,” I plea.

“I already am,” he replies, nuzzling in my neck. “Unless you want somewhere more precise?”

“Stop teasing me,” I exhale, shutting my eyes. I swallow thickly. “Touch my center,” I whimper.

“Alright then, I guess can do that,” he acknowledges softly.

My eyes shut involuntarily as his hand descends to my burning core. His hand removes my underwear before his palm cups me.

“Satisfied, princess?” he coos, taunting.

“No,” I shake my head rapidly. “You know I’m not…” Something he’d said yesterday comes to mind. I gulp, unsure. “I…”

“Say it love, come on… It’s just you and me…” Louis encourages.

“Pleasure me,” I whine. “I want you to use your mouth,” I say finally, shutting my eyes.

“Happily.”

His voice is coated with lust, making my head spin with need as he slowly descends to my throbbing center. I’m almost wary as his face nears my feminine folds, but my apprehension disappears as soon as his tongue comes in contact with my bundle of nerves.

My toes curl, the prince forcing against me to keep my hips down and my legs open as he pleasures me sinfully with his mouth. I grab the sheets, waves of pleasure drowning my body at every flick of his tongue and movement of his lips.

“Louis,” I whimper, unable to keep the moans for myself. “Louis please,” I beg, teetering over the edge of the biggest wave of pleasure yet. And then, just like a tense elastic, I’m released and I fly, nearly sobbing out my husband’s name as pleasure takes over every single one of my cells.

I don’t even realise Louis has pulled away from my center until I see his satisfied expression, a few moments later. I feel exhausted.

“And you know what else is great about a woman’s body Annabelle,” he whispers, nearly as breathless as me. “They can easily feel this good more than once per night.”

I notice his erection looks painful in his underpants and the desire to please him overpowers my exhaustion. I sit up on the bed, hands extended to release his member. Some weird conversation I’d overheard other girls talking about comes to mind, something about pleasuring a man with my mouth.

“I can—”

“I’d very much like that,” he stops me, “but another time. I’d much rather be inside you if you really insist on pleasing me.”

“Alright,” I agree, still gasping for air. “Another time.”

“God I love you,” he sighs, before shifting back above me to kiss me softly.

“I love you too,” I whisper, my need for him growing once more.

He stiffens, his whole body rigid over mine.

“Do you really? Or are you saying that in the heat of the moment?” he gets out, pressing his head in the inside of my neck like a scared child would. It’s only then I realize I’ve never said these words out loud, depriving him of what he’d craved from me for the last couple of weeks.

“Louis,” I shake my head and urge him to look into my eyes. His pained eyes meet mine. “I care for you at a point where I feel as if something is missing when you’re not there… If that’s not love, then I don’t know—”

I’m hastily cut off by his lips as he kisses me with desperation.

“Say it again Annabelle please,” he asks after pulling away briefly, almost wary.

“Louis Tomlinson, you’ve managed to make me fall in love with you. I love you,” I repeat. “Now make love to me.”

“Your wish is my command, _mademoiselle_ ,” he breathes out, positioning himself in between my legs.

The feeling of his engorged member pushing against my entrance makes me wince, the pain still not completely gone. But Louis takes his time, easing me through it by peppering my chest and neck with kisses until my body has fully merged with his.

Feeling him throbbing inside me is peculiar, but all the more pleasurable as soon as Louis begins thrusting in and out of me.

I dig my nails into his shoulders as he slightly changes the angle.

“Right there Lou,” I whimper, digging my face into his neck and holding on to him for dear life as he does all the work to get us both to ecstasy. My legs are tightly wound around his waist, leaving little to no space between our bodies.

“Belle,” he groans, accelerating his pace as he nears his high. “Cum for me,” he pleas, hand descending between us to stimulate my bundle of nerves.

Still high from its previous climax, my body comes undone in a matter of seconds, making me cry out my husband’s name once more. He follows soon after, moaning my name in elation as his pace slows to a slow halt, before he drops on the bed beside me, breathless.

“You know,” he begins once our hearts have calmed and I’m nuzzled against his chest, “I didn’t see Zayn when I came in. Where is he? He was supposed to watch over you.”

My eyes grow big. _He went to the bathroom a couple minutes ago. The one right outside our bedroom. There’s no way he dared to get out. Which means he heard everything that just happened. Oh god._

“What? Where is he?” Louis enquires, seeing my flushed face.

“He was―he was― picking up more wood outside. Yeah. He’s probably back at his usual post now that you’ve arrived,” I reason.

“Oh. Well, maybe I should go check up on him—”

I pull him back onto the bed as he shifts to stand.

“He’s a big boy, he can take care of himself. Stay here with me…” I trail on, looking up at him.

“Fine,” he sighs, sinking back down on the bed. He kisses the top of my head, wrapping an arm around me while pulling the sheets over our bodies with the other. “I’ve missed you, Annabelle,” he mumbles, yawning.

“Me too Lou,” I exhale, pressing myself closer to his body.

I’m just about to doze off when I realize all the lamps are lighted in the house. I gaze at Louis. He’s already snoring away. Shaking my head with a smile, I carefully unwind Louis’ arms from my body, grabbing a discarded piece of clothing before tiptoeing out of the room. I shut the door behind me, and after verifying I’m mostly covered, proceed to open the bathroom door.

Zayn’s sitting on the counter, his eyes shut.

“Zayn!” I whisper.

The dark boy shifts and immediately turns to face me. My face turns scarlet.

“Did you…”

“Princess I don’t even want to talk about this. Good night,” he ends quickly, walking swiftly past me without another word.

I can tell he’s as embarrassed as I am about this.

Chuckling to myself, I proceed to extinguish all the lamps in the house, before returning to the safety and warmth of my husband’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HULLO! Massive sorry beforehand... Last update was in March? :$ I did NOT mean for it to go that long but see I'm in college and I had finals and you all probably don't really care but I'm just stating the facts so yeah. Anyhow, I'm afraid next update might also take awhile: I'm leaving for three weeks in Ireland (not Iregar unfourtunately XD) and I don't know if i'll be able to post? I don't mean to beg for votes/comments.... but I may update quicker if you guys really want me too... Catch my drift? Or don't comment/vote. I'm not telling you how to live your life just do as you please. You might even not have liked this chapter so you can NOT vote ;P
> 
> I really hope you liked this chapter, i had a blast writing it! The best types of comments are the ones you leave in the middle of the text while you're reading... they are HILArIOUS.
> 
> Love ya tons!


	21. Fears

As we pack up our suitcases and the farmhouse two days later, I can’t help noticing Louis isn’t acting normally. His face is pulled in a scorn and his movements are hasty and rigid. I intercept him as he places the last suitcase in the carriage.

“Lou? What’s wrong?” I enquire softly, my hand rubbing his arm reassuringly.

He inhales once, shooting a sideways glance in Zayn’s direction. The darker boy is taking care of the horses up front, making sure they’re well fed and groomed before our short journey back to the castle.

The prince’s hands slide into mine, pulling us behind the carriage so we’re out of sight and hearing range.

“What’s wrong?” I repeat, growing worried. “You know you can tell me anything—”

“Runaway with me Belle,” Louis gives in. He takes me in his arms, hugging me tightly. His voice is unsteady. “I thought about it last night. Let’s elope and never come back,” he whispers in my hair. “We can—”

“Lou, eloping means getting married and we’re already married—”

“No, I want a real wedding. Something intimate and personal where we can truly share vows.”

The idea makes butterflies burst in my stomach.

“But...Louis, we can’t leave the kingdom like that,” I deny, not wanting to get my hopes up.

“We can get your mother and the twins to come with us,” the prince persists. “My mother’s dying anyways, there’s nothing left for me in Headow. I don’t want to be the prince anymore,” the words flow rapidly out of his mouth as he’s hit by a wave of emotion.

My heart skips a beat.

“Your mother is dying?” I respond in shock. “Lou, I’m sorry—”

“Annabelle, please, I want to run away with you,” he begs, cutting me off. “I want to live the rest of my life as we have these last couple of days. I’ve never been this happy and the thought of having to hurt you at the castle because of the king…” his eyes are blue with tears of frustration. “I couldn’t live with myself if I had to make you cry like I have in the past.”

I take my hands and wrap them around his.

“Louis, you can’t run away from your people like that. They need you.”

“They don’t: they need someone stronger—I’m not strong enough Annabelle, I never have been.” His hands are shaking, but the tears don’t fall. “Annabelle, I’m giving you what you’ve wanted from the start, why don’t you want to leave now?”

“We’re going to return to the castle Louis, because whether you can accept it or not, your kingdom needs you, and I’m certain your mother wishes to spend her last moments with you and not with the king. We can stand up to him—”

“We can’t stand up to him—no, it’s much more complicated than that,” he shakes his head. “The castle walls and kingdom are home to an elaborate system of spies and snitches who report back to my father. Everything is reported back to him. Absolutely everything.” He visibly flinches at a memory.

I ponder for a few seconds.

“What if we take away his control? Break his system?”

“Annabelle, if he simply imagines I’m plotting against him, he’ll hurt you. If he believes you’re plotting against him, he can hurt your family.”

“And he’d hurt you too,” I mumble, recalling the vivid scars on his beautiful back. I dig my face into his neck. There’s a moment of silence. “We’ll find a way to overthrow him alright? I know we will,” I persist, looking up at him from under my lashes. “We’re a team, and he’s alone. We’ll figure something out,” I repeat. “Let’s just head back to Headow for now, put on pretty faces and then we’ll sort things out.”

Our gazes lock, a million words wanting to be said but nothing making it out of our mouths.

“God, I love you Belle,” he mumbles finally, taking my face in-between his hands. “What did I do to deserve you?” He continues quietly, voice laced with disbelief.

As he bends down for a kiss, Zayn clears his throat behind us. I immediately take a step away from Louis, still embarrassed about the other night. Louis on the other hand, is oblivious.

“We’re ready to leave, sir?” It comes out as a question.

Louis turns towards me and I nod gently.

“We are,” he acknowledges, his hand sliding into mine, “as soon as we’re changed into proper clothes,” he ends, motioning our inappropriate attire.

“Goodbye pants,” I sigh. “And hello corsets.”

My husband squeezes my hand.

 

*****

 

I wince as the carriage hits another bump, seemingly making the dress squeeze more air out of my lungs.

“I don’t recall wearing dresses being this horrible,” I groan, shifting uneasily in my seat for the millionth time. “The person who invented corsets clearly didn’t think breathing as a necessity.”

“No indeed. But I can have a couple tailors arrange them to your liking,” Louis suggests. “I believe if the material is a little more flexible, it might make it more bearable,” he trails on, eyeing me.

“And what about removing them completely?”

“No.”

“Why not? I’m pretty sure many women would support me on this—”

“Undoubtedly,” he exhales, smiling. “But for the moment, we need to focus on making small changes in Headow, Annabelle. Nothing too drastic.”

“But—”

“No buts.”

“Well look how the tables have changed…” I point out, smirking.

“What?”

“You’ve interrupted me. Twice,” I mock. He blinks once, then again, before his mouth breaks out into a grin.

“You’re growing on me,” he chuckles, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. He kisses my temple, before breathing in and out deeply. “I love you, Belle, and I wish I could give you everything you wanted,” he mumbles. “But we need to do this one step at a time or things could go sour.”

“I’m sorry,” I nod. I let myself enjoy his warmth, gazing aimlessly out the window as I do so.

“You know we’re probably going to fight a lot at the castle, right?” he states suddenly, as Headow comes into view.

“It’s a certainty Lou,” I snort. “We’re black and white.”

“I’m being very serious, love. I need you to know that no matter how angry I am, I still love you. Never doubt it okay?”

“Of course not Louis. It’s normal for couples to fight. My parents did it all the time,” I shrug.

“Belle, losing you… it terrorizes me,” he repeats earnestly. Hearing the fear in his voice, I pull him closer and kiss him gently.

“You won’t,” I promise, keeping our faces near.  I can tell he’s not convinced so I go on. “What if every time we fight, we head to the meadow once we’ve cooled off and talk things through? That way we can resolve our differences sooner rather than later, without any unwanted ears?” I propose softly.

“I like that idea very much,” he agrees. “I love you…” His eyes descend to my lips, just like mine descend to his and something suddenly snaps inside the both of us. Louis brusquely pulls the drapes to cover the carriage’s windows and I eagerly close the gap between us, wanting to touch him. The kiss is nothing like the innocent peck I gave him a few seconds earlier. No, this time it feels more meaningful, as trust and love radiates from both of us and seals our promise.

“I love you too,” I murmur, eyes locked on his as my hands clutch the fabric of his blouse. He kisses me again and it takes but mere seconds for it to shift into something much rawer, our hands fervent to touch the other due to the several hours spent stuck in the cramped space.

We move around on the uncomfortable carriage bench.  I end up straddling him, fingers intertwined in his hair as his mouth leaves open-mouthed kisses in my neck.

“Lou,” I moan quietly in his ear, eyes shutting.

“I’ve created a demanding little kitten, have I?” he chuckles, breathless. “But as tempting as giving in to our needs sounds, we’ve got to stop now or I’ll have to face some very embarrassing interrogations when Zayn opens the door,” he groans, digging his face into my neck. “We can continue this tonight.”

“But it won’t be the same…your father’s spies will be watching…And that makes me uncomfortable,” I shake my head.

“Who said anything about doing it at the castle? I believe our meadow would be perfect for making love, no?” He mumbles.

 _Our meadow._ I smile and kiss him again.

“Okay enough,” he ends, carefully setting me back down on the seat. “Wouldn’t want to get out with our lips all swollen either,” he smirks.

“Of course not,” I sigh deeply, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. I find myself shifting on the seat, fingers grabbing the dress and pulling to get the material to loosen. It doesn’t do anything. My arms drop in defeat. _Guess I’m stuck suffocating._

Not long after, the carriage halts to a stop. I feel dread spreading through my limbs, something suddenly nagging me.

I hear Louis inhale and exhale loudly beside me, pulling the drapes open once more. There are voices outside. My head is buzzing, my heart is beating wildly.

“Louis?” I ask softly.

Zayn opens the carriage door, letting light engulf the small space.

“Welcome back home, your Majesties,” he bows, motioning the courtyard outside.

“Lou?”

I feel myself drowning in a wave of fear as memories of a couple days ago assault me. _Last time I was at the castle, I almost died. Someone tried to kill me._

“Louis, I don’t feel so good,” I whisper.

“Let’s go love,” Louis encourages, hand sliding in mine. I’m woozy as I stand. Louis steps out, and my free hand manages to grab Zayn’s as I head to the small steps.

“Louis, I really don’t feel good,” I repeat as I step out on the paved ground. My heart is like a caged bird in my chest; my palms are sweaty. I can’t breathe, the corset tightening around my already compressed lungs. My husband touches my forehead with the back of his hand.

“Annabelle?”

Spots dance in front of my eyes.

“Lou…” I groan, nearly losing consciousness as I fall into his arms.

“Send a doctor up to my room!” Louis calls out urgently to a handful of guards, hoisting me in his arms. “Annabelle, love, stay with me,” he urges, walking quickly out of the courtyard and in the direction of his room, Zayn on his heels.  “You’re shaking, Belle. What’s wrong?”

I shut my eyes, arms wrapped tight around my husband’s neck. Minutes later, we’re in Louis’ bedroom, and he’s depositing me on the bed, asking Zayn to fetch a towel dunked in cold water.

“I’m sorry, I just freaked out,” I gasp out, trying to regain focus and calm my heart. “And it doesn’t help that I can’t breathe properly.”

“What freaked you out?” Louis enquires softly, hand moving a stray strand of hair out of my face.

I bite my lip, my fear suddenly seeming ridiculous considering the quantity of guards that were around the castle at our arrival.

“It’s ridiculous,” I mutter.

“You wouldn’t have nearly fainted if it was,” he denies, shaking his head. Zayn arrives with the towel. He hands it to Louis.

“Still need the doctor, sir?” the guard asks politely.

“Yes, I’m going to do a full check-up,” he insists, carefully patting my forehead with the cold cloth. “She’s due anyways.”

Zayn nods and leaves the room.

 “Annabelle?” my husband asks expectantly.

“What do you mean I’m due?” I counter, pushing the towel away from me.

“Don’t try to change the subject love, please. You’ve got me thinking all sorts of things with that panic attack. You seemed more than fine in the carriage…”

There’s a pregnant silence, as I ponder telling him or not.

“The person who tried to kill me,” I mumble finally, looking away. “I’m scared of the person who tried to kill me last time I was here,” I admit. I shift uneasily on the bed, trying to get more air into my lungs despite the corset. “I don’t know why it terrorizes me so much but it does and—”

His finger presses on my lips, gently silencing me.

“Darling, didn’t I tell you I wouldn’t let you set foot back in here until the culprit was arrested?” he sighs deeply, clearly relieved. “She’s locked in a cell, at the other end of the castle, love. Her trial is tomorrow afternoon,” he reassures. “You’re safe.”

_It’s a she?_

“Who’s trial? Who is she?” I’m suddenly very confused. _Why didn’t he tell me anything?_ “Louis?”

He rubs his neck, sighing deeply.

“I don’t know if I should tell you…” he admits. “I don’t want you to become paranoiac. It’s what the people she works for want.”

My mind turns blank.

“Because there are more people who want me dead,” I say slowly, as if tasting the words.

“Annabelle,” he takes my hands into his and sits beside me, “it comes with the title. You’ll be fine. I’ve made sure to double the security in the castle before our return. We’re going to be okay, not matter what,” he insists.

“Who is she?” I repeat again.

“If I tell you, I don’t want you to start doubting everything and everyone at the castle alright? I want you to keep being the brilliant hotheaded spitfire you’ve been from the start, alright?” the prince says softly, eyes gazing into mine. “She’s heavily guarded, and we’re doubling checking everything, trying to put our hands on the people she works for.”

I nod slowly.

“She’s been through your things. And has had discussions with you,” he continues. Louis breathes in and out slowly. “And all signs pointed to Harry’s wife,” he gives in finally.

_Élodie?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear... I did not mean for it to take me a whole year to update a single chapter.... I'm terribly sorry: college is hard, and this years has been absolutely hectic. I'll be getting back to writing this summer.
> 
> As I've said before, i promise I'll finish all my fics. Even if it takes me another year or two to write down the plot i've planned. Thanks for bearing with me!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Happily Never After (Prologue)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011995) by [sosodesj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosodesj/pseuds/sosodesj)




End file.
